An Arendelle Family Road Trip
by ElsannaSummers
Summary: Anna and her father live in LA. Elsa and her mother live in Chicago. Adgarr and Iduna end up falling in love and decide to tie the knot. What better way to celebrate than by having a good ole fashion road trip across the continental USA, Route 66 or what's left of it,in an RV? About to be step-sisters end up finding more. Rated M for later chapters. Slight icest/smut/fluff/angstish
1. The Arendelles Are On Their Way

Author's Notes: Welcome to my newest fic. I've been lurking and reading for a while but I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long so now it has to come out. This has mild "icest" and what I mean by that, is they are not blood related. Obvs, Elsa and Anna, the cutest. So, sit back and enjoy the road trip. P.s. I do not own Frozen or any Disney things.

* * *

Anna stretched up and yawned in the grey airplane seat as her father, Adgarr, and herself arrived at the O'Hare International Airport. Her strawberry blonde pigtails lifted over her shoulders with her arms stretched high, making an almost obnoxious yawning noise.

Her wide-open mouth turned to an O shape when she felt her father press lightly on her stomach, over her denim overall shorts, pushing the rest of the air out of her chest and catching her off guard.

"We're here Anna-bean." Adgarr said with a smile as he shifted in his seat as the plane started to land slowly. He had dirty blonde hair that wasn't unkempt but wasn't necessarily tidy, a small matching mustache with a slim face and figure to match.

'Here..' Anna thought as she fixed her pigtails back into place. She was still in a slight stupor from her three-hour long nap (the flight from LAX to ORD was about four hours long), as she tried to settle back into place on the uncomfortable airplane seat. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed softly over her freckled and slightly tan face. The noise of the seatbelt light flickering on and off caught her attention as she snapped back to reality.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she remembered, 'I finally get to meet Iduna and Elsa!'.

* * *

Four Months Ago

_Anna stood at the kitchen sink, finishing off the dishes from dinner with her father and grandmother. Their kitchen was very rustic looking in their large house (some would even say mansion). __Adgarr__ was the owner of several vineyards in Napa Valley. They belonged to his father, Charles (who passed away before Anna was born) and his mother Eileen who lives with the father and daughter duo. Eileen seemed too young to be Anna's grandmother and some would say Adgarr was young to be Anna's father. He had her when he was only 20. Eileen had Adgarr when she was only 16. But that was the type of family the Arendelle's were. _

_Anna's mother was also only 20 but died at the age of 23, right after Anna turned three years old. Adgarr never once faltered in being the perfect father for Anna before or after that. He was always selfless and although Anna only has a couple vague memories of her mother, her father never made her feel like she was forgotten._

_True love filled every orifice of their home, their occupations, their relationships. When they fell, they fell hard and the love was always reciprocated but never expected._

_They just recently moved to LA when Adgarr was no longer needed at the vineyards every day. They still had a house in Napa but Adgarr tried to keep Anna near Los Angeles in hopes of her making more connections and making more friends. She would always jest that her family was all she needed but he wanted more for his daughter. She didn't have to live the life him and his father lived, but she always chose to. "I like what you do, dad." Anna really only had one friend growing up, Kristoff, but once they completed high school a couple years ago, he went to college at Michigan State and well Anna stayed. Adgarr knew that Anna did have some ideas for what she wanted to do with her future, but she wasn't ready to commit. He was hoping getting her away from those vineyards would loosen up that stubborn hold she had for being selfless when it comes to her family. (Once again, the Arendelle way.) _

_Adgarr turned his father's startups into a billion-dollar industry, but if you had met him, Eileen, or Anna on the street, you would never suspect they came from money. _

_So, Anna smiled as she completed the dishes, using the drying towel to wipe the rest of the water from her palms as her father re-entered the kitchen._

_Anna turned around, with the small apron over her flannel and jeans, "How was your call with Iduna today Dad, I can't believe it's been three months since you've seen her!". She said dramatically but curious and genuinely happy for him. _

_Adgarr chuckled, walked over, and tussled the bangs atop Anna's head and face. "It went great actually, would you mind joining me for a drive?"_

* * *

Back to Present

Anna remembered that talk like it was yesterday, her dad explaining that he worked up the courage to propose to Iduna and she said yes. This meant that Iduna and Elsa would be leaving their home in Chicago to come stay in Los Angeles with them. What better way to move than to take an RV along old route 66, well, that's at least what Anna's father thought and Anna didn't disagree.

The plane shook a little and brought Anna back to the present before completing her memory. The plane bounced slightly up and down as the landing gear started to make connection with the runway. Anna had been on planes numerous times but still got nervous. She grabbed a bar of gum out of her pocket and quickly chewed. It wasn't just for the elevation; it was also for her anxiety.

Adgarr had to travel a lot for his job and she joined him almost religiously until she graduated high school. After that, her father insisted she stayed behind. That was really the first time Adgarr ever had to tell Anna _"No."_ She didn't really like that. Anna was spoiled but she never acted like it, except when it came to this. Her and her father rarely argued but after Adgarr insisted that Anna go do things that "normal teenagers do", Anna lost it.

Anna chuckled in her chair as the plane came to a complete stop. Thinking about how simultaneously selfish and selfless she was being at the time, was a funny conundrum. You couldn't blame Anna, after her mother died, all she did was watch her father commit selfless acts upon selfless acts. Even making her stay behind was selfless until he finally had an opportunity to be selfish. She was able to finally get over it once her father told her that he found someone, a _special_ someone. That was enough to make Anna giddy and forgive her father ten times over.

* * *

Two and a half years ago

"_What's she like? Is she pretty? I bet she's beautiful..Does she like the same music as you? Wait, what's her name?" Anna interrogated, question after question. Adgarr just stood nodding, knowing his daughter's rambling would finally halt and he could provide her with some of the information she was squealing about._

"_Okay, that's good, let's start there. Her name is Iduna." Adgarr said gently as he sat across the couch from Anna in their Napa home. _

_Anna placed her hand over the coffee table from the recliner she was sitting on to her father on the couch and rested her hand on her father's knee. A small gesture to show approval and her happiness that he had found someone and he was telling her about them. _

"_Well she's actually been a language translator for our companies for 3 years now. I met her once briefly in passing about a year ago. She stood out to me then and I wanted to ask her for coffee, but I saw her get wrapped up in a crowd and I thought I missed my chance. I saw her two weeks ago, reading a paper outside the hotel we were staying at in Atlanta and finally had my chance to ask her for coffee." Adgarr finished. The dim lighting of the lamp on the cool "winter's evening" set the mood for this homey father daughter talk._

"_Wow dad, that's actually almost romantic. I mean, the girl you saw for a split second once, you were able to recognize her again instantly and then get the date. That's amazing." Anna speculated as she drifted off and looked to the side in awe._

_Adgarr chuckled as he placed his hand over Anna's. "You know what, I was thinking the same thing. I'm not sure I could forget her.." Now Adgarr speech and thoughts seem to "saunter off" as if they were tangible, had legs, and walked away into a bliss._

_Anna stood up and went to the couch next to her father and leaned her head on his right shoulder, "Tell me what she looks like." She looked up to her father, as if her head were in the clouds._

"_Oh, well, she has a fair complexion, a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, beautiful, dark brown hair, and you know, she's a few years older than me and looks a decade younger."_

_Anna smiled and rested her eyes. "I'm happy for you dad."_

"_Well we don't count our chickens before they hatch Anna, we've only gone on one date you know." Adgarr huffed._

'_I don't know dad,' Anna thought to herself. 'I have a good feeling about this, just looking at ya.'_

* * *

Back to Present

Adgarr patted Anna on the head as he got up and started grabbing their carry-on luggage. "You know this isn't a round trip honey, we have to get off the plane here."

Anna stuck her tongue out as she brought her wandering mind back to the present. She reached into her pocket, felt her phone, her pack of gum (a necessity), and her wallet (that carried the last photo taken of her father, mother, and her), nodded to herself and stood to exit the packed plane. Of course, everyone wants to be the first one off the plane, so it's always congested.

"So, let's go over this again Dad." Anna said as they finally stepped off the plane and started entering back into the terminal.

"Anna, you know what's happening already."

"I know, I'm just anxious okay." Anna's cheeks turned more red than normal as she popped a small bubble from the gum between her teeth. Adgarr turned around, placed his free hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Step One!" He nearly shouted, trying to make it sound like this was their battle plan. "We exit the terminal, gear in hand, and probably use the restroom."

Anna nodded, so Adgarr continued.

"Step Two! We meet subject Iduna near the front gate of the airport. From that location, she will ferry us and our gear to our next destination."

"Step Three! We make it to the uncompromised location, have ourselves a last feast, and, meet the newest additions to our platoon before we make the long trek home."

Anna finally saluted as Adgarr quickly added, "In an RV across the country." She squealed and jumped and said "Okay, okay, I'm ready this time!"

It was about 2 p.m. in Chicago and the pair were ready to make the next step in their life. Father and daughter made their way towards the luggage check as Anna spat out her gum in the nearest trash receptacle.

A new wife and daughter for Adgarr, a new mother and sister for Anna. A picture-perfect family.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was the stage-setter, had a little bit of information overload. The flashbacks will continue through-out the fic but become less necessary as the story progresses. I'm not entirely sure how long this fic will turn out just yet, I want to do all of the characters and their stories justice, so maybe a little lengthy. Sorry there was no Iduna or Elsa in this fic, you'll see them next chapter and I'll drop some more information bombs in the next chapter's notes.


	2. Where It All Began

A/N: Some character background:

Agnarr Raymond Arendelle 41

Anna Lorraine Arendelle 21

Elsa Noel Darling 23

Iduna Marie Darling 45

I will insert lines to break this chapter up as well, to make it a little easier to read as I dump a lot of backstory. I do not own Frozen or anything Disney.

* * *

One Week Ago

Elsa stirred on her bed in her mother's upscaled modern loft in downtown Chicago. She was familiar with her mother's relationship with Adgarr and was by no means upset with it, but now them becoming a family was so close to becoming a reality, she couldn't sleep. She twisted her braid at her side as she laid in her white silk night-gown. Just tossing and turning, her pale flesh, white gown, and white sheets almost seemed to glow from the little bit of moonlight and city lights that poured in from the sides of her blackout curtains. Having these curtains down wasn't normally a necessity for Elsa to sleep, but now she was willing to try anything. She stood up slowly and unfurled her braid. Walked over to the window (that spanned the length of her room) and peered out before lifting the blind in abandon. She peered over the loop, the lake, the city, everything her eyes could see. In one week, this would no longer be her home. Although, she didn't have any particular attachments, she never felt the need to leave. Elsa was more or less a shut in by choice. She had her books, her writing materials, her coffee, her mother, she loved to be in her room but in another world at the same time thanks to the many fiction author's out there. She finished with a bachelors from online school in language (like her mother) and writing (for herself). Now all she had to do was get published, but where were her stories?

No one really wanted to hear about the shut-in lesbian with only a couple internet friends who shared similar interests. She dabbled with poetry but it all felt so empty. The stories she read contained adventure and romance, and the closest time she got to either of those was a cute girl she met in a park when she was 10 waiting for her mom outside of her job. She pushed Elsa on the swing and then she didn't stop thinking about it for two weeks. '_What a riveting tale.' _

She got the helpless romantic part from her mother, but hid it way better. Iduna was always watching romance movies and just waiting for her prince charming to show up. Elsa wasn't sure that anyone ever would, but she never let her mother think that she doubted that. She knew her mother was beautiful, intelligent, and had a great heart, but all Elsa had known was her mother being alone. Iduna deserved a prince charming. Elsa just wasn't sure if the world was kind enough to provide her with one. Until it did.

Elsa pressed her hand against the cold glass of the window. She would miss the winters here in Chicago, the cold never bothered her anyway and there wouldn't be a real winter in L.A.

She didn't have to go with her mother, her mother made that clear that as an adult she could stay, she would help Elsa get set up in her own apartment, but Elsa wasn't ready for that just yet. She was independent and used to taking care of herself, but she wasn't ready to give her mother up to a new family yet. Iduna constantly assured her over the last few months that Adgarr would love to have both her and her mother at their home and she was welcome to live with them as long she liked. Sometimes, Elsa huffed, _'This man seems too good to be true.'_

Elsa left the curtain open as she made strides back to her plush bed. Maybe this was a chance for a story, a chance to open up. Being a shut in didn't have to be her personality, it was just easier this way. She didn't need anyone else, but what was still curious, what will having a father and a sister be like?

It had always just been Elsa and Iduna. Elsa's father left when he found out Iduna was pregnant. Iduna's strict Catholic parents basically abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant before wedlock and with a child from a deadbeat. Iduna ended up preferring it that way, especially after Elsa came out when she was 17. She wouldn't want her daughter surrounded by anyone who would give her hate for her romantical or otherwise preferences. Iduna wasn't the type to give up without a fight though. Her parents had always, for lack of better words, been non-existent except to enforce rules that only prisoners needed to follow. So, at the age of 22, Iduna went to college and started studying language. She was already fluent in English and French at the time, why not add Spanish and Mandarin under her belt? This paid off, she ended up landing a job with Frito Lay as French and Mandarin speaking customer service representative while she raised Elsa as a child. They weren't well off but they never went without. About almost six years ago though, she was contacted by an agency who wanted her for her talent for Arendelle International Incorporated. That was the name of the corporate facilities for Arendelle Vineyards and Wineries. Now this job paid. Then, three years ago, Iduna and Elsa moved into this fantastic luxury loft in the loop and then shortly after, Iduna had a fate run-in with the CEO and owner of the Arendelle businesses.

* * *

Two and a half years ago

_Iduna rested on a patio outside of the hotel she was staying at for __**this**__ business trip. It seemed to be one business trip after another with how many deals she had to broker, claims she had to create or defend, or parties she had to attend as one of the main translators and language assistants for Arendelle International Incorporated, or A.I.I. _

_She rested on the metal chair under an umbrella, shading her from the humid Atlanta heat. Iduna was wearing a white blouse, her grey trousers, her brown hair (not even speckled with grey yet) in her signature bun, while reading the newspaper through her sunglasses. Her fair skin made it necessary to stay in the shade unless she was heavily doused in sun-screen._

_While flipping through the pages, she could have heard someone say, "Darling." That was her surname and because of this, every time the word was mentioned, it always piqued her interest but usually it was a couple complimenting each other or a parent talking to their child. Still, she looked around until her eyes rested on a man a few feet away from her, his sunglasses tipped down revealing his mildly aged but very kind eyes._

"_What?" was all she muttered as she looked at this man. He looked extremely familiar and definitely attractive. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I said, you're Ms. Darling, right?" Adgarr pulled his glasses off entirely now, extending his hand for a friendly shake, whether or not she confirmed nor denied. _

"_Oh, oh yes, yes I am I'm terribly sorry, I was so absorbed in this paper, and you are..?" She started to question before it all started to register. "Oh, oh, you're Mr. Arendelle, correct?" She quickly stood, set the paper aside and reciprocated his handshake._

_Upon her realizing who he was, Adgarr dawned a huge smile. "Why yes, yes I am. And I hear you're the best translator this corporation has ever had the pleasure of knowing."_

"_Oh well, I don't know about the best but I certainly try my hardest." 'Nice going Iduna,' she thought to herself, this is the boss-boss, 'you're always full of confidence, why are you staggering now?'_

"_Oh no, definitely the best." Adgarr reached out, his hand pointing in the direction of the chairs. "Do you mind if I join you? I understand if you're resting and don't want some stranger intruding on your break."_

"_Please, please have a seat." Iduna motioned and quickly sat herself back down at the same time that Adgarr did. "You're not at all a stranger, I mean to me, I mean, everyone in A.I.I. knows who you are. You're him, you're the guy you know."_

_Iduna mentally smacked herself in the face. Where was this coming from? First attractive guy to talk to you in years and you act like this? 'This is why they don't approach you in the first place..' She mentally chastised until it felt like Adgarr was picking up on her thoughts._

"_You know, I wanted to approach you sooner, not that long ago I saw you grabbing coffee and I had hoped to asked to join you but I quickly saw how busy you were and make a bad habit of intruding, but then today, you know" He smacked his lips and smiled, almost as if he were nervous as well. This motion allowed Iduna to relax her tense shoulders a bit, and see Adgarr as a person, not this monumental CEO she had no business talking to, "Today I saw my chance and I couldn't help myself. Would you like to join me for coffee?" He stood up this time offering his hand not for a shake but to hold and escort her to a local coffee shop. _

_Iduna's heart fluttered and reached out as well. "I'd,.. I'd love to."_

* * *

Back to one week ago

Elsa remembered when her mother came home from that trip and regaled the story of her knight in shining armor. How once they were at the coffee shop, they let the foam from their drinks rest on their faces like mini-mustaches, trying to see who could pull off the best. Adgarr had the slight advantage there considering he already had a mustache. How Iduna tried to teach Adgarr some mandarin and attempted to beat him at arm wrestling. How Adgarr complimented Iduna and never once made her feel like he had ulterior motives. He even sang her a song, _on their first date._ He was just there to have a fun time with her and she instantly swooned.

It only made it easier once they started to see what they had in common and what was different. When they couldn't meet up during business trips, they would have all nighters on the phone. Giggling like pre-teens in love, telling each other their life stories, bragging about their daughters, and sometimes Elsa thought she heard her mother cry. Not that Adgarr made her cry but their talks could be so emotional. She was happy to see her mother finally living like something out of her fiction. It gave her hope that maybe one day, she could find someone like that too.

Elsa would start her adventure of her new life with this family though. See where that takes her, she wasn't in a rush. She was observant and thorough. This excitement, although it left her sleepless, also left her hope.

* * *

Present Day

Anna and her father finally grabbed their checked luggage, after waiting for the little duffel bag carousel to make it's rounds. Adgarr bet it would take 20 minutes for their luggage to show up. Anna said 10 minutes. Winner gets shotgun on the way to Iduna's loft. Well, it took 25 minutes, and since Adgarr was closer he won, and his daughter pouted.

"Phwew," Anna breathed as they made the last few strides towards the exit. Anna had seen photos of Iduna, but she was afraid she would still have a hard time finding her in a crowd. Adgarr leaned over and planted a small kiss on the top of Anna's head understanding her worry. But that didn't really make it better. All of the anxiety finally set in.

'What if she hates me? What if I say all of the wrong things? What if her daughter hates me?' "Huhhhh" Anna audibly gasped and then thought to herself again, 'What if my shoes are on the wrong feet?' She looked down quickly while walking and sighed contently, 'Nope, we're good there.' Until all of a sudden, she felt her head face plant into a person's shoulder.

"Iduna my love" Adgarr exhaled from the left of Anna. She looked up slowly to see the person she just collided with, was in fact the woman from the photographs. The voice on the other side of her father's many calls. The ominous future mother she would have in about a month. Her dark hair was up in a bun like all of her photos. She was wearing a light purple blouse with black slacks. She looked professional and comfortable at the same time, mature but youthful as well. She was gorgeous.

Anna's jaw dropped. This was real, this was reality. This was now. She didn't even need to pinch herself because she already hurt herself a little clashing into this woman.

Iduna turned to smile at Adgarr and quickly turned back over to Anna, she rested her hands on Anna's shoulders and gave a smile only a mother could give. Anna melted and her cheeks rosied. 'What a nice feeling..' Anna sighed and tilted her to rest on Iduna's hand.

The older woman spoke, "Your photos are amazing but seeing you in real life doesn't do them justice. Adgarr brags about you non-stop. I'm so happy to finally meet you Anna." Iduna's hands moved from the girl's shoulder to her back. Bringing her in for a long comforting hug, even over the luggage she was carrying.

After a few moments of the hold, Iduna's eye's popped wide open. "Oh, silly me, what am I doing? Here, let me take some of that for you." Before Anna could oppose, Iduna was quickly taking one of the straps off of Anna's shoulders and placing it on her own. She turned to Adgarr and did the same to him. With a large strapped bag on each side, Iduna started to walk towards the car but then turned around and winked.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." She bolted, but more so waddled across the lane and into the parking garage.

Anna quickly looked to Adgarr with a shocked face and they both started running at the same time. Both still equipped with one bag, they should have been able to beat Iduna but she had the head start.

Adgarr quickly surpassed Anna and almost beat Iduna, but he was just a moment too late. "Sorry Anna!" He waved cheerfully as she finally approached.

Anna pouted for the second time today, "So not only am I rotten egg but I don't get shotgun either."

Adgarr huffed his chest out and then quickly placed his luggage in the trunk of Iduna's Equinox. "Nope guess not." He said jestingly without even turning around.

Iduna who was about to get in the driver's side of the car, turned back and quickly motioned with her hands to Anna, 'Come on quick', 'Hurry' she mouthed, hinting Anna to cheat and quickly grab the front seat.

'Well she will be my new mother after all.' Anna reasoned and quickly sprinted, jumped in the passenger seat and locked the door.

Almost feeling guilty, she turned around and gave her father a pleading smile. "Mom said it was okay." For anyone else, calling someone their mother under these circumstances might be over-reaching, especially for a 21-year-old. But with the Arendelle's, this was right. Adgarr couldn't even pretend to be mad. He just looked up to the rear-view mirror where he could see Iduna beaming.

"Next stop, home and then you get to meet Elsa." Iduna stated as she started the engine and put the car in reverse.

Anna, who wasn't ever really shy to talk, nervous or otherwise, "I know some about Elsa, but what is she like?"

Iduna turned the wheel as they left the garage and headed for the freeway. "Well Elsa, is a lot like me. She won't be as bubbly as I am until she opens up to you, but she's very smart. She can speak French, Spanish, and Italian on top of English. Her brain works in ways I could never imagine. She really is probably one of the most intelligent people I have ever met."

Anna sat in awe, thinking about the way Iduna spoke about Elsa. She was sure her father spoke about her similarly, well maybe different words...maybe like 'Anna can chug a large size slurpee in a matter of seconds. Anna can make friends in two seconds flat but doesn't know how to keep them, because all she thinks about is her family, Anna can...' She was realizing her thought cycle was bringing her down. She knew she had good qualities but after being so selfless for so long. She didn't feel very unique. At least not as interesting as Elsa. She brought her attention back to Iduna.

"Does Elsa like to play games ever? Does she have a favorite band? A favorite book? Does she have a boyfriend?" Anna still listed them off. Iduna seemed more than prepared for her barrage of questions. Adgarr must have warned her.

"Well honey, I think you should ask these questions to Elsa, so you can get to know her better." Iduna looked over from the road to Anna for a brief second to give her a reassuring grin.

"Yeah, you're right." Anna declared as she settled into her chair.

'This wasn't too hard just yet, Mom's amazing, I can't wait to meet Elsa.'

A/N: Ah! Sorry, I know it was kind of slow and I'm sure the little boring details of the past are a little overkill. But things will definitely start to pick up next chapter. Some actual notes now, Iduna and Elsa have similar personalities as well as Anna and Adgarr, but with Iduna spending time around Adgarr, she picks up on their care-free ways. Everyone will have come a long way at the end of this. Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think! Here comes Elsa!


	3. The Day Before

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. This will move into in and out of family fluff, later some minor darker themes and angst. Mention of other disney characters. So stayed tune. I don't own Frozen or Disney

* * *

When Anna was 14

_Anna raced between the rows in the vineyards. Her arms pumping in front of her and legs carrying her. She was faster than anyone she knew..Well out of the ten people she knew. Her breath huffing and puffing as she rounded the corner and looked behind her briskly, her braided pigtails flowing behind her, she thought she spotted him. She quickly snapped her head back and pushed on. _

_After one final turn she saw a tree in the clearing. The finishing line. She was only about 50 feet away when she heard him coming up behind her. Anna made the mistake of attempting to look behind her only to see him catching up on her right. The tree was only 10 feet away now and the other person lunged and grabbed her and they both fell in front of the tree._

"_Got ya" Kristoff howled as he crawled over to the tree. He smacked his with his right hand and turned back to her to smile. Kristoff was the same age as Anna and let's just say 14 was a weird year for everyone. His golden locks were longer than her fathers but messier. He was skinny like a twig even though he was constantly lifting and moving things. He was the son of two of the laborers on the vineyards, Bulda and Pabbie. Anna was sure that wasn't their real names but she never knew otherwise._

"_That's cheating Kristoff," Anna huffed and blew her bangs up out of her face as she slowly stood and dusted her knees. She was wearing jeans that were slightly too big with holes in the knees already. A loose laying blue t-shirt, that was now covered in dirt. Her freckled cheeks now freckled with mud. "But, it's okay...I get it." Anna started as she crossed her arms. "You'd never be able to beat me if you didn't." _

_Kristoff's jaw dropped and Anna smirked. She clapped her hands and looked back towards the buildings in the distance on the other side of the fields. "I'll beat you back.." Anna started until her arm was grabbed by Kristoff. She whipped her head around to see him standing there. He was now much closer and she could still hear him panting from the last race. Her face grew warm._

"_We um..start at our high school this year..and every year they have the homecoming dance. I was just wondering if maybe you and we, I mean you and me, you and I,…" Kristoff started trailing but Anna understood it. "May we?" He finally finished and his entire face flushed._

"_We may" Anna said sweetly. Kristoff looked entirely relieved until..._

"_If you can beat me home," she shouted and this time took off. Not giving him a chance to stop her. _

"_Oh, you're on feisty pants", Kristoff retorted and sprinted off. This time he had a reason to try to win._

_Anna side shuffled and decided to take this time to really think about it. 'Sometimes, I think I'm starting to fall for Kristoff but then I just hit this brick wall. My mind tells me he's nice. He's always been there for me. His family too. We've always been so close...but something's just not quite right.' _

_She made the last corner and beelined to the building now, when she heard him again coming up behind her. She quickly made a zig zag through the rows for no reason. 'But maybe, I should give it a shot..' Anna thought and slowed down just a little bit. It wouldn't have been noticeable but she didn't want him to think she let him win so she pushed up next to him and made it look like a tie as they touched the side of a shed._

_Both teens now using the shed as a support system, Kristoff almost wheezing. "So,..did.. I win?" He pushed out between labored breaths._

"_We tied," Anna responded, "But,..I'll still go with you." She glanced over and smiled. Removed her hand and walked back towards her father, leaving a blushing boy behind. _

_Adgarr was talking with Bulda and Kristoff's older sister, Aurora. Aurora was three years older than her, and in Anna's eyes, she was nearly perfect. Kristoff and her shared a similar nose and blue eyes, and where Kristoff looked soft, Aurora looked clean cut. Her blonde hair always done perfectly, her clothes never frayed or dirty. Her nails always clean. Anna looked down at her own hands, still caked in mud from the pummeling Kristoff gave her. She approached the group slowly, still exhausted from the races._

_Her father brushed the top of her head and shook out some loose dirt, Bulda smiled gently, her curly blonde hair on her head and blue eyes dotted with small crows feet. Aurora came over, licked her thumb, and smudged it across Anna's cheekbone. Anna jumped back and blushed, "What was that for?" _

"_You have mud all over your face." The older girl responded, grabbing Anna and pulling her into her family's home, while Adgarr and Bulda finished their conversation. She brought Anna into the bathroom and instructed her to sit on the counter near the sink. Aurora grabbed a hand towel and turned the faucet to warm up the water. _

"_A pretty girl like you shouldn't be hiding behind all of this mud." _

_Anna froze and just sat there, thankful for the freckles and dirt speckles hiding her blush. _

_Aurora continued, "Let me guess, Kristoff did this to you." She brought the towel under the warm water, wrung it out, and gently started blotching Anna's face. Anna nodded._

_Anna and Aurora had never been super familiar before, she had played with her plenty of times when they were little, even though Aurora always got to be the princess, but now that Aurora was older, she saw her less frequently. _

_Aurora continued and now brought the towel down to Anna's hands and started massaging the fabric over her cuticles and knuckles to remove dirt even from the smallest cracks and features of her hands._

_Anna looked at Aurora and all she could was smile dumbfoundedly, 'What is this feeling? I've never really felt this way before, my stomach feels like it's in knots, but good knots? Floating maybe?' _

_It was still really silent so Anna tried to make the situation less tense, even though it was only one sided. _

"_How's Phillip?" Anna asked, remembering Aurora was seeing a boy from her school. Aurora frowned a little and then brought the towel to Anna's knees._

"_I broke up with him a month ago." Aurora scrubbed. Anna was still listening but started to take in the girl in front of her. Aurora's face was clear and pale, not a single blemish or freckle. She wore a blue sundress, without sleeves that tied up at the nape of her neck. Her breasts moved slightly with each scrub to Anna's legs and then her eyes moved down to her legs. They were smooth and long, she had to have been four inches taller than Anna, 'Maybe five..' Anna imagined but shook her head to bring herself back. She reached into her jeans pocket and grabbed a stick of gum. 'Control yourself Arendelle.' _

"_What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" the freckled girl continued._

"_I, well, I found interest in someone else from my class." _

_Anna's eye's widened and Aurora knew she wanted her to continue._

"_Well this person, they're brave. They're daring. Oh my god, so athletic. They're the type of a person who could be a great leader. They're sweet but responsible. For the most part, cool and collected but they have a silly side. They're extremely disciplined." Aurora went on and on. Anna could only be envious of the way she spoke. _

_Aurora threw the now dirty towel in the hamper and reached her hand out to Anna, to assist her off of the counter. _

_Anna jumped down and whispered a soft thank you to Aurora who giggled. "Anytime." _

_Aurora started to walk back out the front door of her home as Anna raced passed her. Before leaving though, she turned back around and looked to Aurora._

"_What's his name?" Anna tilted her head and grinned. _

_Aurora looked to the side and now this time Anna could see a small blush across her nose and cheeks. _

"_Mulan." Was all she let out._

* * *

Present Day

Although the ride back to Iduna and Elsa's loft was not very long, Anna wasted no time daydreaming. With all of these changes happening, she couldn't help but to look to the past for some comfort. Kristoff, Aurora, Bulda, Pabbie, they were all still in her life in one facet or another, but they weren't as close. She hoped now having Iduna and Elsa in her life, she could have a family that close again.

Anna's mind went back to Aurora. That was the first time she had ever realized that there were people out there who were interested in the same sex. She was raised very open minded about love. It didn't matter who you loved, as long as they treat you right, her father would always say, but still she was surrounded by men and women who had fallen in love. After that day, her world became just a little bit larger. Before continuing on with her thoughts, she felt the car come to a halt in the parking garage.

"We're here," the voice came from Iduna as she turned the car engine off. Iduna and Anna turned back to see Adgarr sleep across a luggage bag. Iduna got out of the car quietly as Anna reached back and shook her dad's leg.

"Dad, wake up, we're here."

No response.

Anna shook a little harder this time, "Dad come on, we need your help carrying the bags in."

Still no response.

Anna huffed and turned around to get herself out of the car when all of a sudden she heard her dad shout and grab Anna's shoulder. Anna herself shrieked and turned around. Now realized her dad had purposely tried to frighten her.

"Very funny..." Anna rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car. Adgarr followed, this time carrying the majority of the bags. Iduna and Anna had one strapped across each shoulder as they made their way toward the elevator that would take them to the loft above.

Anna moved to and fro on the tips of her toes to the balls of her heels. Waiting for the elevator to stop. Adgarr and Iduna made idle chatter about how it was a little chilly here for late spring and how he wasn't used to that just yet. Anna had barely paid attention to the weather, still sporting her denim overall shorts, with a green and blue striped cropped top underneath. 'Great, now that they've said something, I've got goosebumps.' She shivered a bit as the elevator came to a stop with a "Ding!"

They entered a long hallway that didn't seem to have any doors besides on at the end. "Do you have this whole floor to yourself?" Anna sounded amazed as she peered around at the paintings on the walls.

"Yes honey," Adgarr answered, "This is what you might call a King Penthouse Suite."

"Woah..." Anna said in amazement as Iduna skillfully inserted her keys into the lock and pushed open the door.

Once inside, Anna's mouth never closed, her eyes still wide. Anna was familiar with wealth, but her family's house, although large, never boasted anything. This place on the other hand, with how modern all of the decorations and furniture were, Anna felt like she was literally in a home for a queen. 'Well a queen and a princess I suppose..' Anna finished her own thought.

After the entryway that was much more like a foyer, Anna's eyes darted around the expansive living room. Light grey couches neat with white throw pillows. A large mounted tv over a fireplace. The whole backwall didn't even consist of walls. Just giant windows that showed off the city and Lake Michigan. Besides some paintings, there weren't many other decorations out that would convince Anna that this was a home and not in fact a five star hotel or resort, until she realized, 'Right, all of their stuff will be on a moving plane to our home right about now.'

Anna quickly removed her sneakers before starting to move around, as she was about to take off exploring, Adgarr grabbed her and removed the luggage bag from her shoulder and set it down next to his own and then let her be free to go. To the right was a huge kitchen. 'I mean, this could feed a football team or numerous extravagant parties..' Her mind wandered just taking in everything. Adgarr and Iduna were now sitting at the kitchen table, relaxing before it was time to prepare dinner.

Anna stroked her hand across the marble counter tops and then found her way to a large pantry. 'This could easily be a bedroom.' The shelves were now barren as well, they wouldn't really need to be keeping stores of food here.

Iduna had no plans to sell the loft when they moved, in case they wanted to come back and visit their hometown, they would have a place to stay. Maybe even one day Anna could come stay here, for more than a night. As she walked back out of the pantry to head back towards the front room to investigate the rest of the loft, she heard Adgarr mention Elsa's name followed by Iduna, "She was finishing up a writing prompt and I didn't want to bug her when she gets into her creative moods. She'll be down here to join us for dinner." Anna eavesdropped and then went back to the front room where she noticed another corridor across from her and a set of stairs. 'Oh right, you know a loft in the loft. That makes sense.' Anna meandered through the corridor first. A large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub on the right. Two walk-in closets, one after the other on the left. And then at the end was a door with a small painting directly on the center of the door. It looked like an ice palace on a mountain. Anna ran her fingers over the wooden door across the castle when Iduna caught her off guard.

"Elsa painted that for me when we first moved in. This is my room, do you want to see it?"

Anna nodded and let her new mother open the door to see the largest bedroom she had ever seen in her life. Her bed right in the middle. It had to be a California King sized bed, all made up perfectly. A closet to the left and a balcony to the right. Anna shivered thinking how terrifying it would be to stand on a balcony that high up. Anna walked over to the closet and noticed, well once again, it could be the size of a bedroom and there was nothing to be found inside. She turned back around to notice one large suitcase on the bed. Already packed completely. There was a fireplace in here too, with a sewing machine and a door that led to a decently sized office, probably where Iduna did most of her work.

Iduna stood with her arms crossed just watching Anna. "You know, it's almost like you've never seen a house before. Your father has shown me photos of your house in L.A. I know it's larger than this." She teased.

"Oh," Anna said with an embarrassed tone, "I mean I know, our house is huge, I could probably get lost in it, but yours is so neat. It's so clean. It's so different.."

Iduna walked over and placed her hand in Anna's. "Well it's yours now too, we'll come vacation here one day I promise." Her face lit up and followed Iduna out of the bedroom. Back towards the living room. A delicious smell filled the air, as her ears picked up the noise of her father in the kitchen. Iduna left Anna's side to go assist Adgarr with preparation. 'This means Elsa should be coming down soon...' Anna quickly reached into her front pocket to grab a stick of gum. 'It's all falling together.'

She turned to walk into the kitchen when she heard a small noise behind her. Then it repeated and she turned around and noticed it was a small thumping making its way down the stairs. Anna followed the noise until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She saw a slender foot turn around the corner, covered in a small blue slipper with embroidered snowflakes. As the figure took another step, a young woman came to light.

Anna followed the slippered foot up to a black legging covered leg, equally as slender. To perfectly sculpted hips slightly covered by a light blue cardigan over a white v-neck, to the palest skin she had ever seen, decorated with a platinum blonde braid. Her eyes finally made their way up a small chin, pink lips, a small button nose dusted with light freckles. Then her gaze stopped at a set of peering but interested aqua eyes. She stood there, like deer in the headlights until a light but almost husky voice said, "Hi."

"Hi? Hi me? Oh, um hi." Anna stuttered. The other girl continued down the stairs. Once she was on the last stair before the frozen girl, she spoke again. "Yes, hi you."

"Yes, hi, sorry you're awkward, I mean I'm awkward, you're not awkward. You're gorgeous." Anna blurted out in a strange run-on sentence. Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a small giggle. "Wait, what?" Anna finally questioned as she realized the string of words that came out of her mouth.

The awkward exchange finally came to an end when Anna heard her father.

"Elsa, my goodness is that you?" He barreled through Anna, and picked up the blonde girl. "Wow Elsa, I'm so happy to finally meet you." Iduna entered the room and saw Elsa's pleading eyes looking to her. She just shook her head playfully and laughed as Elsa was finally set back down, next to Anna. "And I see you've already met Anna. Well come, come you two, let's go eat!"

Elsa casually looked to Anna as they started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yes, he's always like that." Anna answered without being asked the question. She already knew.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end here for this chapter. Next chapters dinner and then we'll be on our way! Thanks for reading and let me know if there is anyway I can improve.


	4. The Night Before

A/N: Things will be picking up more now, I think this fic will be sort of long, so enjoy the ride! I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

After spitting out her gum, Anna made her way to the table and sat next to her father. Adgarr sat across from Iduna and she sat across from Elsa. Her father and soon to be mother made a beautiful chicken dinner with home-made mashed potatoes (Adgarr's choice) and broccolini (Iduna's choice.)

"Well this is it, tomorrow morning, Iduna and I will go pick up the RV and we'll be on our way!" He said between bites.

Anna watched her father eat, he was never very messy and had decent table manners but then turned to Iduna and Elsa. They really were like a queen and princess, they both had amazing posture, their cloth napkins laid across their laps, taking the smallest, perfectly cut bites. Never talking or eating with their mouth full. And then there was Anna. She already had a small mess on her mouth. She wiped it off and decided she would try harder. So, she straightened out her back and brought the cloth napkin that was to her left, over to her lap. 'So far, so good..' she thought as Adgarr continued about the trip and all of the stops they would take.

"Oh, we forgot the wine!" Adgarr blurted half-way through his last sentence. He gently stood up and placed the napkin in his lap on the table and walked over to the counter. He grabbed four wine glasses and placed them in front of everyone.

"This is definitely a time for celebration, do you agree, my darling?" Adgarr asked, using his fiance's surname as a possessive play on words.

"Of course, my dear." After Adgarr finished pouring, Iduna grabbed the stem of her wine glass, and stirred it gently. She turned and waited for Elsa and Anna to pick theirs up as well.

Anna picked hers up, almost too quickly. The wine sloshed around inside the cup but didn't end up pouring out. She didn't even notice, only Elsa noticed as she picked up her cup, while looking at Anna. Anna's smiled beamed and she was staring to Adgarr and Iduna. This all felt surreal to Elsa but she didn't want to feel like a downer, so she turned to the pair and smiled as well.

"To a safe and happy road trip!" Adgarr announced.

"To the Arendelles and the Darlings!" Iduna added.

Anna now stood up, to add her own spice to things.

"Here's to you, and here's to me,

May we never disagree.

But if we do,

Fuck You,

Here's to me."

Adgarr busted out in laughter and Iduna joined him.

"Anna, my dear, where did you learn that?" Iduna said between giggles.

Anna blushed and sat back down, "My father of course!"

Adgarr and Iduna kept laughing, and Anna turned to Elsa. She was just sitting there smiling, like she was almost about to laugh but wanted to hold it in. This presented a challenge.

"Fine, what about you Elsa?" She asked sneakily, "Do you have something you'd like to say?"

Elsa's smile stopped and she turned to see all parties now looking at her. A small smirk appeared on her face, as she stood up.

"Here's to a long life and a merry one. A quick death and an easy one. A pretty girl and an honest one. A fine wine and another one!"

At this point Anna was literally on the ground laughing. She was surprised that this ever so quiet princess had a remarkable toast up her sleeve.

Adgarr and Iduna were nearly out of breath wheezing, from listening to the ridiculous comments their daughters were making.

"Cheers!" They shouted in unison and they took a drink. Anna pulled herself back up to the table to see, Elsa, who just acted playfully out of line, now back to sitting in her calm and collected, perfect posture pose. Now pressing the wine glass to her lips.

Anna got back in her chair and finally took a drink of her wine as well. 'Hopefully, this is the start of something good..'

After they all finished the rest of their dinner and the glasses of wine, Adgarr brought out a six-pack. Iduna, Anna, and himself partook while Elsa continued with wine. Anna and Iduna started on the dishes and Adgarr turned on the radio in the living room.

Elsa just sat at the table and observed. Adgarr came back into the kitchen dancing, Iduna and Anna started singing. She watched her mother take the wet dishes and hand them to Anna, who would dry them off while shaking her hips. Elsa took this time to really take in her soon to be father and sister's features. Adgarr was a little younger than her mother but really, they both looked pretty youthful. He had a few grey hairs, smile lines, and some creases near his eyes. He wore a grey long-sleeve button up atop some darker grey slacks. He seemed to be very fit as well.

Elsa took another sip and now turned to Anna, wrapping up putting the last few dishes away. Her legs were toned and her skin a tad darker than her own, but there were freckles everywhere. Dotted on her calves, and then they increased on her thighs. She noticed the girl wearing the short overalls and in-between the cropped top and the top of the shorts, beneath the straps she could even see freckles on her back, wrapping to the front around her midriff. Her arms were toned as well and nearly covered with freckles. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed in her braids with her hips to the music.

As she was looking to the back of her head, Anna quickly turned around and they accidentally made eye contact. Anna bit her lip and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before turning to grab another beer. Elsa wasn't sure if Anna actually saw her staring at her and the faintest hint of a blush appeared across her face.

The little party continued on like this until about 10 p.m. when Adgarr, who decided to actually be responsible, suggested they all retire. Anna went to pout but instead ended up yawning. Elsa had no quarrel with that what-so-ever and went to turn to go to her room. She was working on a poem and wanted to finish the last few lines before packing everything up for the morning.

"Elsa dear." She heard her mother call and turned back around. "Do you mind if Anna sleeps on your floor for tonight so she doesn't have to be alone in the living room?"

Anna chimed in, "Oh, I don't want to intrude, I can fall asleep anywhere."

Elsa mentally hoped that, that would be enough. She couldn't have this girl as a distraction to her writing but then here comes mother again.

"Oh, nonsense Anna, Elsa what do you think?" Elsa forced a small smile, "Of course, mother, that would be fine." It would not be fine, but she didn't want to be a bad host. It was only for one night anyway, she bargained with herself.

"Perfect, I'll bring some stuff for you to sleep on up to Elsa's room. If you want to change or wash up, feel free to! I believe you found the main one on your search. There is a smaller one upstairs as well." Iduna explained and then began piling up pillows and a sleeping bag from a smaller closet at the base of the stairs.

Anna grabbed her bag and followed Iduna up the little rounding stairs to the loft. There were 3 doors up here, one Anna could see was the bathroom, the other a linen closet, and the third must be Elsa's room. Surely enough, Iduna opened that door and Anna dropped her bag right when she walked in. It was beautiful in the dark, the city lights beaming in the window. Anna approached the window as Iduna turned on the light and found a spot across the floor about 10 feet from the window and carefully laid down the blankets and sleeping bag.

Iduna walked over and gave Anna a hug. "I hope you sleep well Anna, I know I'll have a hard time. I'm so excited for tomorrow, excited to start this new life." Before the two pulled apart Elsa came in and stood at the doorway. Iduna let go and walked towards her daughter in the door frame and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sleep well snowflake, don't stay up too late, you don't want to be tired for tomorrow." She let go and then Anna could hear her departing down the stairs.

Anna stood still as Elsa just stared at her from the doorway. They weren't close but Anna still felt like she was too close, so she backed up a few steps until her back was against the window. Elsa walked directly over to her and put her hand against the window next to Anna's head.

"Please don't get any ideas that this will be some sort of sleepover night, I need to finish my writing and you'll be a distraction."

Anna just stood; mouth slightly agape at the older girl nearly pushed against her. "I..I.. won't," managed to escape her lips as the blonde lowered her hand. Elsa left the room and then came back with a towel. "Here, if you'd like to take a shower. The bathroom is on the left outside of the room." Although, it was an offer, Anna took it more as a demand. She grabbed her toothbrush and a new change of clothes from her bag and wandered into the bathroom.

'What was that about..?' Anna thought to herself as she quickly shut and locked the bathroom door. She quickly turned the shower on, as hot as she could get it and let the steam fill the room. Deciding it was best to take her time in there and give Elsa some space, she pulled out her phone and wallet from her bag. She opened up the wallet to see the photo of her as a toddler, her father, and her mother. She let her fingers brush over the top of the photograph before shutting the wallet back up.

Today was a little too exciting so she was ready to just be comfortable. She input the password on her phone and saw a picture from Kristoff. It was him in his college dorm with his dog, Sven. He was much larger than the Kristoff she remembered before college. His muscle weight filled in and his hair, well, slightly more maintained. She responded to the text. "I know the semester is almost up, I hope you're doing well. Tomorrow is the big day, you know, the family RV trip. Wish me luck."

Anna pressed send and then set the phone and the wallet down. Even after living in L.A., she still missed the simpler life in Napa. She quickly undressed and hopped into the near boiling shower. A small "ah.." escaped her lips as she lowered herself to the shower floor. 'Iduna is great and I think Elsa might be too, but she's so odd and quiet. Maybe I'm just too odd and loud...'

After 35 minutes of pruning and light scrubbing, Anna finally exited the shower and dried off her hair and body. She took a moment to view herself in the mirror. Her chest had filled in well. She was fit in the most senses of the word. Her body was plagued with freckles, but she had grown used to them. Her body wasn't perfect. Her breasts could have been larger and her skin more fare. 'Maybe like Elsa's' she thought and then quickly shook her head. The mirror had fogged up again during that thought so she quickly finished drying and put her sleepwear on. A small light pink spaghetti-strap tank top and baby blue boy-shorts with small frills along the bottom. 'Real mature.'

Anna gathered up her clothes and brought them back into Elsa's room. She was surprised to see the light was already off, but there was a small lamp lit in the corner. Elsa sat on the corner of her bed, with a light blue night gown draped on her. Anna quietly put her belongings back in her bag and climbed over to the blankets on the floor. She propped her head up on her hand and just looked out at the city lights across the way. "It's like the sky's awake.." She accidentally spoke aloud.

She was surprised to hear the conversation continue behind her. "More like the people are awake." Elsa added. The blonde girl turned her lamp off and then laid down on her bed. Anna turned around on her blankets and once the dark settled in, she could see the girl looking back at her.

The older girl continued, "There are places where the sky does seem awake though. The aurora borealis. I saw them once, in Norway." Elsa wanted to keep the conversation going just a little bit, she felt guilty for harshly she had spoken to Anna earlier. It only took her ten minutes after Anna left her room to finish that poem.

"You've been to Norway?" Anna asked, almost impressed.

"Yes, just a couple years ago. My mother and I went. It was beautiful. The people, the architecture, the mountains, the fjords. I almost felt like I belonged there."

"I am afraid I would freeze to death there. I've only seen snow one time, you know. I've been with my dad all over the country and even to Mexico, Chile, Italy. I just usually traveled with him in the summer because of school. But I've only seen snow and a real winter once, in Vermont. It was beautiful..." Anna tried to imagine it once again, "But cold, very cold."

Elsa chuckled, "I love the cold."

"Well I'm sorry you're coming to L.A." Anna meant as a joke but was surprised to see a small gleam of sadness in Elsa's eyes as the other girl turned over on her bed.

"I mean, I'm glad you're coming. We'll officially be a family soon. I'd like to get to know you Elsa."

Anna's voice went from her normal to more silvery. Elsa seemed to take a chill in her bed and had hoped the other girl wouldn't notice.

"Good night." A voice spoke from the bed and both girls shut their eyes, awaiting the adventure tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end that here! Thanks for reading! Tomorrow is the big day!


	5. Let's Get the Show on the Road!

A/N: If you have a spare few minutes to give me any feedback, criticism, etc. That would be great. 😊 Thanks for reading. I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

A couple knocks came to Elsa's door followed by Iduna slowly stepping in. "Girls, it's time to wake up. Adgarr and I are going to go pick up the RV now, so make sure you're ready by the time we get back."

Elsa stirred and then sat up slowly and looked behind her. Iduna smiled and saw Anna still lying there on the floor. "Elsa, can you wake up Anna please? We'll be back soon." She shut the door behind her.

Elsa pushed her braid over her shoulder and stood up with a stretch, raising her arms into the air, her gown lifting with it.

She walked over to where Anna was laying and kneeled down quietly. She was about to shake the younger girls shoulders gently when she paused. The light now shining on Anna through the window revealed her shirt was jostled and her cleavage poked out as she laid on her back with her arms up against her head. Elsa followed freckle after freckle across her chest and without knowing, almost reached out to touch her clavicle when Anna spoke out of nowhere.

"Elsa...", the voice said almost needing. As if she were asking for her or asking for a question. Elsa's hand pulled back and she put her hands up to braid. She cradled her hair and wondered if Anna had woken up but found that the girl was just dreaming. 'I just met her yesterday. How could she already be dreaming about me? And about what?' Elsa's mind started to wander until Anna finished her sentence.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The question threw Elsa off her guard and she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to stifle a small laugh. With Elsa pulled back to reality, she put her hand on Anna's shoulder and shook gently.

"Hey Anna, it's time to wake up. They'll be back soon with the RV."

Anna's eye shifted under her eyelids and a small moan came out of her lips. "The.. RV?.." The sleeping body inquired.

"Yes, you need to wake up so we can get ready for the trip."

"The..trip..." Anna's eyes shot open. "Oh my god! The trip! That's today, it's finally happening." Anna quickly sat up and without paying any attention to her surroundings jumped on to Elsa. Her legs straddling both sides of the surprised woman. Her breasts nearly eye level with Elsa. Anna's breath was ragged as her pigtails splayed across her chest. She looked down to see Elsa, staring back at her frozen. She finally came to, and crawled backwards. "Ah, I'm sorry, I was getting up and I didn't see you. My eyes weren't adjusted. " Anna apologized profusely as Elsa just stood up slowly and walked directly to the bathroom.

Once inside, the blonde girl splashed cold water in her face and started the shower. She felt a pull in her gut and decided it was best to ignore it.

After her shower, Elsa re-entered the room in her robe and a towel up to her drying hair, to find Anna and her belongings were nowhere to be found. She pulled the door shut and began getting dressed. She settled for a white v-neck quarter sleeve shirt, tight black leggings, with black and white striped footie socks. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail behind her head instead of a braid today. Something felt different, and this Elsa looked confident. She wanted to dress to impress but she wasn't sure why. She would only be spending time with her family, so why did it matter? The black leggings complimented the curves of her rear and tight thighs, the white shirt boasted a tiny reveal of cleavage. With her hair pulled back off of her face and ears entirely, she put in her earrings and began to paint her nails, a baby pink color.

After she finished getting ready, she put the rest of her writing supplies in her backpack, zipped up her luggage bag and headed down the stairs. Once she made it to the bottom, she heard Adgarr and Iduna enter back into the loft. The jingling of keys was heard coming from the entry way. Anna heard the noise at the same time and walked out of the kitchen. She had her hair in her signature pigtail braids, a light dousing of makeup across her face. Today she wore tight jean shorts with a tight black boyfriend tee with white stripes. Her socks were black and white striped but came above her ankle. Little did she know, she was matching Elsa.

Before her father and Iduna came into her vision, she saw Elsa hop off the last step and her mouth dropped. Elsa smiled and then quickly turned straight faced as she walked directly to her mother's side. 'Was that the reaction I wanted from wearing this?'

Adgarr proudly boasted, "Oh you guys are going to be so surprised when you see this thing. I mean it's huge! We could just live in there."

"Let's not be too hasty, Adgarr. Oh! Girls, you both look really nice today." Elsa crossed her arms and Anna swayed back and forth. "Well are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Anna mistakenly yelled and grabbed her bag and ran towards the door. "Me too." Elsa said as she pulled her bag up slowly.

"Perfect, let's go girls!" Adgarr lead the way. Iduna and Elsa were the last to leave the loft. Iduna turned the last light off and shut the door slowly behind her. Noticing her daughter had a look of lament across her face, she wrapped her free arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "You're doing great, I promise you'll love it in L.A. and if not, we'll come back home, how about that?" Elsa nodded and gave her mother a strong look. They caught up to Adgarr and Anna in the elevator and departed.

Once they got out of the parking garage, right in front of them was the colossal RV with Iduna's car hitched behind it. The thing was a double decker, grey on the outside with white highlights. It looked like something a celebrity would caravan around in.

Anna immediately dropped her bag and squealed with her hands to her face, jumping up and down. "Oh my god Dad, how is this thing even drivable, it's like a house on wheels!" She left her bag to her side and sprinted over to the door. She flung it open at full strength and sprinted inside.

Once inside she glanced over, directly to the right was almost like a small cabin. That's where the driver seat and passenger seat were. Having the sliding door made it seem more like a cockpit. The chairs were tall and leather, all of the furniture was so pristine. Back to the main area was a full kitchen, marble counters, a stainless-steel fridge, dishwasher, and oven with an attached table and black leather booth seating for comfortable meals on the go and other wise. To the left was another booth seating that was reminiscent of a sectional sofa with a large flat screen tv attached to the wall. Behind the kitchen was a full bathroom with a tub and a shower and a small stair case. Behind the stair case was the master bedroom. A full king size bed with a window and small light grey curtains.

'No doubt where mom and dad will sleep, but what about Elsa and I?' Anna remembered the staircase and bolted upwards as Iduna, Elsa, and Adgarr entered the motor home. At the top of the stairs was a second full story. A couple desks with tables, two twin size beds that were right next to each other and a small couch with another large screen mounted tv that would be directly above the "cockpit".

She was about to make her way back down the stairs when Elsa turned around the corner, with her bag and Anna's in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elsa, you didn't have to grab that. I let my legs do the thinking."

Elsa shrugged and handed off the bag and set hers down. "We'll be sleeping up here." She said with a straight face. Anna just looked to her and smiled, before walking around her and walking down the stairs. At the bottom, Iduna was getting some of her belongings out of her bag before carrying it in the bedroom. She pulled out a book, her reading glasses, and a bottle of water. Adgarr threw his bag in the bedroom and strolled towards the door to the RV. He pulled it shut and made sure it was locked.

"Does everyone have all they need? Are we ready to go?"

Anna and Iduna both said yes and Iduna wandered to the foot of the stairs, "Elsa honey, do you have everything?" She heard a small "yes" from upstairs and confirmed with Adgarr.

Anna sat down at the table booth with her backpack and Iduna met with Adgarr at the front of the vehicle. Iduna strapped into the passenger seat and Adgarr sat in the driver. "Let's get this show on the road, Darling." He leaned over to give his fiancé a kiss before strapping himself in.

The large machine revved up and they were taking off down the street toward the highway.

Elsa sat at the top at the end of one of the beds. She held her arm against herself before walking over to a small window, leaving the towering loft she was most comfortable in behind. She waved a small goodbye out the window before returning back to the bed. She pulled out her journal and began writing.

April 10th- Day One

"_We're pulling away from my home now. Every second that passes while this vehicle is in motion, makes me want to scream "Stop!", run out of this vehicle and back to my room. Mother told me this would be good for me, I needed to get out and see more things, meet new people, make new friends. I was always content with just her and I, but now I share her attention with Adgarr and Anna. Although, they both seem like nice people, seeing my mother hug Anna in my room made my blood boil. Those were my hugs for 23 years. I wasn't sure I was ready to share, I'm still not sure. So, last night I lashed out on Anna. Great first impression for a younger sister. She didn't seem to mind too much. I should apologize but I think she understands. I see the way she smiles at me, her plump lips, and freckled face. That freckled face I wish I could hold between my hands."_

"Wait, what?" Elsa went to scratch it out but knew she should at least be honest with her journal, even though she wasn't sure to be honest about. She continued writing.

"_When I first met Anna, she called me gorgeous and I've thought about her ever since. It's desperate. I get one ounce of attention from someone other than my mother and I lose it. Maybe I sympathize more with my mother than I thought. My mother was always looking for love. I'm not sure I ever was. I'm confused and I need answers. I don't think I'll ever get them, but until then. I want to be a good daughter. I want to be a good sister. I want to open up for my mother." _

Elsa tapped the butt of her pen against her chin. Her writing in her journal was always so raw and never indicative of her true writing style. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, shut her journal, and threw it under her pillow.

"I see you picked which bed you wanted." Anna tried to make light chatter as she walked over to the other bed. They were only a couple feet apart. Anna plopped down hard and was relieved to find the bed was absolutely comfortable. "Ugh, it's like sleeping on a cloud."

Elsa tried to smile towards her, to be a good girl, but instead her eyes wandered to the tiny portion of Anna's revealed stomach. It was flat and smooth. Much like her own. She stood up to break her vision and saw Anna's eyes were shut. 'She really fell asleep that fast...maybe she isn't used to waking up this early.'

Elsa laid back down after realizing the other girl was out cold and pulled out her journal again to write just one more line to this entry.

"_I think I want to figure out this Anna Arendelle."_ She closed the book and let her own eyes shut. They would be to Springfield in a few hours, surely, she could take a nap too.

* * *

Five Years Ago

"_Elsa, I'm glad that you found an online school you want to attend, but wouldn't you rather find a college where you can meet new friends and you know, socialize a bit more?" Iduna pushed. She already knew the answer to that but was still hopeful._

"_Mom, I'll be happy with this choice and I know it." She sipped her coffee at the table with her mother. "Besides, I'm not really interested in meeting more people. High school was enough for me. I didn't even care for most of the people there. Esmerelda was nice and we were great study partners, but she is already off to Notre Dame. Belle really helped open up my literary collection but she's off to study abroad in France."_

"_Yes, I know you're not searching for friends but it's still good to have some. I know you and I have a great support system but you need more than just me." Iduna followed up. "Maybe even a girlfriend?"_

"_Mom, please, I don't think I'm ready for love yet."_

"_I don't think anyone is really ready for love. I think sometimes it just happens, when you least expect it and with who you least expect. But if you don't ever talk to people, it will never happen." _

"_So be it, as long as I have my books and you mother." _

_Iduna sighed and set down her coffee cup, she waltzed around the table and kneeled next to Elsa. "Elsa, you're perfect, intelligent, beautiful, one day for me, will you put yourself out there? Make new connections, find adventure."_

"_Maybe mom, but no promises. After my father left you like that and knowing what you went through with your parents, I don't feel the need to trust anyone besides you." Elsa lied through her teeth. She was just anti-social, there wasn't too much of a reason besides, the stories in her books were more entertaining and no one in real life had really ever caught her eye._

"_You know, Sweetie, fine, I'll take what I can get. And yes, there are some people out there in this world who are like your father and my parents, but not everyone or even most people. I know you're just using that as an excuse."_

"_Sometimes, I wish you couldn't see right through me." Elsa smirked and Iduna pinched her cheek lightly. _

"_You are my daughter after all."_

* * *

Back to Present

Elsa failed to sleep, she just thought about the same conversation she had over and over again with her mother. 'Why am I truly like this? What am I so afraid of?' Iduna was right, love happened unexpectantly to her and to that, with a CEO of a billion dollar industry who also happened to be the sweetest guy in the world. Elsa knew her mother deserved it but she was still a bit jealous. Elsa was willing to spend her life with her mother only, it would be selfish for her mother to never find love again.

Elsa bit her lip and turned over to see Anna was asleep, with her body facing her. 'I bet Anna has a myriad of friends. She's so social and quirky..' A light snore came from the bed across from her. She put her journal securely in her bag and headed downstairs in the moving vehicle, as to not disturb Anna. She tiptoed down the stairs and at the bottom she heard Iduna and Adgarr talking.

"...well I really think this is just what Elsa needs. Sometimes, I fear for her. She's so dedicated to me and I love that about her. She's so passionate and loyal but she does need other friends and family in her life. I am thankful every day that you've walked into our lives Adgarr." Elsa listened in closely. What her mother said was true and was expressed to her on numerous occasions but being displayed out to her fiancé like that almost hurt her. She was about to turn around when she heard Adgarr follow up. "You know, I feel the exact same way. With Anna, she didn't even want to go to college even if it was online. She just wanted to focus on me, her grandmother, and our vineyards. I feel like she thinks she doesn't have a choice even though I remind her. She doesn't care to make friends or have aspirations. She just wants to be near me."

The blonde girl eavesdropping was surprised by what was said and then more surprised when Anna showed up at her side. Elsa almost let out a noise until Anna put her finger up to her mouth with a small "shhh.."

Adgarr continued, "You know maybe we spoiled those girls too much. Anna's never wanted for anything and from what you've told me about Elsa, is the same. Maybe together they can pull each other out of this. After this road trip, do you still want to move in together, just us two?"

What Anna and Elsa heard made their jaw drop. Iduna answered, "Of course I do, we should tell the girls sooner than later. I don't want them to think we're hiding it. I just didn't want Elsa to think this was one last family thing before everything fell apart. I know how she can get and I didn't want her to shut herself in and stay behind. Maybe her and Anna can even find a place together if they decide they get along well enough."

"I feel the same for Anna, I think some space away from us would be good. For both of them."

The conversation pained both Elsa and Anna, Elsa turned and rushed up the stairs as silently as possible before collapsing on her bed. Anna followed right behind her and started pacing in front of her respective bed. "Oh, I don't want Anna to feel like this is a last-ditch road trip for us, my ass." She ended up releasing with a harsh tone. "What? All because I want to be with my family, the answer is, maybe Anna shouldn't be with her family? That makes total sense dad." She quit pacing and sat at the end of her bed. "But, it's too late now, what am I going to do? Hitch-hike home from Springfield? Get real!" She tossed a pillow across the room.

Elsa looked up from her pillow with anguish across her face. She wanted to cry but didn't want Anna to see her cry. "And you're mom too? What are we chopped liver?" Anna picked up the pillow she threw and screamed into it.

Elsa sat up and just stared into space. She didn't want to divulge or push the situation further. She brought her thumb up to her lip and bit down. 'I know that my mother has been trying hard to push me out of my shell and I'm sure she knew there were other ways, but why like this?'

Anna pulled the pillow down off of her face and plopped on her side, facing away from Elsa.

* * *

Three and a half years ago

"_Anna, you're done with high school now, you don't need to follow me on every trip. I enjoy our time together Anna-bean, I really do but you need to start doing things for you."_

_Anna huffed and kicked the grass at her feet outside of their home. "Why can't spending time with you be doing things for me? How much time do we really have left? To spend time like that?" She turned her face towards the dirt._

"_Anna, we have the rest of our lives, that's why you need to focus on you. Every other kid in your school is going to college or a trade school, hell even Kristoff is going to Michigan State. Isn't there anything else you'd rather do?"_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing!"_

"_It isn't a bad thing, you're just young. I know this comfortable and I know we've always had a good time, but all you do is help your grandmother and I, we want to help you too. You need friends, you need experience away from us." Adgarr reasoned. _

_Anna walked over to the deck and grabbed a beer from her father's six pack. She was only 18 but Adgarr trusted Anna to drink responsibly. He was never strict on her and she never overstepped her boundaries. Which could be a problem in and of itself. She needed to test her limits. Leave her comfort zone. He tried explaining it but nothing ever stuck._

"_There will be a day when your grandmother and I aren't around, and then what Anna? You won't have any friends, you won't have a family? Then what happens next!"_

"_It's never going__ to be like that!" She shouted._

"_One day it will and I need you to be ready for it." _

_Adgarr grabbed his bag off the porch when his taxi arrived to take him to the airport. This would be the first time Adgarr left Anna behind during the summer. She was livid._

_As the car drove away, Anna walked over to the side of the house and kicked the trash can over. "Sure, I'm a little spoiled, but what we have works? Why try to fix it?" She talked to no one in particular, until a voice answered._

"_He only wants what is best for you child." Her grandmother Eileen turned around the corner and lifted up the empy trash can._

"_Grandma, why can't he see this is what's best for me?" The red head pouted and took another swig of the beer._

"_Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But how would you know? You need to try something new. He's doing his best to slowly let you learn. That's why we moved to L.A. That's why he's leaving you behind this time. You need to grow." Eileen leaned against the wall herself. She had light blonde hair pulled up into a bun, lightly greyed but her skin showed her age._

_Anna, once again kicked at the ground, at nothing in particular._

"_He's right you know, one day he won't be here." She approached the young girl slowly. "I won't be here, we need you to be strong. We need you to cultivate relationships and other support systems. We will always be enough as long as we are around, we've never let you down yet, but one day we won't be here." She pulled Anna into a long, endearing hug. "We just want you to be okay in the end." _

_Finally tears rolled out of Anna's eyes and she embraced her grandmother._

* * *

Back to Present

'Maybe it's my fault,' Anna guilt tripped herself, 'For the many times I never listened to my father.' She wiped the tears starting to form at her face. She heard movement from the other side of the room and saw Elsa stand up and straighten her clothes. The other girl began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going Elsa?"

Elsa pulled her ponytail down and quickly arranged it into her braid. "I was thinking," Elsa started, "That maybe if I can show my mother I can be independent and make good relationships and strides during this road trip. She'll change her mind."

Anna wanted to stop her, but calm-faced Elsa walked down the stairs as if she never heard the conversation. Anna wanted to do the same but instead brought the pillow back to her face and began quietly sobbing.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of getting thrown for a loop. Stayed tuned!


	6. Now where do we go?

A/N: I don't own Frozen or Disney

* * *

Anna finally brought herself off of the small bed. She walked down the stair case and directly into the bathroom of the RV. She began wiping underneath her eyes before she felt the vehicle come to a halt. After ensuring she did not look like she was just balling her eyes out, she opened up the door and saw Elsa sitting at the kitchen table booth, with headphones, propped against a pillow. The sliding door was open to the area where Adgarr and Iduna were sitting. Iduna flipped her book closed and unbuckled.

"All right girls," Iduna shook Elsa's knee which prompted her to remove her earphones, "We're only going to stop in Springfield for about an hour to refuel, get some snacks, and stretch our legs. Then, when we all meet back here, we can formulate some plans for the rest of this trip, sound good?" Elsa and Anna only nodded. Anna slipped her shoes on and walked directly out of the RV without another word. The bright sun nearly blinded her at first, but then she just stood there with her arms out and basked in it for a moment.

Adgarr filed out, followed by Iduna, and then lastly Elsa. For fear of having to confront her parents too soon, Anna quickly took a stick of gum out of her pocket, she realized this was the last one and sighed. Like clockwork, Iduna came up and gave her $40. "Why don't you and Elsa go pick some stuff out at the market down the street?" The red head gulped, pocketed the money, and walked over to Elsa.

"Your mom gave us some money; do you want to come with me to the store?" The toe of Anna's shoe drew in the gravel of the parking lot. A small bubble popped out of Anna's mouth and then the older girl surprised Anna, she took her by the arm and started walking away.

Once they were out of ear shot, Elsa began to chastise, "Do you really think sulking is going to help you?" Anna turned her face in the other direction.

"I'm not really sure what's going to help me." Anna admitted. "It's not like it's the end of the world, it's just the starting of a new one I'm not familiar with. It's not entirely my fault."

Elsa let go of the other girl's arm as they turned to walk into the store. Anna accidentally stood in place until she realized Elsa had let go and walked away, she shuffled after her, now walking side by side with her in the store again.

"I'm surprised," Anna said as she picked her favorite pack of gum off the shelf. "I'm surprised you don't have a million friends or a boyfriend. I really don't know anything about you Elsa."

"No, you don't," was Elsa said as she grabbed an iced green tea out of the fridge.

"Oh, grab me one too," Anna interrupted. Elsa grabbed a second bottle out of the cooler. "We don't know anything about each other. Who knows, maybe we never will."

Elsa turned around to keep walking down the aisles. Anna decided to shrug off what Elsa said to a bad mood or indigestion and grabbed a package of gummy bears. She followed the blonde girl up to the register and handed her the money. Anna promptly grabbed the bag from the clerk, once outside Anna finished their conversation.

"I think we should try to, at least for them. I feel like I've been annoying you since I got here and I don't think you're wrong for feeling that way. But at least for our parents, that's what they would want Elsa." Elsa still didn't say anything, she just grabbed at the braid on the side of her head and kept walking. When Anna fell behind this time, she took the few minutes to admire how Elsa moved. 'Truly like a princess' Anna thought, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Anna's faced turned beat red when she saw Elsa turn around and give her a puzzled look. She put her hand behind her head and scratched. "I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of...saying things in my head..out loud." Still embarrassed and still blushing, Anna's heart started to sink into her chest when the blonde twisted around and began approaching her. She was as close to her as she was yesterday night, in the loft against the window.

"Do you really think that Anna?" Elsa asked, her aqua eyes staring into Anna's again. Anna could feel her heart beating out of her chest and the other girl, just stood there calmly. Her lip's parted to answer her but was cut off by Adgarr shouting to the pair. "Come on girls, let's have a chat before we head to St. Louis."

Elsa spun around on cue and headed back toward the parked RV. Anna, once again frozen in time, 'That girl has a bad habit of doing that to me.' followed, dreading the entire way that this was going to be the chat we had overheard just a couple hours ago.

Once inside the RV, Anna set the bag down on the table, pulled out her new pack of gum in case she needed it for this conversation, spit her old piece out in the trash can under the sink, then pulled out both bottles of tea for Elsa and herself. Iduna, Adgarr, and Elsa all slid into the booth. The only seat open was the one next to Elsa, so she made herself cozy and twiddled her fingers under the table.

"So," Adgarr's loud voice bounced off of the walls in the motor home. All of the sudden a map was laid out on the table with their path trajected. "For the most part, we'll stay close to old Route 66 but there are some other interesting places and cities, I think we should see on the way."

Anna's eyes followed the map from city to city. 'Springfield to St. Louis, St. Louis to Tulsa, Tulsa to Oklahoma city, Amarillo, Albuquerque..' Her father's voice interrupted the rest of the journey.

"Once we leave Albequerque and head to Flagstaff, we'll make a small detour north to the Grand Canyon, I was thinking Las Vegas, and then back to Santa Monica and L.A.? In St. Louis, we can stay in a hotel for the night so we can all go out and enjoy the city. We'll stay most nights in the RV until we get to New Mexico, then we can do some camping, and then we'll live large in Vegas. Any questions, comments, concerns, oppositions?"

Elsa wanted to be a smart ass. 'Where along this route do we have a chance to prove to you, that you leaving us isn't the answer to the problems?' Seeing as that wasn't brought up yet, Elsa decided to keep the peace. She saw Anna to her right, biting her lip, as if she was pondering the same thing. She wasn't sure why but she reached her hand under the table and grabbed Anna's that were practically fighting together. She rubbed her thumb across the top of Anna's hand, trying to say, 'I know and me too.'

Anna finally had the courage to talk, "That sound's great dad, I mean I think you have it all figured out." She stood up, letting go of Elsa's hand slowly as she did. "I can't wait, this is going to be the best trip ever." She walked up the stairs.

Elsa chimed in, "Yeah, that sounds perfect." She too, got up and walked towards the top of the RV.

"Is something the matter with them dear?" Iduna asked as her and Adgarr made their way to their respective chairs.

"I'm really not sure darling, let's give them their space for now and we can talk to them over dinner in St. Louis."

The RV once again revved up and they were off. Another short drive to their next location.

"Do you think we should tell them tonight?" Iduna questioned and pulled out the book she was reading.

"I think we should monitor the mood of the evening, there is no use making them nervous. Our new house is only at the end of the block. I knew buying the whole neighborhood would pay off. There will be more than enough space for us all."

Upstairs, Anna took her braids out and started brushing them. She moseyed over to the couch in front of the tv and turned on some mindless cartoons. She flipped through the on demand, 'Courage the Cowardly Dog, perfect.'

Elsa brought her journal up to her face, constantly writing about the turn of events. They would be to St. Louis in a little over an hour. Jotting down emotion after emotion, she didn't hear Anna walk up to her, tying her last braid into place.

"Hey." Anna said and it caused Elsa to jump a mile.

"Ah, sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I think I have an idea."

Elsa sat with her knees to her chest, her journal now closed held firmly between her hands, and her aqua eyes waiting for Anna to finish.

"So, since we'll be getting to our next destination in the early afternoon, what if we propose us going out? You and me? We can find a club in the city. We can even just sit in the corner by ourselves the whole time, our parents wouldn't even notice. We can pretend we got some phone numbers or hell even pen pals, and maybe they'll see we are trying to work in the right direction, of finding ourselves or whatever."

"We just left this morning and all of a sudden, we both have this giant change of heart? They don't know that we know Anna, won't it look suspicious?"

"Well, it might, or maybe it will look like all of this time we're spending up here together is actually for the better, you know, instead of us brooding independently." Anna bit her lip and the confidence she approached Elsa with was diminishing, "You're right, I'm sorry that was a stupid idea."

"No, Anna, you're on to something. Fine, I'll do it. Let's try."

"Really, so you'll go out with me?" Anna's eyes grew and a smile appeared on her face. "I mean, not go out with me, but we'll go out together?"

"Yes Anna, I will go out with you."

Anna grew more excited as the minutes passed following that conversation, looking for something to wear, what she would do with her hair, what she would do with her make-up. 'Wow, it's like I am actually looking forward to this. Even though it is for pretend.' She turned off the tv and moved back to her belongings. After setting up a small ensemble on her bed, Anna rushed downstairs as they were approaching the city. She walked up to the front and peered out the driver's window. "Dad, we've never been to St. Louis right?"

Adgarr turned around surprised to see Anna standing there, now leaning against his seat. "No honey, we haven't. What about you Iduna?"

"I've been a couple times, all for business though. So, where should we have dinner at tonight?" Iduna looked to Anna, her smile almost turned Anna's stomach in a knot. She didn't want to hold any resentment, but this was the new woman in her father's life.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind. Elsa and I were thinking of maybe hitting a bar or a club in town, you know, just to go out and have fun and celebrate?"

The RV came to a full stop after exiting the highway at a red light. Adgarr and Iduna spoke at the same time.

"Just you two?"

"Elsa going to a club?"

Anna laughed nervously and stood on her toes. "Well, you see, we were thinking..." 'What to say without giving it away..' "That it would be..", 'Smooth Anna, you can do it.' "A great bonding experience! Exactly!" As if she was convincing herself.

Iduna turned to Adgarr and her face lit up. "Oh Anna, that sound's great. Don't let us two get in your way."

"Dad, the light," Anna found a way out, pointing her father towards the now green light followed by a honking of a horn behind them.

"Oh!" He accelerated and Anna made her way back upstairs.

She found Elsa on her bed, staring at a dress.

"Wow Elsa, is that yours?" Anna stared dreamy-eyed.

"Who else would it belong to?" Elsa looked around and gave Anna a puzzling look.

"Oh, duh, of course." Anna shrugged as if she didn't really ask that question. She took one more moment to eye the dress on the other girl's bed. Black mini-dress, it was satin with short sleeves and a translucent black collar. She was able to catch Elsa picking it up and took a peek at the back. Completely open from the collar down to the skirted area.

This caused Anna to look back at her dress. A shade of forest green, also short, but sleeveless. She had a cream-colored pair of heels to match. It was flattering but not as chic. 'Well, it's what I've got to work with, who's bright idea was to plan a club outing on a cross-country road trip anyway?'

The RV came to a full stop this time. Anna checked out the small window upstairs and saw they were at the end of the hotel parking lot. 'Can we even park this thing here?'

Someone started walking up the stairs and Elsa quickly hid her dress under her blankets. 'How odd...' Anna thought. Iduna appeared at the entry way of the large upstairs room. "Okay girls, we're here, bring what you need in for the hotel tonight. Don't forget your club gear." The mother winked.

"Club gear?" Both girls said in unison, almost disgusted.

"You know, you're get ups? Oh, whatever, don't make me feel that old." Iduna headed back to the base level and Elsa sighed.

"So, you told them already?"

"Is that an issue, they were bringing up other plans and I thought, hmm, would there be a better time?"

"No, I guess it's not an issue." Elsa grabbed her bag, put her journal and _hidden_ club outfit inside and followed after her mother.

'Why is she always so stoic, does she even know how to have fun?' Anna questioned internally. She grabbed her belongings and followed the rest of the family.

After leaving the RV and heading to the hotel lobby, her father handed a keycard to Elsa and herself. "We were going to get one room with two double beds but since you guys are going out, we didn't want to disturb you so we got separate rooms."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully and hugged her father.

"I'm glad you and Elsa are getting on just fine." He confided and gave an approving look to Elsa.

Elsa just stood there; doe eyed.

'If only you knew dad' Anna pressed her face into her father's chest, 'And if only you would tell us the truth.'

Iduna and Adgarr made their way towards the elevator.

"Wait, you're not on the same level as us?" Anna asked, almost worried.

"No dear, the only rooms they had available were on separate floors, but we're right above each other, see?"

Anna looked down to the keycard. "121."

"Yup, and we're 221, so if you need us, just come knock. We won't bug you guys for the rest of the night, but please, if you guy's end up drinking too much later and need a ride home, call. I insist."

"Don't worry dad, if that happens we will." Anna smiled as the elevator door shut and turned around to see Elsa already walking down the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Anna caught up to the blonde.

"There's no reason to shout, we're only six doors away from the lobby."

Anna didn't realize they had already stopped and Elsa was inserting her card.

Elsa stepped into the dark room before flipping the light switch, to the right was a counter with a mirror and to the left was a bathroom with a tub/shower combo. But straight ahead, was the main living area with a flat screen tv on a table across from, 'one king size bed?' Elsa looked and then turned the corner just to be sure.

Anna followed in after her and then plopped down on the bed. "Ah, now this is comfort."

'Would she say that about any bed?' Elsa pondered. "No, wait!" She accidentally shouted afterwards.

Anna quickly sat up and looked around, "What? What? Is it a bug?" She then jumped off of the bed and then turned around.

Realizing how she startled the red head, she tried to reason, "There's only um one bed." Anna looked around, "Oh Elsa, I wasn't even paying attention. I'm sorry if that bothers you, I can tell my dad and see if there's another room. Oh wait, he said there wasn't another room. I can sleep in the RV or on the floor?"

Anna tried to pick up her things until Elsa stopped her. "No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." 'Will we?'

"Oh, um okay." Anna brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and then turned to the clock next to the bed. '6 p.m., enough time to have a quick meal and then go out.' Anna bit her lip and then bit her thumb. 'Why did I think of such a stupid idea?'

Elsa observed Anna the entire time. 'What is she going back and forth about?' She brushed away any thoughts, grabbed her bag and headed towards the shower. Anna sat with her legs folded underneath her in a chair in the corner, 'When was the last time I danced?'

* * *

Six and a half years ago

_Anna and Kristoff walked into the home-coming dance, arm in arm. Anna wore a red dress that pleated out into a wide, but knee length skirt. Kristoff wore a black tuxedo with a small red rose corsage. The lights were dim and the ballroom (former gymnasium) was decorated with plenty of banners and floral touches. Kristoff made a tiny "Ahem" and then gracefully walked his strawberry blonde partner over to the punch table._

"_Thanks for coming with me Anna," Kristoff starts as he pours Anna a small glass. _

_Anna takes the cup and smiles, "Oh please, there's no need to be different or extra courteous, you're the same Kristoff I've known forever, just now you know, we're dressed up and at a dance." _

_Kristoff turned his head to the side and Anna didn't notice, that maybe this meant more to him than she would ever realize. _

_After socializing some, a slower song came on. Anna brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and the boy leaned over and softly asked, "May we have this dance?"_

"_We can, and by the way, that's much smoother than the last question you asked me." _

_Kristoff gave an ear to ear smile with a blush and led his date to the dance floor. The dance went smoothly but Anna had this pang in her stomach. She didn't know why but she just wished the song would end every few seconds. Even after it just started. _

_Once the song was finally over, a pop song came on, Anna excused herself to use the bathroom. On the way out of the massive room, she saw Aurora. She was going to say hi until her eye's focused more clearly on her friend. Aurora's eyes were lidded and she was dancing with another girl. 'That must be Mulan..' Anna thought as she watched closely. The blonde girl's back was pressed to Mulan as her hips were gyrating against her partners. Mulan's arms were on Aurora's hips and sides, as she danced behind her. Their bodies almost moving as one. Anna was lost in thought when she felt a small tap on her shoulder, embarrassed, she turned around._

"_Umm, I was just..on my way to the..."She pointed her fingers towards the door, "The um...bathroom of course." She began to walk away when the person who tapped her shoulder, now grabbed it. Her eye's finally settled on the other person as they shushed and a small giggle escaped their lips. The girl in front of her had medium length black hair, wearing a tight green dress with a blue flower corsage on her wrist._

"_Nani?" Anna questioned as the figure finally came to the light._

"_Yes, who else, lolo?" Anna had met Nani at the beginning of the school year. She was in the same class as Aurora. She was only here for a year, doing some 'Study Group?' Anna tried to remember, after that she would be heading back to Hawaii._

"_Sorry, I guess I was spacing."_

"_I don't think you were spacing; I saw you watching those two." _

_Anna gulped and was going to try to explain her actions until Nani interrupted her thoughts._

"_Do you want to learn how to dance like that?" Nani asked as she pulled Anna in front of her, she saw Anna give a small nod. "Good, it's easy, let's learn while the song is still playing."_

_Nani grabbed Anna's hips and pushed them side to side with the beat. "Just follow my hips, okay?" The pair continued for a bit and once she felt Anna get into the rhythm, she moved her hands up a little bit. "Good, okay, now add a little bit of roll to your hips." She dropped her hands lower again and gave Anna a new motion, while the younger girls hips and butt were pressed against Nani's front side. "Yes, just like that, just feel the beat." Anna was quickly catching on with Nani also swaying against her. "There you go, you got it. You're a fast learner." The song came to an end and Anna turned back to Nani with a large smile on her face._

"_Yo, Nani, those were some killer moves." A voice caught the girl's ears, as another new figure approached. He had black hair, with a matching black tuxedo, Anna's eyes noticed he wore a matching corsage on his chest to Nani's. "You too, Anna." David came into sight. _

"_Thanks, David, I was giving Anna a little lesson."_

"_Oh, really? Well, Anna you're learning from the best. Nani is the best Hulu dancer back at home. I promise." He flashed a sweet smile, not a hint of jealousy in his voice. Anna wasn't sure she crossed a line, she wasn't sure she thought about the offer. It was one of the nicest things, she's ever done._

"_Well, I'm going to head to the bathroom now, thank you again Nani, I hope to see you more this evening. You too David!" Anna found her moment and left the ballroom, wandering into the bathroom. She never knew Kristoff had watched the whole affair._

* * *

A/N: That will be the end of this chapter, next chapter, the club a go-go!


	7. The Pink Flamingo

A/N: Just some random disclaimers, random mentions of other Disney Characters, Elsanna, I don't own Disney/Frozen. The fun stuff. P.S. Besides the city names, essentially every other place in this story is just completely fictitious.

* * *

April 10th (Cont'd)

_It's about time now to go out. Anna's getting ready in the bathroom and I have my dress on. I want to back out, I have cold feet, but that wouldn't be fair. I doubt my mother at this point would actually know whether or not we went out. I wouldn't want to lie though. So, here I am. Going out on the town with my future step-sister. Wish me luck._

* * *

Elsa put the lid on her pen and tucked the journal neatly in her bag. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror. The way the black mini-dress hugged her hips. How much of her long legs were was actually pleased with how she looked besides her hair. 'Why can't I just be comfortable? I don't know maybe it's the whole, being completely out of my element on a road trip with nearly 50% strangers, moving to a place I'm not familiar with almost indefinitely. Yeah that has to be it.'

Elsa twirled the braid at the side of her head and then turned around when she saw Anna walk out of the bathroom completely done up. Anna's red hair tucked into a neat bun wrapped with a braid on the top of her head. Just a light amount of pink blush and pink lipstick. Her freckles almost pouring out of her skin. Her green dress, revealed her equally as freckled shoulders and arms, a small keyhole above her breasts revealed a small amount of cleavage. Elsa's eyes wandered down the girl's bodies, the dress stopping mid-thigh, her bold leg freckles catching her eyes again. She tightened the grip on her own braid as Anna looked up at her.

"Wow, Elsa, that dress. I mean you look incredible."

A muffled "Thanks," was the only thing to leave Elsa's lips. 'Why couldn't you say like, you too, or you more or something.' She stumbled over her own thoughts.

"Are you almost ready?" Anna's question surprised her, not that it wasn't to be expected, she was still lost in thought.

"I, um, don't know what to do with my hair."

The lack of confidence now caught Anna off guard. "Really? I mean, you'd look amazing no matter what you'd do I'm sure." Anna smiled and leaned forward. "But, I mean, I can help you or?"

"Just, how should I wear it?" Elsa had a bit of agitation in her voice.

Anna walked over closely, to Elsa's unsure dismay, "Put it up like you had earlier. In that ponytail. With the hair pulled away from your face with those bangs. Please."

Elsa felt all of the blood rush to her face but before it could surface, she rushed to the bathroom and threw her hair up. She put on a touch of mascara and her own pink lip shade. She stepped out and took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Anna had a small bag in hand with her phone, some gum, and her card. "Perfect, so I found this place right around the block so we don't have to worry about a taxi or anything like that. I think it's called, the Pink Flamingo? They had really good reviews, very friendly, relatively decent priced. All the shebang."

The blonde girl honestly didn't really care where they went, just that they went and got it over with.

"I'm texting my dad to let him know we're leaving now. He wired me some money to my card, and told me not to worry about anything tonight, so we can do as we please." Anna licked her lips, slid the phone back into the small purse and opened the hotel door. "Well come on, Elsa!"

Elsa took one last look in the mirror, before following Anna out of the room. 'Conceal, don't feel. You're confident, you can do this.'

The two rounded the corner, the sun almost finished setting when they approached the place, built into the bottom of a short skyscraper. They were greeted by the doorman who politely checked their ID's and ushered them in. The place was dark, minus some lights on the dance floor and dim lights above the bar. 'Maybe it didn't matter if I got dressed up.' Elsa relaxed her shoulders and followed Anna to the bar. "Hmm, I'll have a long island. Elsa, Elsa, what do you want?" The red head's hand beckoning Elsa to stand next to her at the bar. 'I'm not sure if I even want to drink, oh hell, why not?' "I'll take a long island as well."

"Wow Elsa, I wasn't expecting that, maybe a Cabernet or a Chardonnay, but a long island, yeesh, this is going to be fun tonight."

They grabbed the drinks and stood at a high-top table between the bar and the dance floor. Within the next fifteen minutes people started flooding the place. Elsa hastily downed the last sip of her long island and looked about.

"Hey um, Anna?"

Anna had the straw from her drink in her mouth, taking a slurp, Elsa could hear the ice cubes rattling as Anna hit the bottom of her drink. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Is this a gay bar?"

"Psh, what of course not?" Anna shrugged it off, that hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Are you certain?"

This time Anna rolled her eyes and then looked around, her jaw dropped. Nearly every couple on the dance floor was of the same sex and most of them female. 'Oh, maybe this is a gay bar.' She tried to play it off. "Oh well, I didn't even notice. What does it matter?"

The lax of Anna's voice relieved Elsa. 'Does she know I'm a lesbian? Is this some sort of strange bonding tactic, like hello Elsa, I know you're gay so I brought you here?" is what originally crossed Elsa's mind but seeing Anna's facade and how she played it off, she realized that Anna herself didn't know anything.

"I'm going to get another drink; do you want one?" Elsa nodded as Anna walked back to the bar. The bartender seemed to enrapture Anna in conversation quite quickly. She could see the freckled girl laughing as their drinks were being made. Elsa could feel her blood boil, but why? 'Am I jealous that Anna had a pretend idea that turned out real? That she's actually able to talk to people and I'm not?' She spun the straw around in her empty drink, when unknowingly a woman appeared beside her.

"Hey there."

Elsa looked to her right to see a woman, a few inches taller than her, with long wavy brown hair. No words came out of her mouth.

"My name's Megara, my friends call me Meg, who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm," Elsa started but failed to finish.

"What? Cat got your tongue? I'm only teasing with you wonder girl. I just saw a beautiful girl standing here by herself with an empty drink and I thought, maybe she'd want company. Either with myself or well let's say another drink?"

Elsa turned back to see Anna still chatting with the bartender and then turned back to Meg. "I'm Elsa. I'm not from around here. I'm from Chicago on my way to L.A." 'Now there's my confidence back.'

"Good, I'm happy I was able to get one answer out of you." Meg casually talked with Elsa as Anna was still at the bar.

"Oh no, really for the third time. I promise she's not my girlfriend. I know she's so so so beautiful. But we're just here on a road trip. It's not a lie. We're just here for pretend." 'Why am I excluding some details? I feel like I'm trying to hide something.'

"Well she keeps looking back to you but maybe since you're not her girlfriend, that girl over there actually stands a chance."

"What girl?" Anna looked to see Elsa actually openly talking with another person. "Oh, um, I'll go make sure she's okay." She grabbed the drinks and headed back towards Elsa. 'Why is she able to talk to this person so freely? What am I doing wrong?'

Anna passed between the two talking and sat at the other side of the table. Elsa blinked as Anna just slid her drink across the table to her. 'What are you doing Anna, just talk.'

"Oh, I see you have a drink now and a pretty girl to talk to." Meg faced Anna and gave what Anna depicted as a lecherous smile, for no good reason.

"I'm Meg, I was just talking to Elsa here, I hear you guys are on a road trip and you're only out here pretending. I hope you're not pretending to be gay either."

"What? I'm.." Before Anna could finish, Elsa butted in. "No, she's not gay. She's just here with me, but I am."

Anna wasn't sure if she just couldn't hear Elsa well enough above the music or if she 'A. Told this pretty girl I'm not gay and B. Admitted that she, herself was gay.'

"What?" Anna said loudly. Hopefully, her response would be clearer from the other girl.

"What? You didn't know your little beauty of a friend over here was a lesbian?"

"No, that's not really what I'm asking." Anna didn't mean to whisper.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Meg asked more sternly.

"What? Of course not!" Anna then shouted this time. "I have to use the lady's room." She slid off the stool and slid between dancing parties to get through.

"So, your friend comes to a gay bar, doesn't know it's a gay bar, doesn't know your gay and then gets offended?"

Now Elsa got a little mad. "No, it's not like that. I mean yes, she didn't know this was a gay bar and no she didn't know that I'm a lesbian. We kind of just met yesterday, but you didn't have to scare her off like that."

"Hey now, I didn't mean to, Ice Queen, relax. I just get a little innerved when people try to get cozy in gay clubs when they don't even give a shit about gay people."

"I said, it's not like that." Elsa said crassly.

"All right, fine, well like I said. I see you already have a drink and you already have a girl. So, catch ya later." Meg turned away and headed to another table with a lone visitor. Elsa snatched her drink and Anna's off the counter, took a huge sip and then made her own way through the dance floor to the restroom.

Elsa walked in and noticed the occupied stall. "Anna? Are you still in here? It's me, Elsa."

Anna opened up the door and walked out and then leaned her back against the wall. Elsa handed Anna her drink, both girls then took another sip at the same time.

Anna spoke first, "I'm sorry about back there. I didn't mean to get flustered. I hope you know I don't care that you're a lesbian."

"I know. That lady, Meg, she spoke completely out of line. I really think that she was just trying to flirt with me and wasn't expecting a pretty girl to already be my guest." 'Here's that confidence I had with Meg, but it's even, nicer with Anna.'

"Are you sure? I really just wasn't sure I heard right."

"Yes, I'm certain. As soon as you left, I told her you weren't acting out of line and then she got even more defensive and left. I really dodged a bullet there."

"Oh, good then I'm almost like a savior." Anna pulled out a shit-eating grin that caused Elsa to giggle.

"Not quite, but come on, let's get out of this bathroom. Let's enjoy the club a little bit more before we leave. Now that we've officially talked to new people."

Anna tucked a stray strand behind her ear, shuffled her bangs, and followed the older girl out of the bathroom.

Their table had already been occupied by another group so they found two empty spots at the bar. The bartender that was previously chatting with Anna walked up to them. "So, how'd it go with the infamous Meg over there blondie?"

Elsa looked up to the woman, who had shoulder length black hair. She wore a cutesy red and blue dress and had rosy cheeks.

"Wait, you knew who that was?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, she's famous around here. Sort of a player, if you will. I guess it's a good thing you ran over there that fast, little red riding hood. Saving your friend here from the wolf."

"Snow, this is Elsa. And also, you don't have to call me that you know."

"Oh, but it's perfect, I'm Snow White, you're little red riding hood, now who should you be, Elsa?"

"Apparently the Ice Queen." Elsa smirked while stirring her beverage before finishing off her second one.

"See? Now we all have names Red."

"Fine, fine fine." Anna saw that Elsa was almost done with her drink and well she was nearing the end of her own.

"Ice Queen, how are you feeling?" The red head teased, earning a patronizing look from Elsa.

"I'm not so bad. How about you Red?"

'Is Elsa actually joking with me?' Anna smiled and said, "Hm, I'm all right. Let's do a shot."

"Oh no, Anna wait.." before Elsa could finish, Anna had acquired Snow's attention.

"Let's do a shot, of, whatever your favorite shot is Snow. All three of us."

"Done deal, Red."

"Anna, are you sure we should drink more? We've already downed two long islands and we've only been here for an hour."

"Awe, it will be all right. Unless you don't want to, because I totally won't pressure you, but it's essentially free, we don't have to drive, I'm down to just you know let loose and have fun."

"Okay." Elsa breathed and decided to also continue with this night.

Snow reappeared with three shots in hand. "This is my signature caramel apple shot. It's strong, but it goes down real smooth. I promise it doesn't taste like poison."

Elsa winced and Anna winked at her. "All right!" Anna raised her drink, the two girls mirrored her. "To Snow."

"To Snow!" "To Me!" The other voices joined and then slammed the shots.

"Wow, that was actually delicious."

"Thanks Red, how'd it hit for you Ice Queen?"

"Really, it wasn't that bad." Elsa almost looked shocked. Snow smiled, grabbed the empty glasses and headed to her next customers. The music changed up and a pop song with a lot of low bass turned on.

"Elsa, let's go dance!"

"What?" was all Elsa could blurt before being dragged to the dance floor. "Anna, we shouldn't dance. What if more people think we're a couple? I mean, I'm not sure I even know how to dance." 'A million excuses flooded Elsa's mind as Anna brought her body closer to hers.

"What does it matter? We're only in town for one night, who cares what anyone thinks? I just want to dance." Elsa was still hesitant and Anna didn't want to force her. "Look, it's fine, I'm sorry I asked, I just thought that maybe you would want to. I can find someone else. I'm really sorry." Anna nearly pled as she let go of her grip on Elsa.

Elsa's mind flashed to that pang she felt when she saw Anna talking to the bartender and wrapped her arms around Anna before she could walk away. The younger girl's backside now against her front. The only thing separating their bodies was two thin sheets of fabric. Anna's heart dropped in her chest and her cheeks flared red. "No, it's okay. I'll dance with you."

Anna could feel Elsa's hips rotating around hers. Her arms still splayed across her abdomen, but now more relaxed, just holding onto Anna. Once the shock settled, Anna started to join in. She placed her hands over Elsa's. Noticing that Elsa's hands were only slightly larger than Anna's but her fingers weremore slender. Elsa's face rested to the right of Anna's head, while her body lead her.

Elsa pulled her head back a bit and admired the freckles on Anna's back and shoulders as the song continued. 'Should I stop?' Elsa would have questioned but was unable to. She was just absolutely in the moment. Until the song ended and faded into a new one. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, even though it was the other girl who asked her to dance. She started to pull away when she felt smooth hands hold her own in place. "Not yet." She heard the voice retaliate. She brought her head back down and let the world fade away. 'Danger, danger Elsa.' Her own mind spoke again, but she just kept shrugging it off. 'Anna is only interested in dancing and pretending for the night. I can do the same.' She reasoned.

Elsa felt Anna's hands leave her own and was almost disappointed until she felt them slyly move upward and grab onto her neck. The flashing lights on the dance floor now felt like fireworks and Elsa felt like she was floating through the sky. The small hands on her neck, occasionally grasping, the backside of Anna pushing into her, so very close to an erogenous zone. Her own breasts pushed into this girl's perfect freckled back. 'Danger!' Her thoughts rung louder.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke as the next song ended.

"Hmm?" Anna spun around, lifting her hand over the other girl's head to keep them rested at her neck and shoulders as she faced Elsa.

"I think we should stop dancing now." Every word that fell out of her mouth she regretted. Now with Anna facing her, her cheeks that were lifted by an immaculate smile now lowered a bit. Her eyebrows formed into a worried expression as Elsa ended their fun.

"Do you not like dancing with me?" Anna pouted. Elsa looked down to her pleading turquoise eyes and then briefly to her lips, but then instantly right back up to her eyes.

'Don't fuck up, don't fuck up.' Her inner monologue continued.

"No." Elsa said and as Anna was about to drop her arms. "I love dancing with you."

Anna looked up and then had to shake her head and shut her eyes. 'No, no, no. Yes.'

"Yes, I think we should stop dancing for now, but we'll do this again soon, right Elsa?"

"I think so." The blonde didn't want to give any promises.

"Okay, I think I want one more of Snow's apple shots and then we can leave if you'd like. Do you want one too?"

Elsa just shook her head no. "I'm going to use the restroom; I'll meet you at the bar okay?"

Anna smiled as they parted ways momentarily. As she arrived at the bar, she saw Snow give her a big, "Pffft."

"What was that for?"

"That's not my girlfriend, my ass."

"Snow please, if she really was, I would have told you by now. I swear, I mean, actually.."

"Actually, what?"

Anna was about to tell Snow that they were well soon to be step-sisters, but she wasn't ever sure she would see this girl again, so then why would it matter. Well then it all came out.

"Elsa's mother and my father are going to be getting married in about a month. I hardly know Elsa, contrary to your belief, and even Elsa said I'm not gay." Anna blurted out, as Anna does.

"Well, I'm not going to try to reload anything you just unloaded, if you're catching my drift, but regardless, it seems like you two are getting on well. Maybe make time to get to know her." Snow showed a smile and was already mixing two shots. "One for me and one for you?"

"That sounds perfect." As Anna was downing her shot, Elsa walked up behind her, her ponytail swinging side to side with her hips. She was almost to the other girl when she noticed someone else plop into the seat she was eyeing. Snow caught her glance and motioned her head to an empty chair on the other side. Elsa obeyed and walked around the bar.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" The person already seated asked. Anna took a look behind her and didn't see Elsa coming back, she didn't want to be rude, she assumed they were about to leave anyway.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all."

"Good, I wasn't sure if you were saving it for that blonde you were dancing with or not, I don't want to sound weird but I've had my eye on you since I walked in."

On the other side of the bar table, Snow was talking with Elsa.

"So, how do you know?" Snow inquired, leaving Elsa with much confusion.

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know Anna is straight, Snow Queen?"

Elsa coughed, "Excuse me?"

"You said she wasn't gay; I'm assuming you meant she was straight."

"Look, I'm not sure how you knew that..." 'One guess, Anna.'

"But you also really don't know her at all."

Elsa wasn't sure if she was getting angry or if Snow was making sense. Or both.

"Maybe you should try to get to know her better." Snow stepped to the side opening up Elsa's view point. She could now see Anna, 'Is she flirting with the girl who took my spot next to her?' All very accusatory. 'Nice going, Elsa.'

The woman next to Anna was tall and had a darker complexion. Long, straight black hair with a beaded necklace. A small feather in her hair. "So, you're not with that woman from earlier?"

"No, I'm not sure why people keep asking that." 'Gay bar, the grinding, oh duh.' "Well, I mean, just know that I'm not."

"I'm Pocahontas."

"Wow, that's a really pretty name." Anna faced her body more towards her and leaned in. "My name's Anna."

Elsa saw this and stood up. She made her way around the bar.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"I.." Anna's rejection was interrupted by the blonde.

"Anna, can I speak to you please? Alone?"

"I'm sorry, can you please excuse me? Snow, can we have our check when you have a chance?" Anna grabbed her small bag and walked towards Elsa. Leaving Pocahontas to reach her own decision, Anna probably wasn't going to dance with her and it was her not-girlfriend's fault.

"Elsa, are you okay? I'm sure you heard me but I asked Snow for our check. We can leave."

"Were you going to dance with her?"

"Who? Snow?"

"No, Anna. The attractive woman asking you to dance."

"Oh! Well honestly, I was trying to get out of the conversation, I was pretty tired and I wasn't sure where you went so, I wanted to come and find you."

"I'm sorry Anna."

"For what?"

"For presuming to know so much about you, for not making any other effort."

"Elsa, we've known each other for a day. I would be surprised if you knew any more about me. Besides, we theoretically have the rest of our lives." Anna's unwavering positivity struck a lot of chords inside of Elsa. 'Here I am, with negative thought after negative thought, and she just never stops shining.'

"Well, you're right." Elsa lead Anna back over to the bar, Pocahontas's seat now unoccupied. Snow add three more shots to that tab. Anna was surprised at Elsa's sudden forwardness.

Snow smiled, laid the check down and the three shots.

Elsa stood up and her eyes shined like crystals, all of her attention on Anna.

"To making new friends."

Anna stood up and Snow howled. "To making new friends!"

In two seconds, the shots were gone, the check was signed, Anna left her phone number on the receipt for Snow to stay in touch, in case they ever venture back to St. Louis again. The walk back to the hotel was short, once inside the room Anna rapidly took off her shoes, grabbed a set of pajama shorts and a shirt and headed into the restroom. Her phone on the counter and buzzed which caught Elsa's eye. She didn't mean to read it, but the message was so short it instantly registered in her brain. "Tell me how it goes with Elsa! XOXO!" She tried to erase the message from her memory, feeling bad for accidentally seeing it. Whipped off her dress and threw on her nightgown. Anna walked out with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh crap, Elsa," the words sounding more like sounds, "I forgot about the bed situation."

"It's fine Anna, it's a king-size, there's more than enough room." Anna smiled and then finished brushing her teeth. After Elsa finished getting ready for the night, she walked over to the lamp and to her amazement saw Anna already sound asleep. She cuddled up on her side and was about to scold herself for not writing in her journal, when sleep hit her like a ton of bricks and both girls were dead to the world.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Back to family time tomorrow on the road trip!


	8. Camping? Camping

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! Normal warnings, mention of other Disney characters, I do not own Frozen or Disney. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning was a breeze. Elsa woke up as the sun was rising, brushed her teeth, and yawned approximately four times. She grabbed her phone from her backpack, 'Dead, of course. I never use this thing.' She plugged it into the wall, changed out of her gown into some black jeans with a white button up shirt. While she waited for her phone battery to charge, Elsa grabbed her journal and started to write the first things that came to mind, 'Snow..., apple shots..., Anna,...the dancing..., my god the dancing..., Anna...,'

Elsa crossed her legs on the bed, looking to her left hoping she didn't disturb the sleeping girl. 'Anna...' Instead of scribbling down more about the red headed girl in her journal, she sought a distraction. Luckily, she didn't have to look too far. The sound of her vibrating phone indicating the power was back on caught her full attention. 'Unread emails, unread texts, oh there's one from my mom.'

"Good Morning Sweetie, Adgarr and I are going to run out in the morning and buy some more stuff for the trip. There's free breakfast until 10 a.m. and check out is at 11 a.m. Make sure Anna is up and eats. Love you XOXO."

The blonde brushed her bangs back with her fingers. 'I guess there's no escaping her.' She crawled back on to the bed towards Anna. Before getting too close, she started saying her name softly. "Anna, Anna." No response still. This time, shaking her shoulder, "Anna, wake up, so we can get breakfast and be ready before check out."

Anna unconsciously grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her into the bed, her face pressed against her chest. "Five more minutes."

Elsa pulled back quicker than she could blink. Anna woke up immediately after that. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Elsa turned towards the bathroom. "You need to start setting an alarm if this is going to become a habit."

Anna blushed and without missing a beat, "You should start wearing your hair down more often." Before turning into the bathroom, Elsa looked in the mirror forgetting she hadn't yet done her hair. She audibly sighed and began braiding her hair as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Anna giggled.

After a quiet (not unusually quiet) breakfast and tidying of the hotel room, the girls headed out to the parking lot and made their way to the RV. Adgarr was pilling in some last of the groceries. "Welp, that should last us for the next couple weeks Iduna. "

"Well, I hope so. We've got enough food to feed an army, enough drink to keep a king happy, and," Iduna shuffled around in a paper bag before turning around to the girl's approaching, "Enough games to keep the boredom away."

"Mom, I'm not twelve anymore..," Elsa was cut off by Anna shouting, "Oh my god I love Uno! These are great."

Iduna smiled and hugged Anna's shoulders. She winked at Elsa as she walked with Anna into the RV.

Once they were all inside, Elsa brought her belongings up to the top of the double decker. Anna looked over all of the games and puzzles at the kitchen booth while Adgarr and Iduna got strapped in to drive.

"Next stop, Tulsa loves." Adgarr looked over to Iduna and then behind him to his daughter. Anna's eye's lit up as she grabbed some games and ran upstairs to find Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa!"

"What?" Elsa asked frightened.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just saying we're heading to Tulsa now, but we're just going to top off there and keep driving for a while so we'll be holed up. Do you want to play a game later?"

"Maybe.."Elsa partially lied. She was interested in doing whatever Anna wanted to do, 'But, why?'

"I'll take that as a yes," Anna said smugly and walked over to her own bed. "We've got a decent amount of driving ahead of us, I should text Kristoff."

Elsa's ears perked up, "Kristoff?"

"Yeah, Kristoff, I've known him almost my whole life. We've spent a lot of time together, but we aren't as close. Ever since he went off to college it's been harder. He's almost graduated though."

Elsa bit her lip and then grabbed her braid, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Anna pranced about a bit, before teasing "Let's get to know each other first. Then, maybe I'll tell you." Anna made her way back downstairs to use the restroom and Elsa's heart thumped. 'What am I doing?' The drive ahead of them was going to be the longest one yet. While Anna was away keeping herself occupied, Elsa found the moment to write.

* * *

April 11th

_I want to keep at least this updated, I feel like I'm on the verge of a story but I don't know where to start. Maybe that's because I'm at the beginning. I want this to be about me but my thoughts are constantly occupied by this woman named Anna. She keeps me on my toes, unknowingly. I think I finally have my adventure ahead. This is all so new to me, I want to experience this to the fullest but I wish there was someone to help me through it._

* * *

Elsa closed her notebook knowing, that even though all that was inputted was speculation, her mind was in one thousand and one places.

Anna spent a lot of the trip downstairs with her father and Iduna. They weren't too inquisitive on what happened on the night out, as long as the girls were safe and had fun. There was no mention of the fact Anna had accidentally brought the two to a gay bar and both were hit on by very attractive but maybe crazy other women. She did mention Snow though and how they were already friends and hit it off well, hopefully to score a point for their team. (The team that shows their parent's they can be functioning adults) Anna laughed out loud and caught questioning glances but just shrugged it off.

"Oh, Dad, what did you guy's do last night? Anything fun?" Anna changed the subject enough to get the attention off of herself.

"Oh definitely, I would say so, how about you Darling?" Adgarr took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Iduna's leg, with a small squeeze. "Yes, we had a great time. We had dinner at this nice restaurant down the street, we had a few drinks and snuck back out to the RV to..." Iduna paused and then brushed it off as clearing her throat, "organize some shelves, and then slept peacefully back at the hotel."

Anna thought it sounded a little boring but still quaint. "Oh, nice, well, I'm glad you had fun." She walked back to the booth she was sitting at, "Christening the RV..." She finished under her breath. Anna grabbed a word search out of the now box of games and began the first puzzle. She was looking right at the book but couldn't focus. After a few more minutes, she gave up and shouted back to her dad, "How much longer?"

"We have two more hours until Tulsa, we'll stop off there for gas and exploring if you girls want and then about an hour and a half away from that, we'll be stopping at the Arcadia Lake campgrounds for the next two nights."

Iduna butted in, "The weather should be decent enough if you girl's want to go in the lake. Or maybe rent a boat."

"We'll see, I guess." Anna didn't want to end her sentence there, it came off as rude but that wasn't her intention, "When we get there that is. We'll be getting there probably around 8 or 9 p.m. then?"

"That's right honey." Adgarr answered from behind her.

The rest of the drive to Tulsa wasn't very lively. Iduna would read inbetween chatter with Adgarr, Anna flipped between books and games, eventually playing something on her phone, 'Els is doing, whatever Elsa does upstairs.' Anna thought, closing the word search book for the fourth time and headed upstairs when they were about 20 minutes away from the city.

Anna crept up the stairs, trying not to bombard the girl with her presence, at the top she saw Elsa sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to disturb her but didn't want her to miss a chance to get ready before they made their stop. She woke Elsa up, with minimal groaning on the other girl's part, well compared to Anna.

Once they were stopped, Elsa yawned and stretched. The family stretched their legs while Adgarr got gas. They poked around a small shopping mall before deciding they were all eager to get to the campground and made their way back on the road. Another small, uneventful drive and they were there.

Anna could see other families with their RV's already set up. Chairs in front under an awning, some people were grilling as the sun set over the lake. The lake was calm and the wind barely moved the trees surrounding the area. As soon as they were parked, Anna was just about running out the door before Adgarr grabbed her shoulder, "Woah, not so fast honey. Help me set this up and then you're free to do whatever you want."

"Fine, fine," Anna said as she pressed the button to release the awning. She brought chairs and a table that nestled into the side of the RV under the awning. "Woah and a TV built into the side?" Anna said out loud to no one in particular. She grabbed the food Adgarr mentioned, set it out on the table, clapped her hands together in an 'All done' fashion, grabbed her gum and her phone as she was about to walk away again, she felt her father stop her once more.

"Dad, I did it all, look?"

"I know, I just wanted to thank you, thank you so much, you did it in record time too bean," Adgarr pulled Anna into a light embrace. "Iduna and I will get dinner ready, so be back here in about an hour, take a flashlight it's almost dark and oh, will you bring Elsa with you?"

On cue, Elsa walked out of the camper and looked around in amazement. Their camping set up looked more like a patio at a 5 star hotel. While looking around, she caught Anna walking up to her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her down the path in front of them. The younger girl turned around and said, "Come on Elsa, let's go explore!"

"Right now?" Elsa said biting her lip, while still being dragged. "It's getting kind of dark." She tried to make excuses but Anna saw right through it.

"I know, you're a city girl, but this is where I feel most at home. I miss the outdoors in Napa, once we're back to L.A. and settled in, we can go there and I'll show you everything."

"I'm not just a city girl," Elsa snapped almost angrily, pulling her hand out of Anna's.

"I didn't mean anything bad behind it." Anna stopped and gave her an apologetic look. "I can just tell you're a little scared but it's okay, I will be right here." She reached her hand back out again, hoping Elsa would take it back.

"Fine, but I'm not scared." Elsa lied as she grabbed Anna's hand again.

The two walked around for about 10 minutes before finding a walking trail through some wood. Of course, Anna lead the way and pulled Elsa with her. The sight of a campfire through the trees caught the redhead's eyes as she zeroed in on the position.

"Anna, that's probably somebody's camp, we can't just trompse into it."

"I know, I know, I am just getting a closer work. Besides, we passed all of the campgrounds, so I don't know who would be camping out here."

"We are." A third voice startled both of the girls, Anna threw Elsa in her embrace as their eye's focussed on the dim figure in front of them.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guy's. I'm Hans."

Anna breathed and let go of Elsa, she turned to Hans and almost accused, "What are you doing camping out here in the middle of the forest, you nearly scared us half to death!"

"Hey, calm down, my friends and I are just out here because it's more chill. We can be louder out here later and well, to be honest party a little harder."

Anna's mean gaze softened as she started to trust the person in front of them, "Oh really? A party?" She was now eyeing the man in front of her, he had beautiful brown hair, with small, neat sideburns. He was wearing a short-sleeved green button up that matched his eyes, tucked into his jean shorts with a brown belt.

Elsa cleared her throat, Anna grabbed her hand once again and brought her forward. "I'm Anna and this is Elsa."

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa extended her free hand to Hans, who shook it lightly. "You as well, Elsa, Anna." He looked between both girls. "Would you guy's like to join us? I can introduce you to everybody, there's six of us."

Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, "We have to get back for dinner soon." Anna shushed her politely. "We'll think about it, we have to wrap some stuff up with the family back at camp, but if we say yes, should we bring a tent?"

"Definitely! That would be great. I hope to see you later then?" Hans gave Anna a flirty smile and winked.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Anna stared without moving for just a few seconds too long, this time she felt Elsa pulling her. Once they were out of the woods, Anna removed her hand from Elsa's grasp. "Hey, what was that for?"

"We don't know him Anna. I just didn't want you to make a decision too hastily."

"To be fair, I barely know you Elsa. I wouldn't have stopped some cute girl from talking to you."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to end it short. It's just almost time for dinner," an excuse, "I didn't want your father or my mother to worry, " a lie with some truth, "just think it over before you decided to go, okay?"

Anna backed down off of the offense, re-attached herself to Elsa as they walked back towards the campground. "Fine, but if I go, you're going with me."

"Hey,..I never said I would!"

Anna laughed sheepishly as they arrived back to the RV.

"Hey girls, how was your walk?" Iduna asked, as she was setting the table. Anna plopped down at the table, Elsa sat to her right.

"It was pretty good," Anna started and began scooping food on her plate, "This place is pretty big, we wandered off into the woods a bit." She was about to take a bite, "Then we stumbled onto a small party in the woods."

"Oh really now?" Adgarr inquired as he sat across from Anna.

"Yeah, we met this really cute guy named Hans, he said him and a few of his buddies were partying out there as to not disturb the other campers."

"That sounds thoughtful as well as a little shady." Iduna said.

"I don't think it was too shady, I think I will go back to it after dinner." Anna chowed down as Elsa ate slowly next to her.

"Is your phone charged in case something goes wrong or we need to get a hold of you?"

"Yes, Dad, it's all good."

Iduna looked to Adgarr, a touch of worry in her voice as she whispered, "Is that all right with you Adgarr?"

"Of course, I trust my Anna. I know she won't make any stupid mistakes, besides, I'm glad she's making friends." Iduna nodded and turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, do you think you could go with Anna? I feel like you'll be safer together."

Elsa dropped her fork for a second and Anna turned to her, "Elsa, I think we'd have lots of fun. We'll bring a tent and crash together, and if you hate it, I will bring you back here." Anna extended her hand to the older girl, her little finger pointed towards her, "Pinky swear."

Elsa gulped and then straightened out the napkin across her lap, "Oh, um, okay. I will try to go."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed and finished the rest of her meal. She ran into the RV while yelling, "Dad, where did we store the tents?"

"In the master bedroom, in the bottom cabinet dear." Adgarr responded before turning to Elsa. "Thank you for agreeing to go with her, Anna will take good care of you too, I just know it. If anything at all happens, you two can come back at any time in the night or give us a call." His reassurance helped take the edge off of Elsa a bit, 'If I can handle the club, I can handle a little college party in the woods.' Elsa finished her food and then strolled inside to pack a small bag. She wouldn't need much, just her journal, a pillow, a blanket, and something cozy to sleep in. Everything else is just a short walk away.

Anna already had a small bag filled with her pillow and a blanket as well sitting on the booth in the kitchen. She brushed her teeth and then recombed her hair into braids. "You ready, Elsa?" She shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, I'm coming." Elsa responded and slowly made her way down the stairs, partially out of hesitation, partially out of nervousness.

Anna grabbed two flashlights and put one in Elsa's hand. "I checked the batteries in both of these, so we should be all set." Both girls made their way out of the RV and hugged their respective parents, followed by repeating messages of "Call us" and "Be safe" followed by, "We wills" and "Okays".

Once down the path a bit about to head into the wooded area, Elsa stopped a bit. With their backpacks on, Anna moved Elsa's flashlight to her left hand and turned it on, she then switched her flashlight to her right hand and grabbed Elsa's other hand with her free one. "Let's go, Ice Queen."

Elsa giggled at the nickname she earned last night and loosened up. They walked through the path until they saw the same fire again. Once they got into the clearing, they heard a voice they could only assume was Han's shout their names. "Anna, Elsa, you guys made it!"

Anna spoke first, naturally, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

Elsa rolled her eyes, remembering part of her hesitation was about how Anna was giving this stranger the goo-goo eyes.

"Yeah, happy to be here." Elsa added not to sound rude.

"Well we have some open chairs by the fires, there should be enough light to pitch your tent in that empty space over there," He gestured to an empty space after a row of three other tents, "We have beer and wine in the cooler, so help yourselves."

Anna walked over to the cooler and grabbed herself a drink. She assumed Elsa would have followed her but once she realized she was still standing in the same position, she walked back over. She took the blonde girl's hand again and pulled her towards the cooler. "Want anything?"

"Wine." Elsa said and grabbed her braid with her free hand.

Anna grabbed a mini wine bottle out of the cooler, she held it in the same hand as her beer and walked over to the clearing where the tent will be. She set down her own beer and quickly made up the tent. (It was a simple two cross-bars with a covering but decent with space.) It only took her about eight minutes to set up. Once the tent was complete, she took a swig of her own drink and laid her backpack inside. Before zipping the tent, Elsa handed Anna her backpack as well, which she laid next to her own. She sealed the tent, grabbed her beer and Elsa's hand and walked back over to the fire.

"Okay, you guy's these are my new friend's Anna and Elsa. The ones that I saw just a while ago walking around in the woods."

Elsa's eye scanned the perimeter of the campfire. Hans was standing next to a girl with bright, long red hair. In the chair to the left of them was a man with short black hair. After three empty seats, her eye's fell upon two more girls, one with long black hair done up in a ponytail and one with long brown hair, lying flat across her shoulders. With her eye's making her way around the bonfire, she settled on the other two occupants of the "party", a larger man with huge muscles and short (and crazy) reddish brown hair and another man with short blonde hair.

"Let me introduce everyone," Han's interrupted Elsa's mental survey. "This is Ariel and her boyfriend, Eric!" The girl waved and the boy nodded. "Over here we have Vanellope and Vanessa. But don't be confused, they aren't twins. However, Vanessa is Ariel's twin." Elsa was already confused as Anna kept waving to each new person. "And last but not least, we have Ralph and Adam."

"Hey, I'm Anna!" Anna bowed jokingly. Elsa was able to mutter, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Here, have a seat," Han's walked as the girls followed to the empty trio of chairs.

Hans sat between Eric and Anna, leaving Elsa to sit between Anna and Vanellope. Numerous conversations were buzzing over the sound of the crackling fire as Hans turned towards Anna.

"So, where are you guy's from?"

"Well, I'm actually from like the Napa Valley area." Anna answered, while staring him in the eyes. He only broke her gaze to give Elsa attention, as the question was directed to both of them. "And, I'm from Chicago." Elsa was uninterested but her voice didn't portray it.

"Wow, so you're a long way from home. I'm actually from St. Louis, but everyone here is also from all over. We all graduated from the same college and decided to do a last-minute fling."

Anna and Hans conversation went on for some time, Elsa wasn't counting. She used the opportunity to gather information about Anna from what she was providing to Hans, but besides that, this night was boring. She finished her wine and retrieved another. 'Might as well make it a little more interesting.'

"Hey you guys," Ariel spoke to the whole group, "We should play a game." 'Not that interesting,' Elsa sighed.

"Really, what do you have in mind?" Her boyfriend followed up.

"Well, I don't know, I am really down for anything. We can play a drinking game or truth or dare?"

"I'm already playing a drinking game," Vanessa said snidely. "Every time I want a drink, I take one."

"Oh, come on, party pooper." Ariel whined back.

"I'm down for some truth or dare," Ralph added.

Hans stood up and turned to the newest members of their party, "Only if Anna and Elsa feel comfortable. I want them to have fun with us tonight." Anna blushed and Elsa felt nauseous. 'Why is he being so gentlemen-like, I have a bad feeling about him.' Elsa wished she could turn to Anna and tell her this, but she knew the other girl wouldn't believe her. 'Oh yes, my gut tells me this so we should pack up and go home.' She knew that wouldn't make any sense.

"Well, that's fine with me Hans, what about you, Elsa? Would you want to play?" Anna gave Elsa the most heartwarming smile and she immediately buckled. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Anna."

She didn't mean to say that out loud. At least not like that, but the other girl didn't seem to notice. "Awesome, let's do it!"

"Okay, since I thought of the idea, I will go first." Ariel immediately looked to Eric. "Truth or Dare?"

"Is this why you wanted to play? Is this some ploy?" Ariel pinched him. "Fine, fine, dare. Go big or go home, right?"

"Hmm, this is the hardest part," Ariel thought and then looked up to the starry sky through the trees. "I dare you to shot-gun a beer." Eric smiled, mouthed a quick "Easy," and then walked to the cooler. In two seconds, he stabbed the can, popped the top and downed the beer. Almost ceremoniously, he slammed the empty can to the ground, as if he had to prove he was done. The group cheered and Elsa remained unimpressed. Realizing she might be giving off that demeanor, she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Okay, my turn now," Eric scanned the group until his eye's fell on Ralph, "Okay Ralph, truth or dare." He seemed to ponder for a moment, his head resting on his chin. "Hmm, truth!" He said as he looked back to Eric.

"Are you interested in anyone in this circle, romantically?"

"That's unfair!" Ralph shouted.

"No, that's the game," Eric retorted.

Anna and Hans laughed a bit as Ralph looked towards the ground, "Well yeah, I suppose.."

Eric yelled again, "Well, who?"

"Hey now, that's not the game, I answered your question."

Ariel butted in, "He's right Eric, you had your question." Eric nestled down in his chair.

"Okay Vanellope," Ralph turned to the black-haired girl and grinned. 'So, I think she's the one,' Anna thought and turned to Hans who was already nodding as if he read her thoughts.

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, dare of course. I'm not a chicken."

"Hey, are you calling me a chicken for picking truth?"

"I didn't say that, but maybe." Vanellope stuck out her tongue. "I'm waiting."

"Fine, I dare you to stop being such a turd."

"Objection!" She yelled.

"I agree, that's not really a dare Ralph," Adam agreed.

"Fine, I dare you to climb that tree!" He pointed to a large tree next to the tents.

"Piece of cake," Vanellope stood up and the group followed. Before approaching the tree, she cracked her fingers and lunged. Elsa and Anna couldn't even stifle their laughter as the girl, literally moved from limb to limb like a monkey. The grouped howled once she made it to the top and then swung herself back down. Once they were all sitting again, Vanellope chimed in, "Next time, don't make it so easy on me okay?"

Ralph nodded as Vanellope looked for her victim. She stared Adam in the eye as she opened her mouth. Before she spoke, she quickly turned to Vanessa, "Truth or dare Vanessa."

"Oh, fuck you, I thought you were for sure going to pick Adam."

"That's all part of the game, my friend."

"Fine, I pick truth."

"Would you rather be a race car driver or live in a world full of candy?"

"What kind of question is that?" Vanessa was surprised.

"It's your question for truth or dare."

Anna turned to Hans and whispered, "I really expected something crazier after what I just saw from her."

"Oh, that's Vanellope's thing, she is a master of catching people off guard." Hans and Anna turned their attention back towards Vanessa.

"I'd rather be a race car driver, I'd rather make decent money than be in a world covered in candy."

"That's a trick question, the answer was both!" Vanellope stuck out her tongue again.

"No this was my truth, you little shit." Vanessa mimicked the other girl, sticking her tongue out even further.

"Whatever, it's your turn." Vanellope crossed her arms and leaned back.

"You, new girl, blondie, Elsa is it?"

All eyes shifted to Elsa as she tried to keep a good composure.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth I suppose." She took a long drink of her bottle and faced the girl who would determine her fate, for at least the next 30 seconds.

Vanessa thought for only a moment before turning back to the blonde, "What's your favorite sex position?"

Elsa almost spit as she turned to Anna, Anna reached over and grabbed her hand. With a squeeze, Elsa knew Anna was telling her that she didn't have to answer if she wasn't comfortable. The blonde realized she spent a decent amount of time eavesdropping on Anna's conversation with Hans, learning about her and her favorite food (sandwiches), her favorite animal (dragon), and more that she figured she would answer just so Anna would know more about her.

Elsa's gaze turned back to Vanessa "I've never had sex before." She admitted without breaking eye contact.

Vanessa and Vanellope's jaw dropped. Elsa assumed the reaction was similar around the crowd but those were the only two people in her sight. Behind her, she didn't know Hans was raising a curious brow and dawning a sneaky smile.

Vanessa broke the silence, "I mean, wow really? You're so gorgeous, I mean you're extremely hot. Why not?"

Elsa smirked, "I think the rule is only one question at a time, is it not?" She asked matter of fact like and Ariel smiled and nodded.

"She's right Vanessa, you got your answer. Now it's your turn Elsa."

Elsa ended up choosing Ariel who chose Adam who chose Hans which tore the night between very personal questions and very strange dares. Ariel had to stand on her head while brushing her hair with a fork, Adam had to run and skinny dip into the lake, Hans admitted he never kissed a man to nobody's surprise. So, now it was Han's turn to ask.

"Truth or dare, Anna?" Elsa wasn't surprised in the least.

"Dare, for sure!" Anna squealed. Elsa looked between the two and noticed Han's staring at Elsa intently. 'Why is he looking at me? This isn't my turn.'

"I dare you to kiss Elsa."

"What?" Elsa was perplexed. The other boys in the group and Vanessa leaned in intently, Ariel bit her thumb as she watched her boyfriend get caught up in the amusement. Vanellope whimpered a small, "Woah."

"Really? That's my dare Hans?"

Hans crossed his arms, "Unless you're going to wig out."

"What, I would never." Anna turned her body towards Elsa next to her, her eyes were glossed over, unless Elsa's eyes were deceiving her. Once Anna realized she wasn't close enough, she stood up and hovered over the blonde.

Elsa sat speechless as the red head just leaned in. "But, Anna, we're going to be.." 'Sisters', is what word would have fell out of her mouth, if it wasn't hushed by Anna's lips pressing against hers. Her wide eyes slowly shut as she felt the world disappear around her.

The kissed seemed to last eternally in Elsa's mind, as she pulled away to be the good big sister, but as soon her face pulled back, she felt Anna's hands cup her face and bring her in for another long kiss.

After a few moments, Anna finally let go, her heavy breath on Elsa's face left her flush.

Hans was the first to start yowling, followed by the group.

"Yo, Anna, that was amazing!" Ralph cheered.

"You kissed her like you've known her forever." Vanessa added.

"Oh actually, we only met each other a couple days ago. We don't really know each other. Yet." She enunciated.

Once Elsa came to, she saw Anna get comfortable back in her seat and finish the last of her beer. She was about to get up and get another one, when Elsa said a quick, "No, I've got it." She needed another drink too.

When she arrived back towards the ring of chairs, she saw Hans dirty expression. 'Ugh, he's probably going to get off to that later. Maybe when he saw us holding hands earlier, he assumed he would get something out of this.' Elsa only felt disgusted by him and not the kiss, which puzzled her even harder.

The game went on for only a few more rounds, before everyone started to get drunk. Anna and Elsa exchanged quick glances every few minutes. Elsa wasn't sure if her cheeks were still red from the kiss or from the amount of alcohol she consumed. Either way, she didn't feel that bad.

"Let's go swimming!" Ariel proposed.

"Babe, right now? That water has to be freezing."

"Actually, it wasn't that bad when I went in earlier." Adam raised his beer and took a drink.

"I'd do it!" Vanellope was already standing.

"Fine, fine." Vanessa followed Vanellope's suit.

Anna turned to Elsa and spoke quietly, "We really don't have to if you don't want to, we can just go to bed or go back to the RV."

Elsa was looking for an excuse for no good reason, "I don't have a bathing suit."

Hans overheard, "You don't need bathing suits, there are no lights at this part of the beach. Only the stars! We're going skinny dipping!"

Elsa looked to Anna, who gave her a reassuring smile again. Elsa got up and was heading towards the cooler, Anna tried to stop her thinking she was just leaving for good.

"Wait, don't go alone. I'll walk you." Anna linked her arm in Elsa's.

"To the cooler?"

Anna became embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I thought you were leaving, especially after the kiss and I just, I was afraid."

Elsa noticed the anxiety in Anna's voice and wanted to soothe her. "I just thought, I should grab a couple bottles of this wine for swimming."

Anna's smile spread from ear to ear as she jumped up and down and grabbed another beer for herself.

They heard a voice from the distance, "We'll meet you guys there." After some rustling in the dirt and trees, they were alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked as they made their way to the water at a snail's pace.

'Yes.' Elsa immediately thought but what came out was, "What's there to talk about? It was a dare, Anna."

Anna felt moronic and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, just a dare, thanks for being so cool Elsa. Maybe tomorrow, you and I can just spend the day together? Finally get to know one another?"

Finally, Elsa spoke the truth, "I would love that."

Once they arrived at the beach, the pair could hardly see anything besides the moonlight sparkling off of the water, the waves from their new friends moving around, and the sand on the beach.

Anna started to undress quickly and Elsa became more nervous once she realized what was happening.

"They can't see anything Elsa and neither can I, are you sure you want to do this?"

Elsa quickly undressed and dashed into the water, "Of course, what are you waiting for?" Anna shook her head back and forth and followed Elsa into the water.

"Ah, cold cold cold," Anna stuttered as she waded into the water.

"It's not that bad, Anna." Elsa's head appeared near hers.

"Says the Ice Queen," Anna retaliated that was punished by a small splash. "Stop it, I'm actually cold Elsa."

To their left, the two heard a weird noise, once they got a bit closer and could focus under the moonlight, they saw Ariel and Eric, definitely doing something a little more than making out.

Anna muttered a quick "ew" and found Elsa's hand under the water and pulled her away. She didn't let go of her hand even as Hans swam up.

"Hey, the water isn't too bad."

"Speak for yourself, I'm freezing." Anna used her other hand to cover up her breasts under the water secretly, even though they weren't visible.

"Well, it seems like a certain couple knows how to stay warm." He tilted his head a few times pointing toward the couple Anna and Elsa had just escaped. Hans dove under the water and swam toward Vanessa, Vanellope, Ralph, and Adam hitting a beach ball to each other.

"Are you still that cold?" Elsa asked sincerely.

"It's getting better." Anna chided.

"Hey, don't be sassy, this was your idea."

"I know, I know." The red head pouted as she let go of Elsa's hand.

Elsa grabbed Anna by the waist and pulled her near to her. Not enough so their hips would touch, but enough for Elsa's breasts to be pushed against Anna's back. In her mind, this was no different than when they were dancing but Anna felt a warmth rush through her whole body.

"Is this better?" Elsa asked as Anna nodded. "Once you're warmed up, do you want to go play volleyball with them?" Anna could only nod again as they watched the other people play. Anna just sorted of floated under the water as Elsa supported her.

A few minutes later, Anna broke off, grabbed Elsa's hand again and pulled them towards the group. After a good 15 minutes chasing after the ball, Ariel and Eric joined back up. The posse then decided it was time to head back towards camp. Changing into their dry clothes wet, proved a challenge and the girls were thankful they had dryer clothes waiting for them at camp. Elsa finished up her extra drink and didn't really bother to say good night to the rest of the group. Everyone was exhausted anyway. Once she climbed in her tent, she saw Anna hugging Hans for, what seemed like too long and quickly zipped the tent and changed into her dry night gown. She laid her damp clothes flat out at the far end of the tent to dry and crawled underneath her blanket. She took the time to get Anna's blanket and pillow out of her bag.

Anna stumbled into the tent, "Oh, Elsa, you set up my bed, you're so sweet." Elsa turned over and watched the freckled girl close the tent and crawl over to her space.

"Change out of your clothes into your dry ones, I don't want you to get sick."

"I know, I will, I will." Anna shuffled through her bag and found a t-shirt and shorts. "Elsa?"

Elsa turned over and saw her eyes staring into her own. Her heart skipped a beat, even though she was unsure of why.

"I know you told me to start setting an alarm, but do you mind if you set one for tonight? I promise I'll wake up to it."

Elsa turned back over and pulled out her phone, setting an alarm for the two, once she felt Anna settle in, she started to relax. Until she felt a shiver.

"Anna, are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Ugh, I told you I don't want you to get sick. I don't want to get holed up with a sick person."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should have brought another blanket."

Elsa rolled her eyes and scooted closer, pulling Anna into herself for the second time that night. "Get comfortable and go to sleep." Anna quit shivering and Elsa felt her breaths get slower and longer. 'Good girl.' Elsa was thankful and then let her own body relax. 'I have a lot to write about tomorrow morning.'

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end that one there, that was a bit of a longer one. We keep going up this roller coaster, where's the dip? Thanks for reading.


	9. You're no match for Elsa

A/N: Thanks for reading. Mention of other Disney Characters, mild violence, a short scene of someone trying to coerce someone else sexually but there is nothing to severe. Just an FYI, this chapter is longer than any other one's so far. I don't anticipate every chapter to be this long from here on out. I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

The alarm buzzed to the right of Elsa, her arms still stretched over Anna, even though they weren't as close. She lifted her arm's up slowly and stretched in the tent; she had a small headache but nothing severe. She drank a bit but evenly throughout the night. Through a shadow on the tent, she saw a piece of paper hanging on the outside. As not to disturb Anna just yet, she crept over, unzipped the tent slowly and brought the piece of paper inside.

'The boys and I went fishing early this morning. If you're still around tonight, we should meet up again. Text me.' Followed by a phone number. No doubt this message was from Hans to Anna even though it wasn't signed. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, recollecting the night so it would be fresh for her journal. She grabbed her backpack, pulled out her notebook, and jotted the details.

* * *

April 11th

Last night was new to me, although my behavior felt unchanged initially, as the night went on, I wanted to be more open. I listened to Anna flirt with this new Hans guy for a while and learned more about her than I have since we first met. I'm not sure if I'm doing something wrong or maybe I'm not trying hard enough. We played Truth or Dare and I found a way to open myself up more discreetly. I was only called upon once. I wish I had more opportunity to share even though the game was short. Pretty bad, if you're way of opening up to be people is by chance in a game whilst drinking. But nonetheless, Hans dared Anna to kiss me. Had it been anyone else in the circle I would have backed out but for some reason I feel like I can trust her. I don't know if it's my intuition or if I'm picking favorites because I know I feel the complete opposite about this guy. I'm not sure what Anna sees in him or if maybe, the first person to show me attention in a long while is now giving it to someone else more freely. I know this is a lot of my own fault, I could be more open, but here I am. After the game of truth or dare with the wild bunch, we went skinny dipping. Yes, Ice Queen Elsa, went skinny dipping. It was dark so it didn't feel like skinny dipping. I mean really dark, but two times last night I held Anna and I felt different. Like I was meant to hold her, like I..

* * *

Elsa's writing was cut off by Anna jutting upwards from her slumber.

"The alarm, Elsa, I promise I heard it."

Elsa pulled her hand up to her face and hid a a small giggle. "It's fine, it just went off a few minutes ago and I was going to wake you. We should head back to our parent's soon so they don't have to worry."

"Okay," Anna yawned and stretched, "That sound's good. I should say goodbye to Hans."

Elsa stopped her and brought out the piece of paper, "I don't think you have to worry about that, when I woke up this note was on the tent for you."

Elsa watched Anna read the note as her eyes lit up and hurriedly typed his phone number into her contacts. She decided to fight her best impulses and began putting her belongings back into her backpack instead of questioning Anna. Elsa felt her clothes laid out to the side, and noticed they were dry enough to change back into, at least on the way to the camper.

"Anna, let's change and then head back."

Anna nodded and followed suit. Elsa slipped her shorts underneath her night gown and turned around to change her shirt. While Elsa was facing the opposite direction, Anna changed out of her sleeping shirt and put her regular shirt back, leaving her sleeping shorts on as the walk back wouldn't take very long. Anna rolled her blanket and pillow up, stuffed them in her bag as Elsa crawled out of the tent.

Once outside Elsa was listening to the bird's chirping and the sound of the lake water hitting the shore a little way's away. Anna quickly rolled the tent back up, not very neatly, and stored it back inside the sack.

"Okay, let's go!" Anna lead the way back, as Elsa just lugged her belongings on her back. The walk back was much prettier in the day time. There were noticeable leaves and blooms on all of the trees. 'Wildflowers speckled the forest floor like Anna's freckles.' Elsa blinked, 'What a weird analogy.'

"Elsa, Elsa look a blue jay!" Anna pointed between two trees on a small limb. Elsa peered through the forest and saw the male blue bird just chirping away. "You know, I think if you were a bird, you would be a blue jay." Anna dropped her arm and started walking on the path again.

"Why is that?" Elsa cocked her head and followed behind.

"The colors, they look so regal, just like you. I feel like you were a queen in a past life."

Elsa started blushing profusely and she was glad the other girl was in front of her. "You know, if I were a blue jay, I wouldn't look like that. The females don't have the ornate colors like the males do." She was never good at taking a compliment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you'd be a unique one."

They were back to the RV in no time, immediately smelling the breakfast Adgarr was cooking outside.

"Welcome home girls!" He shouted, raising his spatula in the air.

Iduna was walking out of the RV at the same time that the girl's arrived. She set down the plates she was holding and gave each of the girls a hug.

"Did you have a fun time?" Elsa nodded while Anna assured her, that it was safe and fun.

The family ate breakfast, Elsa peaked over and saw Anna texting someone, no doubt it was Hans. Her mind began to wander until Adgarr spoke.

"So, Iduna and I plan on going for a hike today, now you girls are free to join us but it seems like you've been making your own fun so we don't want to impede."

"Yes," Iduna cut up a bit of her egg and set aside a bit, "Do you have any plans?" She looked towards the girls sitting on the opposite side of the patio table.

"Well, actually, the guy I met last night wanted to meet up again later, but I think Elsa and I are just going to spend the day together, if that's okay?" The first part of Anna's sentence crushed Elsa's heart and the second part lifted her back up. She wasn't sure if Anna remembered making that promise to her the night before, about getting to know each other. Especially after Hans pushed his way further into her life.

"Oh, well that's perfectly fine dear." Adgarr turned to Iduna for her approval. She gave a yes with her smile and continued eating.

Iduna and Adgarr, finished up their plates before the girl's and grabbed their day packs. "Anna, do you mind cleaning up so we can get a head start on the day?"

"No problem at all." Anna never turned down a request from her father and to be honest, cleaning up after breakfast was her initial plan anyway.

Adgarr reached over to hug Anna goodbye and Elsa blurted, "I'll help too!"

"Well thank you Elsa," He bent over and gave her a hug as well. Before they set off. "We might have crappy service, but if you need anything just call. Do you want to plan for dinner around 6?"

"That sound's great Dad." Anna started grabbing plates of the counter, earning a wave of approval from both parents as they set off on their trail.

Anna faced Elsa, "You don't have to help if you don't want to, you're probably tired from dealing with me all night. You should go in and rest." Her relaxed smile and face would make Elsa agree to anything but she offered to help.

"I really don't mind, your father has been so good to me so far, it's the least I can do."

"Hey, I'm my father's daughter and for most things, I don't mind speaking for the both of us. He'd want me to handle this. Why don't you go shower and I'll handle this okay?" Anna winked and Elsa stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, um okay." She grabbed her bag and brought it inside. She put her night clothes into a dirty clothes bin upstairs and found new clothes to change into before hopping in the shower. The whole time Elsa was in the shower, she could only think about the kiss. She knew or at least convinced herself it meant nothing, but that was the only moment in her life that she felt like she was living a life outside of the one of comfort. There was no doubt from an early age that she preferred women but this was something new entirely. She shook her hair underneath the hot water and then just stood still. A guilty feeling built up in her chest, the girl she was feeling so confused about was the girl who would in a month's time be her sister. She did try to stop Anna before the kiss and remind her, so she wasn't totally at fault, right?

Once out of the shower, Elsa dressed and slapped her cheeks lightly, as if to snap her out of this daydream. She walked out to find Anna dancing and cleaning up the inside of the RV as well. With music blaring, Anna didn't see Elsa walk up behind her.

"Hey you," Elsa tried to say softly without frightening the girl. Anna still screamed. 'Well that failed.'

"Sorry Elsa, I was in the zone you know." Anna apologized for the way she acted and threw herself at Elsa. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Elsa bewildered shook Anna off and backed up, but not in a way to cause alarm.

"I um.." 'Good going, Elsa', she thought before improvising. "I think it's up to you. You were the one who suggested the day." Elsa, with the save.

"How about we..." Anna thought biting her thumb, "Pack a picnic and go on our own hike? We don't have to do anything extreme, maybe take a walk around the lake, swim if you want?"

"Okay." Elsa said nonchalantly and walked back upstairs. 'Smooth again..' Elsa smacked her own forehead once she got to her bed. 'Even though I can hardly call it my bed, I haven't even slept in yet.' Anna followed up behind her but only to grab her own toiletries for the shower. Once Anna turned the shower on, Elsa continued in her journal.

* * *

April 11th Cont'd

Well, I'll finally spend some time alone with Anna, intentionally. I will try to take this time to reflect and hopefully, I'll get to spend more time with her father as well. They seem like genuinely good people and although my life style seems to have changed a lot, I think that truly, it may be for the better.

* * *

Elsa tucked her bag away and was brushing through her hair. She was about to style it into her braid, when she remembered the looks Anna gave her with her ponytail. 'Maybe, if I can keep her attention all day, she'll forget about that snake of a guy.' She threw her hair up nice and neatly, found her tightest pair of black leggings and a tight white crop top that exposed some of her abdomen and back. There was a stand-up mirror near the flight of stairs. She admired herself and delicately placed her hands on her hips. 'Not bad, not bad,' she thought as she applied a light dusting of blush across her cheeks. Elsa walked back over to her bag, found her waterproof mascara, paced back to the mirror, and applied it liberally. Once she was done, she knew she could make Anna's jaw drop. She was playing dirty, 'But, why?'

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she knew exactly why. "I'm really falling for Anna." Her voice spoke only to herself as she gripped the mascara in one hand and used her other to hold herself up on the mirror. 'And then today, it will just be her and I alone. I shouldn't be doing this. I hardly know her, hell, we're going to be related.' She unconsciously brought her hand with the tube of make up in it up to her lips and reminisced on the kiss for the twelfth time today. She was too lost in thought and guilt, she didn't hear Anna walking back up the stairs.

"Oh my fucking god, Elsa."

Her hand dropped and her head turned around quickly to see Anna, in a light pink shirt with jean short shorts, and her mouth completely open.

'Well at least I got half of what I want.' Elsa faked a smile and turned around, allowing the girl to see all of her and not just through the mirror.

"You look, drop dead gorgeous, I mean, you always look gorgeous but this is just wow. You didn't have to get so dressed up to just be with me." Anna started rambling until she noticed Elsa's expression change. "Elsa, is something wrong?" She came over and placed her hand in Elsa's. 'Play it cool.'

"Oh no, no. I mean, nothing really." 'Focus, get the confidence you had ten minutes ago.' "You said I shouldn't be this dressed up, am I over dressed?" A truthful question although asked dishonestly.

"No, you're perfect Elsa. This is great." Anna let go of her hand and the two just looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Anna nervously broke contact and walked to her bed. "Do you have a bathing suit?", Anna asked while she was stuffing articles into her backpack

"Yes, I have it in my bag already." Elsa felt like the air in the whole room was heavy, so quickly grabbed her bag to head downstairs and then finally get out of this RV. "I'll grab us towels and meet you outside." She threw her bag over her shoulder quickly. After shuffling in the linen closet, she found two beach towels, shoved her black sneakers on her feet and ran out of the door.

She instantly sighed with relief once outside. Elsa tilted her head up and let the sun warm her nose and cheeks. Anna walked out behind her and shut the door.

"Are you ready for our date?"

Elsa's face grew a deep red and she didn't turn around to face the red head. So, the red head tip toed around to Elsa's front and sported a huge grin of satisfaction.

"I'm only teasing with you, Elsa. You don't have to get mad."

"I'm.. I'm not mad."

"Okay good, let's go." Backpacks on, hand in hand again, the girls started trekking. They went the opposite direction of their walk last time, this time staying within the campground area in a circle around the lake.

Elsa gulped and tried to start a conversation, "What did you bring for lunch? Sandwiches?"

"What? How did you know?" Anna raised her voice in bewilderment, causing Elsa to raise her eyebrow as if she had the upper hand.

"Well, they are pretty common for picnic lunches if I were just guessing, but I'm not. And they're your favorite food?"

"Yes, I love sandwiches! All kinds, long ones, stacked ones, finger ones, you name it. But how did you know?"

"I overheard your conversation with Hans," Elsa admitted, instead of conjuring up some lie about being psychic, which she considered doing just to tease the girl further.

"Oh, that makes much more sense. I really would have believed that someone like you would have some sort of telepathy or something."

'Damn it, should have went with that one.' Elsa snapped her fingers at her side as they walked.

Anna looked around and noticed the rows and rows of RV's, tents, families, couples, and the perfect weather to just be outside, to just be with people you care about, away from it all. Anna sighed contently.

"What was that for Anna?"

"Oh, I was just admiring, literally everything. I just feel like I'm in a perfect spot right now. Regardless of whatever is going on with our parents."

That problem actually got pushed to the back of Elsa's mind, although it was still looming.

"So, I don't get it." Elsa bit her lip.

"Don't get what?"

"How someone like you, who is so amazing and beautiful and just kind, who seems outgoing, needs to be pushed out of her nest? Like someone like me, who is practically a recluse. It all seems so natural to you, talking to people, making friends."

Anna turned her body and started walking Elsa towards the lake instead of on the path. A few feet away was a nice grassy area before the beach started. She pulled a large blanket out of her bag and laid it down. She pulled Elsa's hand again and forced the girl to set next to her.

Elsa gave Anna a questioning glance until Anna finally answered, "When I was growing up. I was always with my father and grandmother. Helping them do this, helping them do that. And I guess that habit just stuck. I couldn't see the need to go out and party, or force myself into social situations, unless when I had to, Company parties, holidays, school functions. It was just my choice and I thought I could keep making that choice forever. I didn't need to do those things because I always knew there was something to be done around the house or with my family. I felt guilty not helping every moment that I could, when my family has done so much for me. But now I guess, I am getting punished for it." Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, prompting the girl to reciprocate by lying her head on Anna's.

"I know they aren't trying to punish us Anna, I know it can't be like that. I know my mother and from what I can tell from your father, is that he wouldn't do that. I think he just wants you to have your own experiences, maybe he is just afraid that one day when your grandmother and him are no longer around, you won't have anyone. I mean, it could be anything, you know?"

Anna's head nodded underneath Elsa's as she pondered. "I'm not sure of the reasoning, but I hope they plan on telling us soon. I can't take the suspense anymore, it's killing me."

"I think your idea is working though, us going out and doing things separately from them. My mother seems impressed to say the least."

"Yeah, until I start to crush on you." Anna closed her eyes. Elsa's heart started beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode out of her chest. The red head opened her eyes rapidly after the realized, "I mean crutch on you, like use you as a crutch."

Elsa brought her head up and looked over to the lake, the younger girls head still on her shoulder. "What about you Elsa, what's your story?"

"I wish I had a story for you, I've just always been a shut in. I like writing, I like my books, I like my mother and that was really it in the world. I did well in school and I had a couple friends, basically for study groups."

"Any girlfriends?" Anna asked, turned her eyes to look up at Elsa.

"No, no girlfriends."

"But, why, I mean, I know I've said it already today, but you're like astoundingly beautiful?" Anna pried deeper.

"I guess, it's because I never left my house. I had some people who were interested in me a few times, but at the time, I wasn't looking for them. I was looking for people who didn't exist. People I could write up or read about in a book."

Elsa stretched her and laid down on the blanket, meaning Anna had to move, so she laid by her side. Anna squinted her eyes and stared towards the clouds, "Elsa, look, that one's shaped like a snowman!"

"Where?" Elsa used her left hand to shade her eyes some as followed Anna's freckled hand. After a few moments of not seeing it, Anna got annoyed and grabbed Elsa's free hand to help her point. "Right there, it's going to break apart soon."

"Oh, I see it, I see it now. He's got a weird shaped head though."

"I think he's perfect, after we get settled in at home, we should go somewhere in the winter and build a snowman."

Elsa turned her head over to face Anna, "I would love that."

Silence filled the air as both girls just sprawled out in the sun, Elsa could have fallen asleep if the sound of Anna's stomach rumbling didn't snap her out of it. Anna laughed, sat up, and brought out the sandwiches. The pair ate in peace, well mostly peace, between Anna's bad jokes and puns and Elsa's laughter.

After they were finished, Anna stretched her hands in the air, making a dramatic yawning noise. "Woo, that was good. I could go for a nap."

"I was about to fall asleep until your stomach woke me up."

Anna stuck out her tongue until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled at the screen. The message was from Hans. _"So Anna, are you still down to meet up later? You can come to my actual camp site since we aren't throwing a huge party again. There will be a small bonfire and some drinks. I'd love to get to know you."_

Elsa tried to not act jealous, as she was probably talking to Hans, but instead remembered another question she had for Anna.

"So, are you going to tell me about Kristoff now?"

Anna finished up her message with a quick _"Yes, I'm looking forward to it"_, and then set her phone down at her side.

"Oh, you mean my boyfriend?" Anna jested. Elsa bit her lip and wasn't sure she wanted to keep asking questions. "I'm only joking Elsa, Kristoff has been my friend since we were little. We did everything together, played, worked, school, homework, you name it. There was a time when he was interested in me though, but it just didn't work out. It would have been too weird and he isn't my type I guess."

"Oh, you have a type?" Elsa inquired.

Anna nodded, "I think I do."

Elsa wanted to ask Anna if Hans was here type but didn't want to sound accusatory. She decided she drop the conversation but Anna continued.

"Do you have a type, Elsa?" Anna brushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and pulled a piece of gum out of her pocket. Her large eyes just looking to Elsa waiting for an answer.

"I think recently, I may have discovered my type."

Anna leaned forward; their eyes still locked. "I want to guess, what's your type like? Is it like someone who was at the party last night?"

Elsa thought and was afraid of how much she should reveal, at this rate, it seemed like Anna thought she was talking about one of the random girls from last night, so she admitted. "Yes." _'Because you were there..'_

Anna popped a small bubble between her teeth and Elsa couldn't take any more questions, she didn't want to be rude, so she got up abruptly and shouted, "Let's go swimming now." 'Okay, still sort of rude.' The other girl's eyes lit up anyway. Anna tidied up the area they were sitting in, grabbed the blanket, and her bag as they headed to the large rest area near the beach. Inside there were locker rooms, restrooms, and showers.

Elsa grabbed her suit out of her bag and changed in a stall nearby. As she was pulling her black one piece up her torso, she realized that she would be seeing Anna in only a bathing suit. 'Probably a bikini.' She felt her skin turn hot as she tied the strap behind her neck. 'Just pull it together, you're pathetic.' Elsa grabbed her clothes and walked out, only to find Anna was nowhere to be seen. She put her clothes in her backpack and walked back towards the beach. Right there in the sand was Anna holding her towel, talking to 'Hans?'

Elsa realized she forgot her towel inside after seeing Anna's and went to go grab it. The redhead saw her walk out of the facility and then turn back around when she saw them.

"One moment Hans, I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay? Is there something I can do?" Hans reached out his hand to place in Anna's. She accepted it for a moment but then quickly let go.

"Everything is fine, I just need to go talk to Elsa." She walked quickly through the sand back to the pavement and into the locker room.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as she saw Elsa with her towel draped over her shoulder about to walk towards the exit. Her voice sounded concerned but Elsa took it as anger.

"What do you mean what's wrong, nothing's wrong?" Elsa didn't understand.

"You saw me talking with Hans and turned back around. That was kind of rude." Anna tapped her foot and looked down. "I assumed something wasn't right."

"No Anna, I just forgot my towel. There was nothing wrong. Let's go back outside." Elsa started walking and made it to the edge of the building before the turn to get onto the beach when Anna grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry that it came out that way. I was just afraid you were mad that he was here or something."

"I have no reason to be mad, I promise." Elsa smiled sweetly, not understanding where Anna's fit came from. 'That's a weird accusation? I know I can have sort of a resting bitch face..'

"Okay good." Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts. She walked closer to Elsa until she was standing directly in front of her. "You look really good in that bathing suit by the way." Elsa knew a rosy blush was forming on her cheeks but there nothing she could, nowhere she could run. Anna had her cornered and she didn't hate it. Her eyes traveled down Anna's body to see a small white 'Bikini, I was right' strapped around her. The freckles and light tan across her body, made the bikini almost glow on top of her skin.

"We're like yin and yang." Anna's lighthearted comment broke the stiffness in the air, but Elsa had to bring it back, she couldn't help but tell Anna, "You look really beautiful."

This time Anna blushed. Elsa began to walk forward as if she would walk right through Anna, instead she pulled her in for a hug, her arms around Anna's freckled back. She didn't hold it for too long until she let go and walked past her. "Let's get back to Hans, you don't want to keep him waiting right?"

Elsa rounded the corner and practically ran into the guy. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Anna followed behind and stood next to Elsa.

"Oh no, my apologies, I came to check on you guys and wasn't watching where I was going. That was my mistake. Are you all right, Elsa?" His eye's filled with worry as the bright sun bounced off his brown hair.

"I'm quite all right, I just forgot my towel in the locker room is all."

Anna reached her hand up and brought it onto Elsa's lower back. A small touch to add an extra, 'I'm sorry for how I acted.'

Hans looked at the arm between the two as Anna dropped her hand with a small ahem.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just came for a nice afternoon swim. I won't bug you guy's anymore right now, but Anna, I hope to see you later." Hans winked as he walked away towards the rows of tents.

Anna and Elsa walked up to the beach. The wink made Elsa uneasy and further deepened her suspicion that there is something totally weird going on with him. However, after how Anna reacted to her earlier, she didn't want to bring it up. They waded into the water, until it was just above their hips. Luckily, it was pretty empty, most of the children were congregated further down the beach.

"Ah, it's still kind of cold even in the day." Anna brought her arms up to her chest and shivered.

"You're such a baby, it's not that bad." Elsa teased and spun around in a circle with her arms out.

"Yeah, but last night, the only way I warmed up is because you helped me!" Anna pouted. "I guess, maybe I should just get used to it. I'll go under the water." Before Elsa could respond Anna plunged straight down and came back, her hair slicked back and braids soaked. She undid her braids and placed the hair ties on her wrist. She went under one more time to smooth out her hair.

"Elsa, you're staring."

"Sorry, sorry, I was daydreaming."

"It's okay, I thought of a game we can play?"

Elsa didn't look impressed, "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, it's the game where we both go underwater. One of us has to say something and the other has to guess what they said." Anna strode closer to Elsa.

"I don't know if I want to go under water." Elsa reached to grab her braid to hold, only to realize it wasn't there. 'Right, the ponytail..'

"Oh, come on, it will be fun. You go first and don't make it too hard on me." Anna placed both her hands in Elsa's and started counting down. "3...2...1" They both closed their mouths and dove directly down.

A mumble of syllables and bubbles poured out of Elsa's mouth. The girls resurfaced and took deep breaths.

"I have no idea what you said!" Anna laughed as water trickled down her nose.

"It's easy, it's only eight syllables, let's do it again." The girls counted to three and went under again.

"Dwo ywou wawna buiwld aw swnowman?" Elsa tried to enunciate better and then they surfaced again.

Heavy breaths again as Anna tried to formulate in her head, trying to take the noise of bubbles out of Elsa's voice. "One more time and then I think I've got it."

"Third time's a charm." Elsa winked as they went under the water again.

"Dwo ywou wawna buiwld aw swnowman?"

Instantly Anna popped up after Elsa finished, as soon as Elsa was back above the water as well, the red head yelled.

"I've got it! Do you wanna build a snowman?!"

Elsa nodded at the excited girl.

"Okay, my turn, are you ready?"

"Yes. I'll try my best."

The girls dove under and came back up after Anna spewed out nonsense, or at least what sounded like nonsense underwater.

Elsa put her hand on her chin, "So, there were also eight syllables, right?"

"Yup." Anna smiled.

Elsa tried to guess, "Is a demon in the shower?"

Anna started cracking up, "No, no that's not it. Here, let's try again."

Another dive and resurface.

"Okay, Do you have the time or weather? No, that doesn't make sense." Elsa tried to figure it out.

"Oh, shit Elsa the time, we're supposed to be back for dinner at six, what time is it?"

Elsa looked at the sun and its lower position in the sky, "Judging by the sun, probably about six."

"Ah, let's head back so they don't worry." Anna ran out of the water.

"But, Anna, you never told me what you said!" Elsa shouted but the words never made it to the girl disappearing across the beach.

Anna draped her towel around her and sprinted to the changing rooms. She didn't bother to change, she just grabbed the girl's belongings. When she exited the locker room, she handed Elsa her backpack and started walking back towards the camp.

"I'm sure we won't be late enough for them to worry Anna, what's the rush?"

"After us gallivanting out last night..," Anna started.

"Your idea." Elsa finished.

"I just didn't want our parents to worry." Anna continued, "Also, after dinner I'm supposed to meet up with Hans."

"Oh." Elsa said and followed Anna back to the RV. The girls rarely spoke as they made their way back. After some initial greetings with their parents, Elsa went inside and took a shower. She opted to put her hair back into her braid, with a comfy grey hoodie and blue shorts. Once Elsa was out of the bathroom, Anna and Elsa crossed paths as Anna took her turn in the shower. She was just staring down at her phone which caused Elsa to roll her eyes.

Dinner was filled with light chatter. Anna voted to clean up after the meal again, because she would be leaving shortly to go hang out with Hans. She felt guilty leaving all of her family to go chill with some random guy from the camp site, so she wanted to leave on a good note. Elsa sat at the benched table, while Iduna and Adgarr went inside to take their showers and get cozy for the night. Adgarr was insistent that Anna called or texted him if something happened, this made Elsa realize that because they've been together for the last few days, Elsa never had a reason to get Anna's phone number.

'What if something bad happens,' Elsa wrapped her fingers around the end of her braid, 'or, I guess what if something good happens.' Endless possibilities from Anna winding up dead in the lake or getting her brains fucked out by this guy swarmed Elsa's mind. 'I shouldn't think this much, hell, I shouldn't care this much.'

She must have been pouting because Anna appeared in front of her, and gave her a huge smile. Elsa's heart skipped a beat and then the red head went back to cleaning the table. 'I can't help it..' Elsa released a small smirk and rested her head on her knees.

Once Anna was finished, she stood next to Elsa at the table. "We didn't get to spend enough time together today." Elsa turned her head up to look at Anna.

Anna appeared sad and Elsa couldn't stand it. She got up and stood next to her. "Hey, we have a lot of time to spend together. I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'll be with you this whole journey."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you could come with me tonight." Anna put her arms around Elsa's neck and relaxed her body.

"What are you saying, dork? Hans invited you to hang out, he didn't particularly invite me. You've been looking forward to it all day. You'll have fun. And once you're done, you can come back and hang out with me." Elsa rested her head on top of the other girls.

"You're right, I just, I am being weak, I guess. I can't be all calm and composed like you, I'm always all over the place." Anna nuzzled her nose into Elsa's hoodie.

"You want to know a secret?" Elsa whispered into Anna's ear through her hair.

Anna brought her chin up to look at Elsa and nodded.

"I might be calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside, I think you and I are very similar."

"Really?" Anna asked, still looking up.

"Truly." Elsa answered and placed a small kiss on Elsa's forehead. The two sat there for a moment with Elsa's lips pressed softly on the other girl's face. Until they heard footsteps approaching. Anna pulled out of Elsa's embrace and walked towards the now dark path.

"Hans? Is that you?" The brown-haired man came into the light.

"Yeah, sorry Anna, I figured I would meet you at your place and walk you over to my camp, it got darker out earlier than I thought."

"But how did you know.." Anna started before Hans interrupted.

"Holy shit, this is the RV you guys are staying in?" Hans jaw dropped and then followed it up with a whistle. He took a few steps back to take in the beast of a home on wheels. "This thing is incredible. I mean, it's the size of a house."

Anna chuckled, "Yeah, my dad was really insistent on this one. It shocked Elsa and I too."

"Wait, are you two sisters?" Hans was perplexed for the second time in a row.

"Not quite, my father will be marrying Elsa's mother in about a month though." Anna answered. "But I don't want to keep you waiting. Let me go inside and grab my bag." She turned to Elsa, and nodded her head toward the entry way. Signaling Elsa to follow her. Anna walked in first and Elsa turned back to be polite, "Bye Hans, it was nice to see you again." Hans waved and gave her a small smile.

Adgarr sat at the table, organizing his toiletry bag. His hair still wet from his shower. "Dad, I'm about to leave. I won't be out too late." Anna bent over and kissed him before darting up the stairs. Elsa right behind her.

She put a small hoodie in her bag. She nervously grabbed a piece of gum out of her pocket and started chewing. She threw the bag over her shoulder and turned to Elsa, "How do I look?"

Elsa's eyes bore into the girl for a few moments and then didn't hesitate, "You look stunning, as usual."

Anna popped a small bubble with her gum, unable to react. Then she remembered, "Oh shit, Elsa, what's your phone number in case I need to get a hold of you or Hans is super boring and I want to chat." Elsa giggled and pulled her phone out of her bag on the bed. "Here, just tell me your number and I'll text you. I don't remember my number off the top of my head. I know that's bad." She laughed a bit more.

Anna read her number out loud to the girl and then felt a small buzz in her pocket, she removed the phone to see a message from a new number, _"Hi you." _

"Okay, perfect, I got it Elsa. I'll text you."

"Oh, if it's an emergency, let's think of a keyword. My mother and I have one, that way we can know if one of us is in danger or just is having bad anxiety without having to type out a whole message."

"Wow, that's a smart idea, what about..." Anna grabbed her chin..."Mitochondria."

"Yeah, that's not suspicious at all. Maybe something shorter that if someone else might see, it would be inconspicuous."

Anna thought again, "Okay, I've got it. Whenever I text people good night, I always spell out the word night. But, if it's an emergency, I'll just write the word nite, N I T E."

"Yeah that's a good one, actually. I hope you don't have to tell me good night tonight over text then." Elsa's statement had a double meaning.

"Me too." Anna agreed. She gave Elsa one last quick hug and headed down the stairs.

Elsa peered out the small window upstairs and watched Hans and Anna walk away. She sighed and pulled out her journal. She wrote about the entire day; the cloud watching (accompanied by small sketches of the snowman cloud), the small parts of Anna that were opened up to her, her ability to open up in return, the lake and Anna's small outburst, 'Maybe she shares some jealousy issues like me..' Elsa noted. After jotting down some nearly insulting words directed at Hans, she closed her journal and realized how quiet everything was without Anna around. It was exactly what her life was like one week ago. A few days ago, she preferred this but now she felt without.

She walked down the stairs, her phone in hand just in case, and found Adgarr and her mother sitting at the table.

"Already bored without Anna, Elsa?" Adgarr joked and made some space at the booth for her.

"Surprisingly, yes." Elsa admitted to the parents.

"I'm shocked Elsa, I don't think I've ever seen you bored before." Her mother squeezed her hand.

Adgarr looked at the two and his eyes lit up, "I know what, we can make our own fun! Let's play a game." Elsa and Iduna both smiled endearingly, Adgarr and Anna were very similar and everyday it became more apparent why her mother fell in love with him.

The three settled on a game of Uno and Elsa watched the other two get irritated with each other. Adgarr kept skipping Iduna and Iduna kept changing the color of the deck to the only color Adgarr didn't have. Elsa was constantly laughing and had a genuinely good time with her parents.

Meanwhile, Anna had arrived at Hans campground. He had cute lanterns leading up to the fire pit with his decent sized tent. There a few comfy camp chairs around the fire and a cooler with snacks and beer as well.

Hans pulled a chair out for Anna and she settled in, "I really like your campsite Hans, it's super cute." She complimented him and he handed her a bottle of beer.

"Well, you're really adorable Anna. So, you fit in perfectly." His flirtatious words rolled off his tongue impressively. Anna blushed as Hans sat in the chair next to her. "So, are you going to be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," Anna said and took a drink of her beer. "We'll be back on the road for the rest of our adventure. How about you? When will you and your buddies be leaving?"

"In a couple more days, we were going to leave tomorrow but I wanted to spend the evening with you. So, we decided to stay an extra day to have more time together."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hans, I don't mean to intrude." Anna popped her gum one last time before spitting it out back into its wrapper.

"Nonsense Anna, I wanted you here. I want you, here." He said, placing his hand over hers. "So, back to L.A. then?" He smoothly added, as to not let the girl dwell on his last statement.

"Yes, although I wish we were going back to Napa Valley, that's where I'm originally from."

Hans thought for a moment and started put the pieces together in his brain, "Wait a minute, you're Anna Arendelle from Napa Valley. Holy shit, are you from the Arendelle family? Like Arendelle International Incorporated?"

"Yup the one and the same, that's my father's company." She proudly smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Wow, well that explains the RV, that is incredible." 'This was just too perfect,' Hans thought and smirked.

"Yeah, he's been really involved in the company his whole life. He's an amazing person and father." Anna admitted, trying to open up to her new friend. "But enough about me, tell me about yourself Hans."

"My life is pretty boring; I'd like to get to know you Anna." He winked and walked over to the cooler, he put on some easy listening music and Anna pulled out her phone. The screen lit up her face in the dark _'How's it going back at base camp Elsa?'_ She typed and set her phone on her lap. She got a reply almost immediately.

'_It's not too bad. Just got done playing Uno with my mom and your dad. It was a lot of fun.'_ Followed by an image of the Uno cards spread across the table and ground. _'But I think your dad is mad that he lost lol. Are you having a good time?'_

'_Haha, he would. He's always super competitive, but I guess I can be too. Yes, Hans is being very sweet and is a wonderful host. I am getting tired though already.' _

'_Okay, don't stay out later than you want to and keep me updated.'_

'_Of course, xo.'_

Anna tucked her phone back in her pocket after that last message and Hans came back with another drink for both of them.

"Talking to Elsa?" he inquired as he popped the top off a beer and handed it to her.

"No, just my father." She lied and wasn't sure why. "He might want me back soon."

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time then, like I said, I'd really like to get to know you Anna." He leaned forward and stole a small kiss from Anna's cheek.

"Oh Hans, you're lovely and I'm glad we became friends, but I'm not sure if I'm interested in being any more than that." Anna pulled back and tightened her grasp on the bottle she was holding.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to overstep. You just look so beautiful and I couldn't resist. Do you have someone else?" Hans' brow tightened and his smile faded.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't really...feel a connection between us like that. You're very attractive and studious," Anna tried to reason but Hans interrupted.

"I get it, it's Elsa isn't it?" His accusation made Anna's stomach drop.

"Wait, what?" She blinked and started to stand up but his hand caught her arm.

"It's her isn't it? And what? I'm not rich enough for you." His grasp tightened and Anna tried to free her arm. "Hans, you're hurting me."

"Well, you've hurt me Anna, I'm a nice guy and I get denied over what? Your soon to be sister?!"

"Elsa is more than you'll ever be, Hans." Anna tried to spit in his face but he smacked her. "If you don't let me go, I promise I will scream." Her anger intensified every second.

"No, you won't."

"What do you mean, I won't, of course I will."

Hans used his free hand to fish his phone out of his pocket, he pulled up the image gallery and there were two photos of Elsa and Anna kissing at the party, a picture of Elsa holding Anna in the lake from the same night, a picture of Elsa and Anna pressed against each other at the rest room area of the beach from earlier and last but not least, a picture of Elsa kissing Anna's head before she left with Hans."

"You were following us? What the fuck! That's how you knew where our campsite was, you creep."

"Hey, mind your words Anna, with one click, these photos can go out to every news station across the country. How would your dad feel? Arendelle International Incorporated's heir is in an incestuous lesbian relationship. Oh, the PR and the paparazzi would jump on this. Your dad would be voted out as owner, is that what you want, Anna?"

"But Elsa and I aren't like that Hans."

"Who would they believe? Your words or these images, it looks very clear what's going on here Anna. Is that what you want? Do you want Elsa? Or do you want me? I would say, I'm the safer route for your family."

Anna paused and held back a tear, when an idea popped in her head, 'I only have to stall long enough...' she thought.

"Okay Hans, you win, but if I don't text Elsa good night, my family will start to worry and show up here, and you don't want that."

"Deal," His eyes watched Anna like a hawk as she pulled out her phone and typed the word_ 'nite.' _before tucking it back in her pocket.

"Can I have another beer at least?" She bargained and was freed from his grasp. She calmly walked over and grabbed another drink, opened it right by the cooler and started drinking. 'Please get here soon Elsa.' A tear finally escaped as she started to drown herself in alcohol.

Back at the RV, Adgarr and Iduna were getting ready for bed and Elsa was chilling in the lounge area downstairs. Her phone buzzed and she saw the message, "Oh, shit." She whispered and went to put on her shoes. Iduna walked out of the master bedroom, "Going somewhere sweetie?"

"Yes mom, sorry I was about to tell you. I am going to meet up with Anna and walk her back." She laced up her tennis shoes.

"Okay dear, that's nice of you. Just don't take too long, it's pretty dark out there."

"Don't worry, I'll bring a flashlight." She found the longest and heaviest flashlight, 'Just in case..' and walked out the door. She walked hurriedly down the same direction that she watched Anna and Hans leave earlier. She wasn't sure where to find them and the campsite was rather large, but she wasn't going to give up easily. After about 10 minutes of searching, she saw Anna's bag tucked by a small solar lamp and walked up the row of lights, there was a dim fire and two people sitting near the fire. As she got closer, the fire revealed that it was Anna and Hans, making out.

"What the hell..." Elsa accidentally swore out loud getting the attention of the pair kissing. Elsa was furious.

"What?" She stormed over to Anna and started yeling, "Did I come out here just to watch you two fuck?" Her words were fueled by her rage and she wasn't sure why she was this irate.

"Elsa..it's not like that." Anna just looked to the ground and Hans strode up to the blonde girl.

"Elsa, how good of you to join us. I bet having another person around would be interesting."

"No way." Elsa looked around Hans and turned to Anna, "We're leaving right this moment. Anna, get your bag."

"I don't think so. Anna is staying with me tonight." Anna didn't get out of her chair. Her eyes glowered on the flames.

"What is he talking about Anna, let's just go." She attempted to march over to the girl but Hans stuck his arm out. "Go ahead, Anna. Tell her."

"I..." Her words were weak and she started crying.

"What did you do to her Hans?" Elsa grabbed his arm and tried to push him out of the way.

"Nothing she didn't do to herself. Maybe, I should elaborate." He reached into his pockets and now displayed the images to the other girl.

"You're black mailing her?" Elsa's eyes filled with rage and sorrow. She attempted to throw a punch at him with the arm not holding the flashlight but her hand was caught in midair. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Once these images are out, the whole world will know of your corrupt little relationship, what would Anna's dad think?" He mimicked wiping away tears.

"You're pathetic, is this the only way you can get girls Hans? Is by manipulating them?" Elsa removed her hand from her grasp and stood still.

"I pity you." Elsa remarked and smiled. Her reaction caught Hans off guard. He saw Elsa's face turn to Anna, who was now looking at her equally confused. Hans went to turn around once he saw Elsa's fixation adjust behind him and was caught off guard by the butt of a flashlight with his nose. He dropped his phone now grabbing his bleeding face. Elsa quickly snatched the phone off the ground and ran towards Anna. She shoved his phone in her pocket and grabbed Anna's hand. Relief built up on the younger girl's face.

Elsa lead Anna away from his campsite. Anna turned back and flipped off the man still holding his face as they attempted to disappear down the path. Hans started to walk after them and Elsa got in his face. "If you ever show your face near Anna or myself again, I promise your nose will not be the only thing that will be broken." She pretended as if she were going to smack him with the flashlight again and the man winced and walked back to his tent. 'Like a dog with his tail between his legs..'

The girls finally made it back to camp and trudged up to their room. Luckily, Adgarr and Iduna were already asleep. She wasn't ready to face them just yet. Once upstairs, Elsa started to make Anna's bed so it would be cozy when she was ready to sleep. Anna silently walked down stairs to brush her teeth and change. Elsa used the time to slip into her nightgown, she tossed her hoodie on a chair and stretched. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep but she had every intention of staying awake until she knew Anna was soundly asleep.

The red head finally made her way back up the stairs and shut off the light, there was a small lamp in the corner still lit, giving enough light for the girls to make their way around the room. Elsa crawled into her bed, wondering if Anna was going to talk to her or if she should say something first until she heard a scraping noise on the floor. She sat up and her eyes focused. The noise was already gone and now Anna's bed was pushed right next to her own. She watched Anna climb into bed in her shorts and t-shirt and crawl under the blanket. Elsa got herself situated under her own blanket and laid down facing Anna, her teal eyes staring into her light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa decided to speak.

Anna's hand reached out and cupped Elsa's cheek, "What could you possibly be sorry for, Elsa?" Anna's voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted when I first got there. I don't know why I was angry like that, and it wasn't geared towards you. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Anna felt a small tear trickle onto the hand holding Elsa's face.

Both girls were silent, they could hear the trees being rustled by the wind and the soft breaths escaping their slightly parted lips. Anna broke the silence.

"You don't have to apologize for that, I know I would have acted in the same way, and, I'm just so sorry Elsa." Anna's voice broke, as her eyes welled up with tears. The drops sliding down her cheeks like small river's flowing. Elsa placed her hand, over the one caressing her face.

"It's not your fault, Anna. None of this is your fault, do you understand? Hans is the only one to blame here. He was trying to take advantage of you. He used what he knew of you to take control of the situation and you. He made up lies to force you into a situation you couldn't escape on your own. Everything just fell into place for him.." Elsa reassured.

The older girl removed her hand from Anna's and used her thumb to wipe some tears away from the other girl's cheek. She continued, "The first time we met him, I had a bad feeling. After we kissed, he was staring at us with this disgusting grin on his face. I figured he would have just jerked off to the thought of us later but apparently, he had that photo. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't have any proof and I wanted you to make your own judgments of him unclouded by my own. Had I known it would have gone this far, I would have punched him the moment we met him."

Anna let out a small laugh and a sniffle. "You were really brave, Elsa."

"I was really scared actually. I didn't know what he had done to you or what we going to do to you. No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially you." Elsa's words brought comfort to Anna, so she broke the distance between them and crawled under Elsa's blanket. The blonde held her protectively and let her cry into her shoulder.

Anna's hand now rested on Elsa's neck and she drew small circles with her fingers, "I'm going to tell our parents tomorrow everything that happened, well almost everything..." Anna realized that although what Hans was threatening was based off of false information, she didn't want her father to know about the pictures. "Hans isn't leaving for a couple more days and I know my father would want to have a word or two with him."

"I have a feeling your father might have some of the same words I did." Elsa confided and tightened her grip on Anna. "I won't say anything to your dad about the photos and in the morning, we can delete them off his phone, but maybe for your protection we shouldn't be so close? I'm going to be your older sister soon and well, your family name is known everywhere. I don't want the reason for unneeded tension and rumors surrounding your family be based on how close we've gotten."

Anna removed her hand from Elsa's neck and sat up, her eyes glaring holes into Elsa's. "Don't say that. Yes, my dad doesn't need to know about the photos, I completely agree but I'm not going to force some distance between us because of some sort of stupid rumor. We just met, we're just now getting close, I'm so happy to be learning about you Elsa. I don't want to lose that, got it?" Elsa could only nod underneath the other girl. Anna's face loosened up and she smiled for the first time since they returned back to the RV. "Besides, you're already really good at protecting me. I saw what you did to Hans, he never stood a chance." Anna relaxed and laid her body back down alongside Elsa's. "But what did you mean, when you said you pitied him?" Her fingers tapped along Elsa's side.

"Well," Elsa squeezed Anna, "From what I know of you, you're full of life and love. And the fact that he thought he had to manipulate that out of you was pitiful. If he were honest and genuine, you would have given him just that without a thought. You're truly amazing."

Elsa's words just kept repeating in Anna's head. She was left speechless and the only way she could communicate with Elsa in that moment was tightening her hold on the girl, her right hand grabbed at Elsa's lower back above her silk gown and her left arm slid under Elsa's neck. She pressed their bodies closely as she took in the scent of the other girl. Before they knew it, Anna's hold relaxed and both girls were on their way to sleep. Elsa didn't think of Anna as her crush or her sister, just this perfect person she needed to protect and Anna thought of Elsa as her hero. Ready to leave today behind, ready to leave Hans behind, and continue on their adventure tomorrow, the girl's slept in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know there was a lot in this chapter, but hopefully some of the fluff was redeeming for the angst! Let me know what you think! There is still a lot more to go!


	10. Between and Back Again

A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter will be pretty light hearted through and through with a couple short time jumps. I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning, the only light touching her body was from the small lamp in the corner and the small window. She gently pulled herself out of Elsa's embrace, eliciting a tiny groan from Elsa's mouth. 'Adorable,' she thought and stretched her legs. She made her way downstairs and didn't realize how early it was. Adgarr and Iduna were still asleep, so she tiptoed into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Anna wanted to step outside for a moment but decided to check the weather on her phone first just in case. 'Oof, a little chilly.' Anna climbed back up the stairs and found Elsa's hoodie on a chair. She held it in her arms and brought the fabric up to her face, she took a deep breath to inhale the other girl's scent. She was surrounded by it all night and now that she was up and about, she missed it. She threw the sweater over her head. 'It was big on Elsa and I'm swimming in it.'

She made her way back downstairs and quietly opened the door. The sun was barely over the horizon, the orange and yellow hues bounced across the waves reflecting from the sky off the lake behind the camper. Her twin braids blew over her shoulders as a cold spring wind came over the lake and onto the shore in front of her. Last night, would be a haunting memory that would stay with her possibly forever, so she would take one million moments of serenity like these.

After a few minutes, of staring across the water, she made her way back inside and found Adgarr and Iduna now sitting at the table, half-awake waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. She took a seat in the silence of the sleepy heads surrounding her. She graciously accepted a cup once the coffee was done, Iduna poured her glass and they all took a sip at the same time. "Ahhh..." filled the RV. As Adgarr, started to talk, "So, how was last night, Anna? Did you have a good time?"

A thousand thoughts flew through Anna's mind and she almost chickened out of telling her father the truth until she saw Elsa emerge from the stairs. Her braid was loose and frayed. She was wearing a different hoodie, this one a royal blue with a white snowflake on the front. Her blue shorts from yesterday could barely be seen from the bottom of them. Elsa wiped her eyes and when she noticed Anna was wearing her hoodie she blushed and poured herself a glass of coffee. "Good morning," she muttered as she carried the mug over to the table. Anna's confidence lifted when she saw the flustered look the other girl gave her once she realized she was wearing her hoodie.

"Good morning Elsa. Anna, was just about to tell us about last night." Elsa choked a bit on her coffee. Her brain not ready to go there, but she instantly smiled and touched Anna's leg under the table.

"Well, when we first met Hans, he was really welcoming and endearing, but last night. He tried to take advantage of me." Adgarr stood up at once with his fist on the table and Iduna covered her hand over her mouth. "He wasn't able to, Elsa and I formulated an emergency code word so that if anything happened, she could help me. I wasn't expecting something to happen but it did, but Elsa saved me. Elsa saved the day."

Adgarr was fuming. He excused himself from the table and started pacing, "If this asshole thinks he can put his hands on my daughter, he has another thing coming. I'll break his nose."

"Actually," Elsa inserted, "I think I already did."

"Elsa," Iduna was shocked and looked between her daughter and fiance.

Elsa looked to Anna and urged her to continue, "He was also trying to blackmail me, he knew that you owned A.I.I., he was trying to use that to his advantage. I was in serious shit until Elsa showed up."

Adgarr walked into the backroom and got dressed. He stomped back out and started putting on his shoes. "Adgarr, where are you going dear?"

"I'm going to give that hot shot a piece of me." Iduna rolled her eyes at the hot-headed man's statement. "I think Elsa already took care of that for you honey."

Adgarr approached Elsa after his shoes were tied, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for Anna last night, I can't wait until the day I can call you my daughter." His furious eye's softened and a smile appeared across his cheeks. Elsa smiled back and hugged Adgarr. The man slowed down and decided to sit.

"I think your hug might have cooled him down some, Ice Queen," Anna whispered jokingly into Elsa's ear.

"Okay, I won't hurt the kid, I'm just going to scare the day light out of him." Adgarr made a deal with himself and began walking. Elsa and Anna jumped up, threw on their shoes, and followed the guy down the path. He realized he didn't know where he was going so Anna pointed the way down the paths. Once they got to the campsite, he was..

"Gone." The girls said in unison. All of the lights that decorated the plot had disappeared, there were just a couple empty beer bottles.

Adgarr walked over to the girls and wrapped his arms across their shoulders. "It's better this way, we'll be long gone soon and we won't have to worry about him again." Adgarr started leading Anna back to the RV when Elsa noticed a sealed envelope near the fire pit. It had Anna's name written on it, she opened it up,

"See you soon, my dear. You'll slip up again and I'll be there."

It wasn't signed or dated, but it had to be from Hans. She stuffed it into her hoodie pocket and continued on behind Adgarr and Anna, she looked back to the empty campsite one last time before catching up to the two. She decided to wait until she was alone with Anna to bring up the short but ominous message.

The family united and had a short breakfast before packing up the RV to leave the campground. Anna took one last look at the lake and entered the camper once the campsite was completely cleaned. The engines revved up and Elsa and Anna filed upstairs.

Anna plopped down on their now conjoined bed, "Finally, we can get away from this, although it's beautiful, hell hole of a place. Next time, you have a bad feeling about someone, just let me know Elsa. Like I said, I would definitely believe you're psychic."

Elsa bit her thumb and walked over to Anna, she grabbed the crumpled paper out of her pocket and tossed it on the other girl's lap.

"What's this?" Anna questioned and unfolded the paper inside. She read the short note and plopped back down on the bed. With a large groan, she kicked her legs. She put her arms behind her head and just stared up at the ceiling. Elsa laid down on her back next to Anna and sighed as well. Anna turned her head over to look at Elsa, "Do you think he's serious?"

"I mean, I'm really not sure. We did tell him where we were from, where we were going, I don't think he knows the exact route were taking but maybe he could meet us at the end, but I would wonder why? Why would he care enough to put so much effort in? There has to be other adorable rich girls out there."

"Oh, so I'm just an adorable rich girl huh?" Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know that's not what I meant, get serious." Elsa reached over and started tickling the other girl, pulling her out of her pouty position and into more of a relaxed one.

"Fine, fine," words escaped through laughs, "But I can't be serious, if you keep tickling me."

Elsa stopped on the dot and watched the other girl's red face, smile back at hers. Anna wearing her hoodie, made her feel like it was an extra layer of protection, that she was hers. She watched the red heads chest move up and down with each inhale and exhale. Her eyes shot back to Anna's once she realized she was starting to fixate on her breasts, only to see Anna still looking at her. She didn't move her eyes from Elsa the entire time she was checking out her body. Anna bit her lip and Elsa decided to continue, "What do you think he means by slip up, Anna? Do you think he's talking about us being close? Like he'll get more photos?"

"I'm not really sure what else it could mean. I mean, he followed us around the camp without us knowing. He could be following us right now in his car."

"Do you remember what I said last night, Anna?"

"Which part?"

"About us maybe not being so close, I think it's fine here, inside the RV and with our parents, but if he is actively pursuing us, I think I can see how our innocent notions can be misconstrued." Elsa was saddened by the words that she had to say. That was the last thing she wanted, she wanted all of Anna and more to herself. It was selfish and she was hoping this crush would fade away..'This might be a good way to start working towards a healthy relationship with Anna.' Elsa thought and waited for the other girl's response.

"So, that's your idea? Just shutting me out?" Anna's brow furled as her face changed from adoration to anger.

"No, that's not my intention. But you're halfway famous Anna, if a story like that got out, all eyes would be on you. People can be horrible Anna, evil."

"You think I don't know? I just dealt with a devil last night."

"No, I'm not saying you're naive either, I just don't want you to have to ever worry about something like that. You're too good for this world." Elsa tried to reassure her.

"Those sound like excuses, I'm not helpless and the rumors aren't true."

"Anna, why are you getting so angry about this? It was just an idea, we can throw it out."

"Just an idea you've now brought up twice. Look, I get it, we hardly know each other, but I've grown to love the comfort I have of being with you."

"As have I Anna."

"But, if that's too weird for you, I get it. If we aren't doing anything wrong, we don't have to worry right?"

"Right," Elsa agreed. A lump formed in her throat. She knew that Anna's closeness with her was completely platonic but it wasn't the same for Elsa. She was attracted to this girl and although she was telling Anna it was for her own good, her idea was a selfish way of separating them. Creating a barrier or boundary she wouldn't have to worry about crossing.

"Look, Elsa, I'm sorry for getting mad. We just shouldn't let some creep with threats dictate how we live. I want to be free and fun on this road trip with you. Sometimes, we're going to hug. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh." Elsa agreed again and turned over on the bed.

"Good, so let's file a police report for this Hans guy in case he does turn up again and then after that, we're only having fun from here on out okay? Just you and me, and mom and dad. Are we on the same page?"

Elsa nodded but didn't turn back over. Anna stomped off the bed on her side and walked over to the girl lying the opposite direction. Anna extended her pinkie, "Promise?"

Elsa met her hand with Anna's and crossed their pinkies, "Promise."

"Good, now before I make that phone call, there is some revenge that needs to be handled." Anna winked.

"With Hans?" Elsa asked in a puzzled voice.

"Nope, with you." Anna jumped on Elsa and began tickling her sides, "This was for earlier, I hate being tickled you shit head."

"Language Anna," Elsa tried to struggle free between the other girl's arms. Her laughter and breaths were getting painful and her cheeks hurt from laughing, "Okay Anna, don't" Elsa tried to get out but was interrupted by a new ticklish spot on her back, "Fucking stop." Elsa finally got more words out but it sounded like a continuation of her last sentence.

"Oh, language but you're telling me not to fucking stop?" Anna knew what Elsa meant and teased the girl below her. Anna withdrew her hands after another twenty seconds of torture to the other girl. She was also out of breath and plopped her body down practically on top of Elsa's. Both girl breathed heavily into the other one, until Anna got her strength back to sit up. She was now straddling Elsa, her hair falling out of her braids.

"Nice hoodie," Elsa said, her voice breathy, "by the way."

"Thanks," Anna retorted and got up to the mirror. She fixed her braids and composed herself. "It's mine now."

"Oh no, it most certainly is not."

Anna booked down the stairs, Elsa wiggled her way off the bed and followed her. As the girls made it to the bottom of the steps, the RV came to a sudden stop, throwing Elsa on top of Anna at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you hurt?" She asked, as she pulled Anna up and helped hold her up against the wall.

Anna shook her head no. "I'm okay, are you all right?"

"Yes," Elsa winced, "But, I am going to have a bruise on my knee." Anna ducked down and looked at the scuffed knee. It was a little red with a small scrape. A couple tiny drops of blood were poking out of the scratches.

"Don't worry, Doctor Anna is here!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and brought her to the table. The RV started up again and the girl's heard Iduna open up the sliding door to the cockpit. "Are you girls okay? Sorry, we just ran into a bit of traffic."

"We're fine," Elsa shouted back to her mom.

Iduna closed the door and went back to her reading while Adgarr swore under his breath, something about the assholes in front of them who didn't know how to drive.

Anna fished through the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Anna, I don't think that's really necessary, I can just clean it off with some water."

"Nonsense, the doctor is in the office and ready to assist."

"You're a goofball." Elsa chuckled as Anna appeared in front of her with the kit.

"Don't worry, this won't be scary. I'll tell you everything I'm going to do before I do it so there are no surprises." Anna beamed up at Elsa, _'Here I am, unable to disagree again..' _So, Elsa nodded and let the "doctor" do her work.

"There are three steps okay?"

"Okay, Anna."

"That's doctor Anna to you, missy."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Okay, _doctor_ Anna."

"First, I'm going to spray this antibiotic ointment. This is so the wound won't develop an infection. But it might sting." Anna spritzed the medicine over the scrape across Elsa's knee. An "oww..." rolled out of Elsa's mouth as she winced.

"Second step, I'm going to apply a Band-Aid to the wound. You don't have to leave it on for very long, just enough for the medicine to do its work." Anna opened the Band-Aid and delicately applied the adhesive to her skin.

"But you said there were three steps?" Elsa looked down at the other girl confused. 'What would you put on the wound after a Band-Aid?' Her puzzled look received an evil laugh from the other girl.

"And the third step," Anna bent over and placed her lips on exposed skin above the minor wound, "Is a kiss to make it all better."

The kiss on Elsa's upper thigh caused all of the blood to rush to her face, she was afraid she might explode into some sort of flustered volcano.

"I think that worked," Anna winked and walked over to the sliding door to the front of the RV. "Hey dad," Anna shouted as she slid open the door. "How much further until our next stop?"

"Well Oklahoma City is right there basically," Adgarr gestured to nowhere in particular except forward, "If we could get through this traffic."

"We'll be there very soon dears." Iduna answered in his place and Anna met back up Elsa at the table.

The girls went back upstairs and Anna filed the report over the phone, the police admitted there wasn't much they could do but having the report on file would be important if he were to actually turn up again.

The next stop came and went, they stayed the night in Oklahoma City and had dinner, all four of them. Anna was tempted to bring up the letter with Hans and the police report, but decided there was no point causing any unnecessary fear, with her father especially. They stayed in a cutesy hotel, this time with only one room. Iduna and Adgarr shared one queen sized bed and Anna and Elsa shared the other. Elsa swore she heard Anna whispering about Hans in her sleep, the encounter no doubt traumatic. They still slept closely even though they were in the company of others, there's no harm cuddling with your sister? Especially when your sister is still frightened from the night before.

After they left Oklahoma City, they embarked for Amarillo Texas which was about a five-hour drive. Iduna and Anna had a chance to play connect four while Elsa sat in the front of the RV with Adgarr. He told her many stories of when Anna was little, the mud fights her and Kristoff would engage in, the time she accidentally stole a horse, the time she fell out of a tree and broke her arm, only to climb the same tree again the next week, resulting in another broken arm; her reasoning, _"she wasn't going to let that tree win." _Elsa enjoyed all of Adgarr's tales, although Anna tried to interrupt numerous times. "Dad, please why do you have to tell only my embarrassing stories?"

The family stayed two nights in Amarillo, exploring the old gems this stop on Route 66 had to offer. They visited natural sights and amusement parks, and the whole time the family never separated. Anna and Adgarr were instantly in love with all of the amusement park rides but Iduna and Elsa had to warm up with some smaller, slower rides. Halfway through the day, though, they finally caught up with the excitement and got over their fears. They slept in the RV that night, Anna and Elsa tried telling ghost stories to each other, but afterwards couldn't sleep. They grabbed their blankets and pillows and slept in the lounging area downstairs, so they could be closer to their parents, in case of a supernatural emergency.

After they had their fun in Amarillo, they embarked on another multi-hour drive to Albuquerque, they took a slightly longer route to stop off for a night in Santa Fe. After gorging themselves with Mexican and Native American food, Iduna and Adgarr retreated to the RV for some much-needed sleep, but the girl's made a stop at a dessert shop on the way back. Elsa and Anna shared chocolate cupcakes. At the end, Anna had frosting on the left side of her lip. Elsa gestured politely with her hands, the location of the chocolate on the other girl's face and instead of Anna licking it off, she swiped it off with her finger and extended it out for Elsa to lick off. The blonde looked around the restaurant nervously. Once she realized that no one was paying attention, she stuck the frosting and the tip of Anna's finger in her mouth and licked it off slowly. The gesture was Anna's attempt at flustering Elsa, but in the end, Anna was the one who was bothered.

Once they got to Albuquerque though, they stayed the night in a hotel and then went museum exploring for the next couple of days. Anna got comedic photos taken of her in front of dinosaur bones while she took dramatic photos of Elsa in front of the architecture. She told Elsa she just wanted to see how much beauty she could fit into one photograph.

There were plenty of moments in passing where Elsa and Anna found themselves in close proximity. Elsa pushed through it and would occasionally feel like she could overcome her unnatural crush, as her familial love for Anna and her father grew more and more on this adventure. However, every time she was close, Anna would pull off some new stunt, leaving Elsa addicted to the thought of the redhead. Whispering poems in her ear before bed, having Elsa assist her while changing out of simple outfits, never showing anymore skin than her bikini, but enough to leave Elsa discombobulated.

The Arendelle family left Albuquerque and made their way to Flagstaff. The roads leading up to the snow peaked mountains and the conifer trees left both of the girl's breathless. They were only there for a day; the weather was much cooler compared to Albuquerque and Santa Fe. Elsa loved it and knew she would want to come back to explore more of Arizona one day, go skiing perhaps.

They would be on their way to the Grand Canyon shortly and the temperature wasn't supposed to increase for a couple more days, so they took their time on the road, taking small hikes and just enjoying the nature. The drive would have normally taken only an hour and a half, but they turned it into six hours, practically circling Flagstaff and taking in all of the beauty.

Hans had slipped from their minds, for the most part about a week afterwards. Elsa had made sure not to bring up the subject unless Anna wanted to talk about it. This was what the trip was all about, spending time with family, getting to know each other. Elsa had written pages upon pages in her journal, she kept at her side this whole week, she wanted to catalog every memory, every location, every fact she learned about Anna, and most importantly her emotions. The last week started with anger and resentment towards Hans but ended with excitement and confusion. 'At what point, are Anna and I taking things too far? Does she know how I feel?' It just didn't feel like there were times to ask questions like that on this trip, Elsa didn't want to miss a moment or lose a moment because she couldn't set her unhealthy feelings aside for some quality time.

Elsa broke her train of thought when she heard Anna walking up the stairs.

"Are you writing away again?" Anna asked sincerely and crawling onto the bed with Elsa.

"You could say that." Elsa smiled and shifted her weight.

"Do you ever write about me, in your journal?" Anna leaned forward on her hands and knees, with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, of course Anna, I write about you and the trip, myself, my mother, your father..just however I'm feeling that day." Elsa sidestepped the importance of Anna asking only about herself, she didn't want to admit just how much the other girl occupied her thoughts just yet.

"Oh." Anna said almost disappointed as she withdrew herself.

"Is that not the answer you wanted?" Elsa was baffled but still wouldn't give in anymore.

"What?" Anna's faux bewildered face trying to recover, "That's not what I meant, I just meant oh."

Elsa didn't really know how to respond, so she just relaxed as the RV swayed underneath them.

"If I had a journal, I would write about the fun I've had with you the past week and a half" Anna continued, surprising Elsa. "I would write about how stunning you looked the first time I met you, how I was convinced you were a goddess if not a queen, I would write about the way you stuck up for me with Hans, in that moment you were a heroine, and I would write about how I'm trying to learn about you. I love everything you've shared with me so far and what makes you tick, what makes you blush."

Elsa wasn't able to take Anna talking anymore and had to distract her from continuing, "You should get a journal. It really helps me center myself."

Anna pretended to check off a box in midair, "I'll add that to my list of things that make you blush."

Elsa tackled her, just trying suppress her from going any further.

"What's wrong Elsa, you can't take compliments?"

"Maybe not that easily.." Elsa admitted and grabbed her hair as she stood up to walk downstairs.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Anna crawled over to the side of the bed and pretended to reach out to the blonde girl.

"Away from you." Elsa stuck out her tongue and bolted the downstairs, Anna chased after her and they ended up wrestling at the kitchen table. Iduna and Adgarr briefly checked up on them, just to make sure they weren't killing each other, but they finally calmed down and drank some water and reclined in the booth table. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand under the table and her finger stroked Elsa's thumb. Elsa was too exhausted to retreat again, so she just grabbed Anna's hand tightly and accepted this moment for what it was.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Things are heating up a bit and the family is back together, no real angst this chapter, just some cute fluffs to get us to our next locaions. Let me know what you think!


	11. I Wish It Could Be Like This Forever

A/N: Thanks for reading, of course. This chapter will dabble in some mature sexual themes, FYI. I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

"Woo, this has been rather exciting so far hasn't it, girls?" Adgarr asked the family as he turned his keys in the ignition. "I think now that we're here at the Grand Canyon, we should take a day of rest. What do you think?"

"I agree dear," Iduna added, "That would be good for all of us, don't you think?"

Elsa and Anna sitting at the kitchen booth nodded their heads as to not speak and break their focus as they arm wrestled. Anna won every time but Elsa didn't want to give up.

"Okay darling," Adgarr shifted in his seat, he stood up and stretched his legs. "I think I'm going to get comfortable and watch a movie, would you care to join me?" Adgarr winked at his fiancé and Anna made a fake gagging action with her free hand as she slammed Elsa's hand on the tabletop again.

Elsa laughed, although she had lost and was now watching her mother and Adgarr make googly eyed faces at each other.

"Elsa, how about we go watch a movie too?" Anna waved her hand in front of the older girl's face.

Elsa agreed and ran up the stairs, Anna was closely behind her before stopping to turn around. She grabbed a six pack out of the fridge for herself and a bottle of wine for Elsa. Anna hadn't even made it up the stairs before Iduna and Adgarr were kissing passionately.

"Yeesh," came out of Anna's mouth as she made her way to the top of the stairs. Elsa covered her hand with her mouth to giggle and decided to change into her night gown. She knew it was only 6 p.m. but she didn't care, this was a vacation day on their vacation. Anna turned around while Elsa changed and got into her own comfortable clothes. She brought the alcohol over to the lounging area on the couch and plopped down. She skimmed through her book of DVD's, "What should we watch, Elsa?" She asked over her shoulder as Elsa pulled the nightgown over her body.

"It's up to you, Anna, I really don't mind."

"All righty then, you might regret that." Anna pulled her favorite DVD out of the sleeve and put it on the player. She rolled over and turned off the lamp as the TV lit up the rest of the room.

Elsa came and sat by Anna and snuggled under a blanket as the loading screen appeared. "What did you choose?"

Anna uncorked the wine bottle and poured Elsa a glass. Elsa thanked her, took a drink, and set the glass on the small table next to her. "Are you going to answer me?" Elsa asked again.

"It's a surprise, you'll see soon enough." Anna smirked and opened the bottle in her hand. She scooted across the couch closer to Elsa as the DVD menu started rolling. Titanic.

"This is my favorite," Anna continued as Elsa said the same thing at the same time.

"What? Really?" Anna faced Elsa with her mouth open.

"Yes, I've always loved this movie, even when I was younger." Elsa picked up her glass, rotated it in her fingers before taking another drink.

"Me too," Anna was giddy and hit 'Play.'

The movie rolled for a while, there was idle chatter over the movie for the most part, both girls became a little intoxicated as the night went on. Anna tried to get Elsa to dance during the scene where Jack and Rose went to the Irish party under the deck. It was a lost cause, especially once Elsa told Anna, "But I'm right where I want to be right now with you." That instantly put a stop to Anna's incessant begging as she readjusted herself at Elsa's side.

Anna would occasionally lean her head on Elsa's shoulder and run her fingers through the ends of Elsa's braid. There was a creeping blush on Elsa's face during the drawing scene, she looked to her right and saw Anna blushing more furiously. She could see Anna tightening her legs together under the blanket and was curious if it was arousal or nervousness for watching such a scene with her soon to be sister. Elsa laid a hand on Anna's shoulder and tried to connect, "You know, I've always thought Rose was super attractive and this scene always made me blush because Jack is attractive too. It definitely elicits a romantic reaction." Anna nodded in agreement as she loosened up her composure. _'I didn't realize I was that obviously uncomfortable..'_

Elsa and Anna cheered Jack and Rose on, as Cal's henchman chased them through the ship. Their hands squeezed together tightly during the intimate scene in the car.

Some tears escaped both girl's eyes when the quartet played their last song. Anna commented this time, "This is one my favorite scenes in the whole movie. I know I've watched it one hundred times but I could cry every time." Now Elsa agreed and the girls inched even closer. They kept the volume up on the movie, in hopes of drowning out any strange noises from downstairs, so sometimes, they were yelling to hear each other. After the movie was over, the girl's turned on some music and talked about random thoughts or stories from their childhood. They sort of went back and forth, sharing secrets or obsessing over Hollywood crushes.

"Elsa?" Anna took a drink of her beer and looked to the girl on her left.

"Hmm?" Elsa took another sip of her drink; her face was flushed from the alcohol and the warmth of both of their bodies underneath the blanket.

"I've never had sex before either."

The out of the blue comment caused Elsa to spill some of her wine on her white night gown.

"Oh shit, sorry Elsa. I just remembered when you admitted that while playing truth or dare and I wanted to tell you that I haven't either," Anna looked for a towel but couldn't find one. "You'll have to take this off, or it will stain. I promise I can get the wine out of it."

Elsa's face was still red from the alcohol, Anna's sudden admission, and the fact Anna was now asking Elsa to raise her arms. It was still pretty dark, just the TV screen replaying the DVD menu over and over again. She gulped, as Anna said, "Off."

Elsa lifted her arms as Anna stood in front of her. As the gown began to pass her breasts, Elsa lifted the blanket on her lap up to cover them. Anna rushed downstairs with the gown to get the stain out, Elsa could have moved but instead she kept replaying thoughts in her head, her actions were limited anyway. She wasn't drunk, but she definitely didn't have the proper response time for simple actions. Anna came back upstairs and laid the gown carefully over the chair to dry, "See? I told you I could get rid of that stain. I'm sorry again." Anna sat back down on the couch, Elsa sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, with the blanket still surrounding her.

"It's okay, thank you for sharing, I'm sorry I made a mess." Elsa leaned over and refilled her glass, Anna now realized she had never redressed.

Anna watched Elsa's exposed shoulder reach over to the table and her heart started beating faster, she felt out how she felt earlier during the drawing scene from the movie a couple hours ago. Elsa could feel Anna staring a hole into her, so she took another drink and then, boldly or maybe because she was intoxicated. Stepped out of the blanket, not covering herself. The outline of her mostly naked body was illuminated by the light radiating from the television screen. Anna could see the outline of her breasts as she turned to walk away. Nothing in her vision was crystal clear, due to the dimness of the room, but she could tell Elsa's breasts were larger than her own, firm, and immaculate. Anna held the bottle up to her mouth, frozen, as Elsa walked over and found a baggy t-shirt to slip over herself.

Elsa made a snarky comment, as she made her way back into the cuddle puddle on the couch, "You should draw a picture, it would last longer." Her smirk agitated Anna playfully.

Anna's blush reddened as she stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "Not fair, I wasn't staring at you. I thought I saw a fly."

"And a fly made you blush?" Elsa's confidence soared as she teased Anna.

"No, the alcohol did," Anna laughed and then said "touché."

"I don't think touché works if you say it yourself." Elsa was rolling out the punches.

"Okay, that's it." Anna set down her drink at lunged at Elsa, luckily Elsa had already placed her drink back down as well.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you tickle me like that again," Elsa dodged and then wrapped her body around Anna, forcing the other girl beneath her. "I guess the tables have turned."

"Or have they, or maybe this is what I wanted along?" Anna exclaimed and attempted to tickle the girl from beneath. Elsa grabbed Anna's right hand with her left and pinned it above her head.

"Hey, that won't work, I'm stronger than you." Anna tried to escape but was unsuccessful.

"Maybe that's what I wanted _you _think allalong, maybe I tricked you into thinking I was weak earlier, to find the best moment to unleash my strength on you." Elsa jested and held the smaller girl below her.

Anna grabbed her hand and pressed it to Elsa's lower back, a low _"what are you doing..?"_ Anna's hand moved from the small of her back, up her spine, and between her shoulder blades. The movement caught Elsa off guard and she turned her head to Anna, only to see her smiling devilishly. Before she knew it, Anna jumped up and reversed their positions once again. This time holding both of Elsa's hands above her head, pinned to the couch. "That was dirty." Elsa exhaled as she now looked up to Anna.

"So was what you did earlier, you were trying to tease me. You saw the way I looked at Rose on the TV and you wanted to see if I would give you the same reaction. Are you testing me? Were you jealous? Do you have a question you want to ask me?"

Elsa wasn't sure if she heard Anna right, as if the alcohol was altering her reality instead of slightly skewing her perception. Anna was actually testing Elsa with this question and waited patiently for a response, or so it seemed from Elsa's point of view. She was going to answer until Anna interjected, "Elsa, I was only joking with you again. I figured it would be funny to play off my own embarrasment."

"Yeah, of course, Anna," Elsa coughed as Anna loosened the grip on her hands. Elsa sat up slowly and held Anna in place on top of her. She reached behind her and took a quick drink of her wine before setting it back down behind her, _'Now Anna doesn't know what to expect.'_

Anna's braids splayed to the sides of her freckled face, her eyes never tore apart from Elsa's as the blonde girl's hands moved from her back to her abdomen. _'What is she doing?'_ Anna was curious but was wanting to find out.

Elsa's delicate and pale hands grabbed the hem of Anna's shirt and started slowly moving upwards. Her thumbs tucked under the shirt lightly grazed Anna's freckles stomach. At first her naval was revealed, until Elsa's hands crept higher and higher, her thumb just below the underside of Anna's breasts. Anna never stopped Elsa, she just kept her gaze aligned. Elsa was relying on Anna to stop her, to prevent her from taking her _"joke" _too far, but Anna never broke her stare, Anna never faltered.

Elsa dropped her hands, the hem falling with them. "Just joking." She whispered.

Anna lifted her body off Elsa's and shut the TV off, she crawled into the bed in the darkness, Elsa turned on that small lamp in the room. Anna's reaction perplexed her but was not uncalled for, "Anna, I'm sorry I went too far." She went to comfort the redhead but her hand was turned away. "We can talk about this tomorrow, I'm sorry. I'll sleep on the couch." Elsa apologized and went to grab her blanket from the side of the bed.

"No, wait." Anna shot up and grabbed Elsa before she could walk away from the bed. She pulled the girl and her blanket down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hot and cold. I'm not sure I'm good with displaying any other emotions besides excitement and hunger." She tried to de-escalate the situation with honesty and a bit of light hearted banter.

Elsa tried to settle into the bed but her discomfort made it hard for her to sit still. She tossed and turned trying to find the right spot until Anna's hand was on her shoulder. She relaxed the tension in her body as Anna's hand started to glide up on down her arm over shirt. "Sorry," Anna reiterated with a captivating smile. Elsa's mouth was agape as Anna's hand moved from her shoulder, up her neck, and started fondling her cheek, soothingly.

"I think I do have questions," Elsa unwillingly moved Anna's hand from her face and looked directly into Anna's eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to answer them." Anna conceded, withdrawing her hand entirely and sitting up to match Elsa's stare. "But I do know one thing, for sure."

Elsa remained, waiting for her to finish.

"I really.." Anna began and fought with herself, "I just, I like..." Elsa's eyes filled with worry at how long it was taking Anna to reveal what she was thinking.

"Please, Anna." Elsa didn't mean to beg but the suspense was vexing.

"I want you to finish what you were doing earlier, on the couch. I have questions too, and I don't know if it will cause more questions or give me answers, but I need to find out. If you didn't stop and then lied about joking with me. At least, it didn't feel like you were joking. I wouldn't have budged. Not right away at least."

"When you asked me, if I was testing you, if I had questions, I think by starting to do that, that was my response." Elsa also admitted and fell onto her back. The redheaded girl brought herself back on top of Elsa and nodded as the blonde's hand resumed their previous position. Her hands on the hem of Anna's tank top as her finger prints and palm occasionally brushed against Anna's middle. She gradually made her way back to her chest and hesitated again, her thumb grazed against the bottom of Anna's left breast. She could feel the girl's body shudder above her. This gave her the courage to continue, she lifted the shirt up and over the mounds on Anna's chest. The shirt now rested on its own, being held up by Anna's perky breasts, as Elsa basked in the new presence in her vision. Her hands fell limp to her sides momentarily. She could see the freckles splayed across the top of each mound. Her nipples were erect, probably from the slow sensation of the cloth moving across them and a little bit of arousal. Elsa clenched her thighs together underneath the girl, the weight of Anna sitting on her, put pressure on her center. She slowly reached a hand and gingerly applied her hand over Anna's right breast. A small moan of pleasure escaped Anna's mouth as Elsa used the tip of her finger to stroke her nipple. Another noise rolled out of Anna's mouth. Then, reality started smacking Anna in the face as she hastily pulled down her shirt and threw her body onto her side of the bed.

'_Elsa is a girl, Elsa is going to be your sister, Elsa wouldn't reciprocate your feelings.'_ What felt like years of pressure just releasing from every pore of Anna's body, exhausted her. She fought back tears and realized she needed to apologize to Elsa, again, for how she acted.

She turned over on the bed to see Elsa facing away from her. "Elsa?" Anna didn't receive an answer right away, she tried again. "Elsa, please?"

"Why Anna? Is this a game to you?"

"What, no it's not like that, Elsa, please."

"Then what is it like Anna? I really am not sure. Since essentially the second day I've met you, you've been flirting with me. You've been close to me. You kissed me as a dare. So, I tried to distance myself but no, there's always something. Have I always been innocent? No. But you've taken this too far tonight. I don't know how I'm supposed to go back. I don't know how I'm supposed to be a good big sister to you, if I let you give me these feelings." Elsa was sobbing on her side, Anna's heart crushed in her chest, all because she wanted this little experiment. "This is fun to you Anna, you can be close with me and hug me and kiss me for fun, but I can't do it for fun anymore. It's gone too far."

"Elsa, wait." Anna cried out as Elsa tried to leave the bed. "Please don't do this, please don't go."

"It doesn't matter Anna, I was right to begin with. For both of our protection, we need to keep a healthy distance. At least for a while, otherwise, lines start getting crossed with us. It's always been electric with you and I, we instantly clicked even though we can be polar opposites. This is going to turn into a fire though, if we keep letting these sparks get too close. And I, I don't think I can handle a fire Anna. I'm not strong enough."

"Will you stay with me forever?" Anna's questioned caused Elsa to pause in astonishment.

"What did you just ask me?" Elsa grabbed the sides of her head. "Is this another game?" Elsa's voice cracked as she shouted through tears.

"Not exactly, but do you remember, when we were playing at the beach a week ago?" Anna tried to pull Elsa's hand's away from her head, tried to calm her down.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Elsa tried to blink and understand what Anna was saying.

"That's what I said, underwater. I asked, will you stay with me forever?" Anna determinately was able to calm Elsa's arms at her side but she wasn't able to keep a grasp on the girl.

Elsa didn't know what to say, her tears kept falling. Anna tried to reach out but her attempts were denied.

"Please, just say something to me Elsa, anything." Anna began bawling. "I told you, don't shut me out. We made these decisions together." The silence was heavy and it was tearing Anna to pieces.

A small voice broke through the air. "Anna."

"Yes, yes, what it is, what do you need? I'd give you anything, tell you anything." Anna pleaded.

"I will stay with you..." Elsa mumbled, "But we have to figure this shit out, we have to be more honest and more open. We need to have some distance; we're going to be sisters..."

"I know, I get it Elsa. This is unconventional and has truly been handled in a way that no one would call ideal, but we have a good thing. You and I. It doesn't have to be more, but I want it to stay. I want you to stay."

Elsa faced Anna, and Anna took in all of her features, every time she saw Elsa it was like seeing her the first time, this time her eyes were a little swollen and red, but she was still flawless in Anna's eyes. "You're too perfect..." The words fell from Anna's mouth accidentally as she covered her mouth, wishing she could take it back. Here Elsa was in a horrible moment of vulnerability, it made Anna fear she was being insensitive.

"Kiss me." Elsa demanded. There was no hesitation from Anna.

The redhead forcefully closed the space between them on the bed. She cupped her hands around Elsa's face. Their lips were pressed together and chills entered both of their bodies. They moved their lips against each other passionately for a moment until Anna's tongue licked Elsa's bottom lip. She then nibbled gently across the area she just brushed with her tongue. Elsa brought her hands across Anna's shoulders as she parted her lips, allowing Anna to explore deeper with her tongue. Anna was the first to pull away causing Elsa to give her a small whine. The kiss ended up answering more questions than their first experiment, but left just as many behind.

"Do you still want distance from me, Elsa? Or maybe, we can kiss like occasionally.." Anna twiddled her fingers on the bed. Elsa knew Anna wasn't intentionally trying to change her mind and she was honestly just asking because Elsa's last statement was contradictory of what she said previously. So, Elsa answered honestly, "I think we both are heated right now. There is definitely something here and there is no doubt about it. We need to really take the time and the space, to find out if this is what we truly want."

"But now I know what I want Elsa."

"And I thought I did too, Anna but this could end up severely. There is a lot on the line for this and sacrifices will have to be made. You can't just expect the world or our family to be okay with two step-sisters making out."

"I guess, it would be odd if my sister demanded I kiss her, like she did a few minutes ago, in public." Anna teased and actually caused Elsa to laugh a bit, more out of surprise she was already cracking jokes. _'That's Anna..'_

"Look, I know, I don't want to have this space from you, my heart says fuck the distance but we have to be sure this is what we want and us kissing is only going to impair our judgment further."

"Ugh," Anna groaned and hugged her pillow. "Do you have to be smart and beautiful?"

"You're not making this easier, Anna." Elsa scowled.

"I know, I know, okay, but I agree with you. Let's take some time to discover what this is and what we want to do going forward. We can do that, I can do that." Anna was attempting to convince herself.

Elsa tucked herself in and pulled Anna into her embrace, "Shh, now, let's get some rest."

"Elsa, one last thing?"

"What babe?" Elsa groaned, already closing her eyes for bed.

"Well, I was going to ask how would I know for sure, know that I was interested in women, but after you called me babe, I don't think I even have to question."

Elsa smiled and kiss Anna on her shoulder. "Go to bed, Anna, we can discuss sexuality tomorrow."

"Fine, fine!" Anna pouted, "Good night Elsa." The blonde was already asleep.

The next morning, well, it was an interesting one. Adgarr and Iduna practically floated around the camper, cooking breakfast and calling each other pet names, way more than usual. Elsa and Anna trudged out of bed, dehydrated from the crying and the alcohol. Cheerful music filled the air and Elsa wasn't ready for it. Anna smashed two cups of water in record time and Elsa slowly drank her coffee on the couch by the lounge tv. She flipped on the weather and checked the date. She brought her journal with her downstairs. She was grateful her diary wasn't alive, because after last night, any sane person would have been annoyed by Elsa's ramblings.

* * *

April 19th

There has always been a part of me that's wished that Anna would reciprocate the pull I feel towards her and although it didn't happen under the best circumstances, it did happen. Last night.

* * *

She wanted to continue writing but realized her family pooling into the area. Elsa grabbed her book and coffee mug, excused herself and headed upstairs. This earned a pouty look from Anna, who would have otherwise followed her, had she not demanded they take things slow and give each other time.

Once upstairs, Elsa pulled out her journal again.

* * *

April 19th cont'd.

My mother and soon to be father, decided we should have a day of rest yesterday. We've been on the go non-stop and I haven't had enough time with my thoughts alone lately. That seems to have been for the best though. Part of me wishes we didn't take a break, we just kept going. I wanted the distractions to keep pouring in because I couldn't formulate what was happening in front of my face. I was naïve to think that someone who wasn't interested would go as far as Anna has been going with me. I've been ignorant to her feelings, just trying to suppress my own. That dishonesty has now bit me in the ass. Anna and I took another step last night and instead of communicating with her initially, I just yelled at her and then demanded she kissed me. Not healthy, not sane. But she didn't leave, she didn't want me to leave. I remember writing about our trip to the beach and how I knew I would never know Anna told me because it was frivolous. I found out though, she asked, "Will I stay with her forever?" That means, for longer than I've realized she wanted me. Maybe not romantically then but in her life forever. I would accept just being in her life forever and nothing more. I do want more though and if she is willing to give that to me, I need to be able to accept it and not turn her down for the greater good. We can both make our own decisions, but I'm still certain we need to be levelheaded to do so. Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Love?" Elsa stared at the word that mindlessly appeared in her journal. "Now, wait just a second..."

Anna was downstairs chatting with Iduna and Adgarr, she was listening to the tales of the dates they had spent together before they decided they wanted to tie the knot. Excursions mixing with business trips, always excusing themselves to have alone time. One time, Adgarr disappeared from a board meeting just to meet Iduna with flowers at her hotel room. "Just like to give her little reminders," the man reminisced.

"How did you know, like, for certain?" Anna inquired. "That you could spend the rest of your life with each other?"

"Well, I knew the first day I saw Iduna, but you knew that Anna. I couldn't keep her out of my head. It's still that way to this day." The older pair's arms crossed on the couch, just enjoying each other's companies. "For some people it's instant, for others, it takes time. There is no real way of knowing Anna. Every person in love has it differently and there are many types of love. Platonic, Friendship, Romantic, Sexu.."

"Adgarr instantly swooned me, but it was a little harder for me to open up. Once I started though, it was the best decision I have ever made." Iduna interrupted as to not let Adgarr finish. She blushed a bit, remembering the night they had before.

Anna shrugged it off. "So, how do I get Elsa to open up more?" Anna asked innocently, knowing Iduna and Elsa were very similar.

"To be honest, Anna, you already have. More so than anyone else she has ever met in her life. I have never seen her let anyone in like she has you." Iduna's face softened and only love could be seen across her face, "You're a pearl."

Anna moved over to the same side of the couch as Iduna and rested her head on her lap. "I hope I can be good to you and Elsa, you make my father so happy and I can really see why."

Iduna and Adgarr just stared into each other eye's, as Iduna gently stroked the bangs across Anna's forehead.

"I wish we could stay together forever.." Anna continued.

Adgarr's face showed a hint of worry, he knew he would need to talk to his daughter soon about their housing arrangement when they got back to L.A. He suspected Anna would have some questions and didn't want to surprise her with the fact.

"Hey Anna, why don't we spend one more day resting and you and I can go on a light hike together? Just father and daughter?"

Anna sat up and looked at her dad, "What about Elsa?" She recognized that might of sounded strange and added, "And mom?" She was considering Iduna but Elsa was the first thing to pop into her head.

"Well, her and Elsa can spend some together as well. Before this, it was always you and me you know? I don't want you to think that our dynamic has changed, but thank you Anna."

"For what, dad?" The redhead looked puzzled.

"For being my happy girl, for welcoming Iduna and Elsa as easily as you did. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." The trio hugged in their pajamas on the sofa as Elsa made her way back downstairs.

"Hey, get over here!" Adgarr shouted to Elsa over his shoulders and pulled her into their embrace. Elsa and Anna were squeezed between mother and father. Elsa gave Anna a confused smile and Anna just answered with a wink.

Once they were apart, Iduna and Adgarr strolled outside to enjoy the quaint weather and read. Elsa and Anna remained on the couch; Elsa gave a "What's going on?" look.

"We've decided to take one more day of rest, just one wasn't enough." Anna shimmied down the couch, in full relaxation mode. "Oh, also, tomorrow just my dad and I are going on a hike?"

"Really, that's nice." Elsa said, giving the sentence no more thought.

"I think he's going to talk to me about what we overheard at the beginning of the trip, your mother and him moving out."

A somber Elsa just released the word "Oh," and crossed her legs underneath her. "That means my mother will probably talk to me tomorrow as well. I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Me neither," Anna had a sullen look on her face and looked back to Elsa. They were sympathizing with each other and mentally trying to round out the corners of what those conversations would be like. Anna wanted to reach over and grab Elsa's hand, but remembered their talk. Elsa saw the notion from the corner of her eyes and twisted her head the other direction.

"I um, have to go shower," Elsa excused herself again and made her way upstairs to grab her toiletries and clothes.

Anna sighed and stretched her arms above her, her phone fell out of her shorts pocket. "Oh, a message from Kristoff."

"_Hey Anna! I remember you were saying you were going to Las Vegas for part of your trip! Well Aurora, myself, and some people from the high school were thinking about meeting up there for a fun reunion. We'll be there in a few days for about a week. Let me know if I'll see you?"_

Anna jogged outside and saw her parents situated in their chairs, reading. "Hey dad, when will we be in Vegas?"

"I think about five days, I figured we would rest here today, do some hiking tomorrow and explore for a couple more days before we moved on again. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no no, but Kristoff and Aurora are going to be in Las Vegas in a few days! I was wondering if we'd be able to see them."

Adgarr smiled, "I do think so, we'll stay there for about a week I would say." He turned the next page of the book, "You and Elsa could always go sooner, if that's okay with Iduna. You could take the car, it's not a very far drive."

"That's fine by me, honey. Adgarr and myself find ourselves wanting to move at a snail's pace in our old age. So, if you girls want to get a head start sooner, just let us know." She adjusted her sunglasses and took a drink of her water.

"Okay thanks dad, thanks mom," Anna waved and walked back inside, "I'll think about it and see what Elsa says." She strolled back in and headed back upstairs to text her friend the good news.

Inside the RV, Elsa was emerging from the shower, her hair still wet, lying flat to the sides of her head and face. She slipped on a white t-shirt over her black bra, with black leggings. The blonde made her way up the stairs, Anna was flipping through a book on the bed. She turned to the mirror and used the towel to dry off the dripping wet ends.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna was trying to get her attention.

"Yes, babe?" Elsa didn't mean to call her babe again, at least not so soon. _'That's what I get for reading endless romance novels..'_

"Well I was going to ask you a question but now I'm distracted." Anna whistled.

"Because, I called you babe, really?"

"No, because your wet hair is dripping on your t-shirt."

Elsa looked down and you could see the full outline of her bra and the lightness of her skin pressed again the white shirt.

"Ugh." Elsa felt like she couldn't win. "Okay, we're laying out the boundaries now okay?"

Anna nodded and took out a pen and paper. All of her attention on Elsa

Elsa's palms rested on her hips. "Are you really writing this down?"

"Well, it has to be official doesn't it?"

"Whatever." Elsa started to pace, "Number one, no kissing."

Anna scratched the pen across the paper and sighed.

"No extra physical contact." Anna groaned and began writing again, Elsa bit her thumb. "But we can cuddle at night, we share a bed after all."

Anna smiled and added the last part in. _'No need to mention that these beds could easily slide apart..'_

"Number three: No pet names."

Anna's smiled fell off again, "But, really? It's all you, you know."

"So, I made a mistake, this is only for at least a week Anna, I think you can manage."

"Okay, I'm adding something to this list then." Elsa peered over to the paper as Anna wrote, "No jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Elsa huffed and blew air up at her damp bangs.

"Yup, no jealousy. It's only for a week, right Elsa?" Her head cocking to the side, "Hmm?"

Elsa crossed her arms, "Fine, number five: Absolutely no teasing."

'How are we supposed to have any fun?' Anna wrote as she was told and handed the paper over to Elsa. "Sign it."

"Anna, it's not a legally binding contract."

"So, how will I know you'll stay true to your word?" Anna tried Elsa and was succeeding.

"Fine, I'll sign the damn thing." Elsa's signature was neat and in cursive, Anna signed afterwards, her name just printed with a heart at the end.

"Okay, it's official." Anna folded up the paper and slid it under her pillow. "One week."

"At least, Anna. One week at least." She affirmed.

Elsa and Anna finally stopped arguing and rested on their respective sides of the bed. "So, what were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh, right!" Anna remembered, "When we go to Las Vegas in a few days, my friends Kristoff and Aurora will be there, with some other people from my high school that he didn't name drop, so I'm not sure who else he was referring to."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Elsa was a bit nervous about meeting someone who was so close to Anna in her life.

"Yup, so no jealousy, remember?" Anna blew raspberries at Elsa. The blonde sat up and crossed her arms.

"Fine, no jealousy."

* * *

A/N: Woo-eeeeeeee, a little more angsty initially than I anticipated but it didn't end that way. Let me know what you think!


	12. Growing Up

A/N: I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

The evening went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could have gone. The girl's relaxed upstairs mostly. Elsa wrote and Anna flipped through movies. The family joined together for dinner and it was a unanimous decision to go to bed rather early. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Anna hastily changed into her sleeping clothes and threw her body on the bed. Elsa made her way up the stairs as she held her braid. She turned off the main light and crawled onto her side of the bed. As soon as she was under the covers, she felt cold hands on her arms and sides.

"Anna, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Elsa, I've been waiting all day."

Elsa shivered and covered herself further, "For what? To freeze me to death?"

Anna chuckled and pulled Elsa closer to her, "I'll warm you up, just give me a minute. Besides, I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

"Well, surprise cold does." The blonde reciprocated Anna's hold on her.

"Yesss, this is exactly what I needed."

"Stop being such a dork, we've only signed our agreement for six hours." Elsa reasoned and pressed her hand into the back of Anna's head, pushing her face into the nape of her neck and her chest.

"You seem to have missed me too." Anna attested. She pressed her face further into Elsa's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Maybe just this once," Elsa yawned as her grip on Anna weakened. Anna whined but Elsa was already dozing off. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night." Anna closed her eyes and savored the moment until she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Anna's alarm went off early. The middle of the day would be too warm for a comfortable hike so Adgarr and Anna would set off when the sun started to rise. Anna rubbed her eyes and stumbled her way through the room upstairs, finding her backpack and water bottle, comfortable walking shoes and breathable clothing. It was hard to see with how dim it was and even harder with how still asleep her eyes were.

She heard Elsa groan in the bed, no doubt in response to the amount of noise she was making. "Shh, shhh." She whispered lovingly. Elsa then turned over and grabbed Anna's pillow, snuggled it tightly and fell back asleep. Anna giggled and snapped a photo with her phone before heading downstairs to meet up with her father.

Adgarr already had breakfast ready for the two of them with leftovers covered for his fiancé and Elsa. The two scarfed down their food, trying to make as little noise and conversation as possible before leaving the RV.

* * *

Adgarr and Anna's Hike

Anna stretched as they follow a dirt path towards the canyons ahead, they had an easy path mapped out for them. One that wouldn't be too strenuous for either person and would give them plenty of time to relax and talk. 'Talk.' Anna thought and held her hands behind her back. They were about an hour in after idle chatter that Adgarr noticed Anna's tense composure.

"Something on your mind, sunshine?" Adgarr inquired, still looking ahead at the path.

"Not really," Anna lied, but then confessed what she could, "Starting this new life, with mom and Elsa, it's going to be great I can tell. I mean it already has and we're great. I didn't mean anything wasn't. It's just new."

"You're handling it well." Adgarr stated with his chin high in the air.

'_Yeah, falling for your new big sister, I'd call that handing it well.'_ Anna shook her head. "Wait, what?" She was asking her own thoughts but Adgarr answered.

"You've been patient, you've been open. Iduna and I were really afraid that you and Elsa weren't going to get along. We knew you'd like each other eventually. You know, they're relationship is very similar to ours."

"Yeah, it really seems like Elsa and her mother are close, just like you and I." Anna sighed, "But, they're just so cool dad. I mean, I feel like I'm all over the place. You and I, are all over the place but they center us."

"I think so too honey." Adgarr coughed a bit and continued, "Do you know who else makes a great pair?" Anna listened. "Iduna and I. I know you've acknowledged it and we've talked some but do you know what that really means?"

"I mean, you're getting married, I would hope I know what means." Anna laughed nervously.

"Here, let's take a short break here." There were a few rocks in the shade, Adgarr brought a couple of small blankets out of his bag and laid them across the flattest rocks near of the path. He sat down and took a healthy drink of his water, offering some to Anna. She followed suit and passed the bottle back.

"I want to have an open and honest talk with you, I know you and I get carried away with joking and playing sometimes, but I want to do this sincerely dear."

Anna tugged at the shirt of her neck, her back sweating, "Sure Dad, fire away!"

"After Iduna and I get married, we plan on taking the next step." He looked into his daughter's eyes and wondered if he should follow up or if she understood.

"Dad," Anna chuckled, "Don't you think you're a little too old to be having more kids?"

"Anna, I said no joking."

She waved her hands in front of her, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

"Ahem," Adgarr cleared his throat, "Iduna and I are going to move in together."

"Well duh Dad," Anna smacked his back with little force, "I didn't think she'd be driving across the country for to live separately from us." _'He doesn't know that I know, but that was horrible at playing it cool.' _

"I mean, just Iduna and myself."

Anna already knew, already was expecting that, but it still felt like her body was being smothered by a ton of bricks. She didn't mean to get angry but she did.

"So what?" She crossed her arms, "So what about Elsa and I? What about Grandma? Huh? You find yourself some pretty lady and decide to leave your family."

"Anna, of course it's not like that." He attempted to reassure and reach out to Anna but she got up and walked a few steps away before he could.

"Then what is it? A punishment? That I don't have a boyfriend or I'm not already married at the age of 20 like you and Grandma?"

Adgarr stood up and put his foot down, "Anna, what are you even saying?"

"This whole trip, you knew this whole time, possibly before. You knew you would be staying with just her after this and even on this trip you hardly spent time with me!" Anna stomped and her knees buckled. "And Elsa, you barely know her. It's just okay bye girls, you're old enough now, you don't need us. Make do!"

"Please Anna, would you listen to yourself?" Adgarr was still trying to reach the girl, break through her tantrum.

"Why don't you listen to yourself dad? First I lose Mom and now I'm going to lose you." Anna picked up her feet and began running away.

"Anna, no!" Adgarr grabbed the blankets, draped them over his arm and took off running after the girl.

Anna didn't look back; she wasn't sure exactly where she was going either. Just away.

Adgarr followed, "Anna, you know I can't beat you like this. You're the fastest person in the valley." She could hear her father yelling. She could hear him behind her but kept booking it across the dirt, back in the direction they departed from.

* * *

Iduna and Elsa's Talk

Elsa woke up in the bed, her hair disheveled and thrown across her own pillow and Anna's. She reached up and stretched before throwing on a cozy hoodie and shorts. She strolled down the stairs and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand and book in the other. She found comfort at the peacefulness of her mother. She poured herself a cup as well and sat opposite to her mom across the kitchen booth.

Without looking up, Iduna gave Elsa a "Morning Sweetie" and flipped the page.

"Did Anna and Adgarr already leave?" Her voice still a bit scratchy from sleep.

Iduna nodded and bookmarked her page, "Yes, they wanted to get their hike done before the heat caught up to them. We're finally starting to hit the warm weather part of our trip. Or well lives, possibly."

Elsa took another drink and nuzzled into the booth. She wondered how the conversation and the hike was going with the other half of her new family. Her mind wandering prevented her from hearing her mother's question.

"Elsa?" Iduna's voice was raised to catch her attention.

"Sorry mother, what?" Elsa blinked.

Iduna straightened her hair in her bun and asked again, "So how are you enjoying this trip? How are you enjoying Adgarr, Anna, this?" She gestured to everything around them.

"It's fine." Elsa sipped more of her coffee as her mother rested her chin on her hands.

"Just fine?" Iduna dove further.

"Yes, sorry I am still waking up." There was some truth to it but mostly hesitation.

Iduna's brow twinged, "You know I don't appreciate it when you're dishonest with me."

"I'm not being dishonest," Elsa's voice wrung out, "I'm just not sure why it matters. They're going to be in my life even if my answer was a poor one."

"Not necessarily Elsa, are you saying you're displeased with them?"

Elsa became nervous, "No, mom, I swear it's nothing like that."

"Then why can't you open up to me about it? The whole truth?"

_'I can't exactly give you the whole truth, I hope you can forgive me mom.'_ Elsa winced but divulged what she could. "Fine mom, I love them. Anna is amazing. Adgarr is warm, he's treated you better than I've seen anyone treat anyone else. You can be yourself, your complete self when you're around him. He thinks the world of you, of us. It just feels too good to be true." Her words spilled out of her and Iduna smiled.

"You know, I could say the same for you and Anna."

Elsa choked on her coffee, "What?"

"I think having Anna as your new sister is going to be really good for you. I've never seen you grow so fondly of someone before. You're willing to go new places with her and open up. I've seen you smile more this trip than I've ever seen you smile at home. Well, when it doesn't involve myself or one of your fantasy books." Iduna tried to joke.

"Oh, um, right." Elsa finished her cup and got up to pour herself a new one.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Iduna's soft face was beginning to worry.

Elsa sat back down and placed her hands over her mother's, "No, nothing's wrong, really." She gave her mother a sincere smile.

"Good, there is something I'd like to talk to you about though."

If Elsa didn't already know where this conversation was heading, her paranoia would have led her to believe her mother was going to confront her on her unnatural feelings for her soon to be step-sister.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Elsa tried to stay strong.

"Well, you know, I know that for your whole life. It's always been you and me. We've done everything together and besides from school and work, gone everywhere together. I want you to be strong on your own as well." Iduna reciprocated the grasp on Elsa's hands.

"Well of course. I know one day I will have to be; I mean you and Adgarr are getting married and one day, I'll have to move out of your house."

Iduna bit her lip, "Well, when we get to L.A. dear, you and I won't be living in the same house."

"What?" Even though Elsa already knew, she still felt surprised.

"Adgarr and I will have our own place." Iduna watched the expressions change on Elsa's face from confusion to sadness to hurt. "But.." The brown-haired woman tried to continue but Elsa interrupted.

"So, when you told me we're going to move to L.A. to live with Adgarr and Anna, that was a lie?" Elsa accused.

"No it wasn't a lie Elsa, it was just.." Interrupted again.

"Just what mother? Just another trick to get me out of the house. Look, I know I've never been the most outgoing or social daughter but this isn't a game. I was taken from my place of comfort, to follow you to ensure your comfort and now you're leaving me high and dry?"

Iduna meant to continue but was unable to get words through to her upset daughter, "Like is this a game? Is everyone in the world just trying to test me?"

"Elsa, I don't know what you mean, I'm not sure what you're thinking but I can assure you.."

"Assure me what? How would you know what I was thinking? You've been with him this whole time." Elsa's voice went from stern to yelling.

"You were having fun with Anna.."

Elsa slammed her fists on the table, "Of course I was having fun with Anna, you wanted me to have fun with Anna. Nearly everything I do, I do it for you! You should have given me a warning. Then, I could have just stayed in Chicago and lived in peace there, instead of living halfway across the country alone!" The blonde stormed up to her room in the RV. She grabbed the pillow on the bed and squeezed it to her face. Her tears and sobs silenced by the pillow.

Iduna just crossed her arms on the table and tucked her head inside of them. A small tear escaped knowing she had upset Elsa but the girl didn't let her in, didn't let her finish. She decided she would wait to approach Elsa, give her some time. She quietly cried into her arms.

* * *

Back to the RV

Anna rushed to the door, Adgarr was far enough behind now that she could no longer see him. She ran in and threw her backpack on the floor. She didn't see Iduna at the table holding her own head, after crying for about fifteen minutes. She just bolted up the stairs and found Elsa lying in the bed with her eyes closed.

Adgarr had followed in a few minutes after. Iduna lifted her head up at the second arrival and sarcastically said, "Well that went well."

Adgarr scooted over next to Iduna on the booth and put his arms around her. "Same with Elsa?"

Iduna brought her head up to meet her eyes with her fiancé, "Yup."

He grabbed her hand delicately and brought it up to his face, "Anna wouldn't even let me finish. She ended up yelling a lot of hurtful things but I don't blame her. I know behind my happy girl there are other emotions built up."

"I know, I mean Elsa isn't the picture girl for a "happy girl" like your Anna but we've always been able to share. We've always been able to communicate. Instead she was just angry with me. She never has been angry with me like that." Iduna confided and rested her head on Adgarr's shoulders.

"Yeah well, we've been good to our girls, we've had it good with our girls, even though I know that deep down they love us, change can be difficult."

"I agree," Iduna gave Adgarr a small peck on the lips. "But Elsa doesn't even know just how close we'll still be."

"Neither does Anna," He kissed her back. "Let's give them some time and then we'll go up and talk to them."

Anna upstairs was changing out of her shoes, she assumed Elsa was sleeping so she attempted to quiet her rage. She was unsuccessful as Elsa turned over and whispered a faint, "Anna?"

Anna whipped around to see the girl who she thought was sleeping was actually recovering from crying. Their faces must have looked alike in that moment. Anna ran over to the girl on the bed and dove into a hug. Pressing their bodies together so their foreheads would meet.

"Oh Elsa. Elsa." She brought her hands up to wipe away dried tears across each cheek and held the other girl close.

Elsa sniffled, "So your dad ended up talking to you too?"

"Mhm," was all Anna could manage at the moment.

Elsa's tears started up again, "I thought we did everything right. I thought your plan would have worked."

Anna was unable to hold back her tears as well, "Me too Elsa and I thought that because I already knew what was going to happen it would be easier. It fucking wasn't."

Elsa brought her hands to the back of Anna's neck and pushed her cheek into Anna's, "I know, me too."

The two girls just cried in each other's arms for a few moments before Anna pulled back, "I guess maybe we are a little pathetic, huh?"

Elsa laughed, "Really Anna? That's how you're going to cheer me up? Calling me pathetic."

"Well, it's working." Anna gave a half smile as her tears calmed down.

"Mmm," Elsa purred in agreement and started using her fingers on her neck to stroke the short hairs on the nape of Anna's neck.

Goosebumps grew on Anna's arms. "Hey, what about the rules dork?"

Elsa stared Anna in the eyes, "The rules say no unnecessary physical contact. I would say comforting you is necessary."

"I would absolutely agree." Anna was about to lean in and kiss Elsa. Elsa didn't move and her eyes began to slowly flutter until the redhead pulled away and plopped back down. "So, what's our plan?"

"For what?" Elsa was distracted by the almost kiss and her brain fog from yelling earlier.

"Are we going to run away together? You know, into the sunset." Anna looked over at the girl next to her.

"You're insane." Elsa smacked her with a pillow. "The sane plan is, we never leave this room and that way we never have to confront them again.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Excellent plan, your majesty."

"Hey, no pet names!" Elsa joked.

"Oh, so is that what you're into, you really like being called the queen?" Anna winked.

"And absolutely, no teasing." Elsa squealed as she officially started a pillow fight.

Adgarr and Iduna heard the rustling upstairs, hopefully signaling that the girls were in a better mood. They were about to walk upstairs when Adgarr ran into the master bedroom and grabbed a pillow for Iduna and himself. "If I know Anna, trust me we're going to need these."

Iduna gave a look of confusion but nodded her head. Adgarr adorned his like a shield as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Iduna copied his every moment.

"Anna? Elsa? Iduna and I are coming up."

Anna and Elsa and looked at each other. Elsa didn't look ready to face her mother and Anna nodded. She put herself in front of Elsa and grabbed her pillow. As soon as Adgarr turned the corner, she chucked a pillow at him as hard as possible. Knocking the pillow out of his hand. Iduna followed up with the pillow over her head to prevent any ricochet. When Adgarr tried to pick up his defense, Anna grabbed the other pillow and fired at him again. This time hitting him in the face.

"Uh oh." Anna shouted and darted to the couch on the other side of the room, leaving Elsa exposed. Adgarr chased after her with two pillows.

Iduna picked up the stray "weapon" and brought it to Elsa on the bed, who held it close to her body.

Adgarr finally cornered on Anna and wailed on her in the corner.

"Okay, okay, mercy! Mercy!" She shouted out of breath. He tried to grab her but she ducked, hopped over the couch, and ran back to Elsa on the bed. Adgarr brushed his clothes and picked up the pillows. He placed them on the couch and approached the bed. Iduna sat on the corner of Elsa's side while Adgarr sat on Anna's side. Now each girl was hugging a pillow and staring holes into their respective parents.

"Elsa." Iduna said sweetly."

"Anna." Adgarr whispered.

"We just need to talk with you a bit more and then we'll leave you alone for a while okay?" Elsa's mom snuck a little closer on the bed.

Elsa nodded unable to turn her mother down when she spoke to her that way but Anna just shook her head in opposition.

"Anna, sweetie," Iduna continued. "Please, I think you'll like what I'm going to say, well at least better than what we said earlier."

Anna turned and saw the gentle look Iduna was giving her. "Fine.." She reluctantly agreed.

"Okay Anna, Elsa," Adgarr turned between the girls, "I know that this is a huge change. Two new people in your life. A new city for you Elsa. It has never been easy dealing with change, coping with change, or accepting change. I've been through a lot and so has Iduna." He had both of their attention. "But this change isn't going to be as severe as you think. Anna, you know the house that your grandma, yourself, and I currently live in?"

Anna nodded yes and listened.

"We're keeping that house, okay? But, Iduna and I are getting our own house."

"Yeah dad, you said that earlier.."

"Let me finish, Anna." He said sternly. Anna gulped and didn't interrupt again.

"That house is going to be on the same block. I bought the six houses on that street. We'll be at the end near the main road while grandma's is still at the end of the court. Now you and Elsa, can have your own houses, live together, live with grandma, whatever your heart desires out of those five other houses."

Anna and Elsa's eyes widened as they looked to each other and then Elsa turned to her mom, "You mean, we'll still be that close?"

"Yes, my snowflake, we'll be within a ten-minute walking distance at all times. And if you really don't want to be there Elsa, if you get to L.A. and hate it, then Adgarr and I will help set you back up comfortably in Chicago. Either back in our old house or your own apartment, whatever you want." Iduna grabbed Elsa's hand that was firmly grasping the pillow. She felt the cool hand loosen up and reach back out to her own.

Anna had her own questions, "Why did you wait to tell us though? If you knew this for a while?"

"Well honey, that was at first an oversight on our part and we didn't want to ruin the road trip if you took it poorly. Which well," Adgarr started and then didn't want to dwell, "We wanted you too to have fun and see new sights, make new friends and get to know each other. We didn't want you to feel alone when we told you. But, we're sorry, we should have told you right away."

Iduna put her other hand on Adgarr's shoulders, "We trust you girls, more than anything. We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Anna began rambling and crying. She lunged at her father, "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I know I've always been attached to your side and I know I haven't done well enough for myself, I know I should put myself first more often and I'm sorry I made you think you couldn't tell me this." Anna's face was pressed into her father's chest as she sobbed.

Elsa seeing this started tearing up again on her own, "Mama." She cried as Iduna caught her in her arms. "I know I'm spoiled and can be a baby, I know I lock myself up, I'll try harder. I don't blame you. I'm glad you're not leaving me." Her hand gripped her mother's shirt as Iduna rocked her with a small shushing noise. The parent's let their freshly adult children weep. Each girl had been so happy at their side that this was rare and they didn't want to make them feel any more vulnerable than they already were.

After the sobbing died down, Adgarr pulled Iduna and Elsa into his arms as the family got comfortable on the bed. A few minutes passed and Adgarr wiggled his mustache, "Hey, I thought there was only one bed up here."

Anna looked to Elsa and Elsa blushed, "I guess, we don't have to run away huh Anna?"

_'Nice save, Elsa.'_ Anna winked and laughed.

"Wait, you girls were going to run away?" Iduna questioned. Anna and Elsa could just laugh. Their parents joined in and the Arendelle goofball-ness ensued. Anna got Iduna to join in a pillow fight. Adgarr picked Elsa up over his shoulders to protect her from the "war." After a while, the family became exhausted. Iduna and Elsa went downstairs to get some fresh air. Adgarr and Anna sat peacefully on the couch at the end of the room.

"Dad?" Anna put her father's arm around her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about Mom. I know she didn't leave us. I know you wouldn't have left me. I was I guess, just at a moment of weakness and I shouldn't have said those things."

Adgarr patted his daughter's back, "I know you didn't mean that Anna. I know that you don't really remember her that well, but I loved her too. Just as much as I love Iduna."

"Really, dad?" Anna looked up to her father. "That's a whole lot."

"Yes," He chuckled, "It really is."

"You know, I love her too. I'm glad to call Iduna my mom as well."

"Oh Anna, I love you so much honey." He wrapped his other arm around his girl and held her there for a while.

"I think I love Elsa too, dad."

"Oh, you think?" He joked.

Anna gulped, and gave a tiny, "Yeah."

"Well, that's good honey. I think you two are good for each other. I would say I can't wait for us to become a family but you know what? I think we already are." Adgarr smiled and pulled Anna up with him. "Let's go grab the girls and have some ice cream for dinner, what do you say?"

Anna jumped up and down, "Yes! Yes! And yes again!"

* * *

A/N: So that broke through one of the barriers in the story! More angst followed with some good old family love. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon, we'll be getting more into Elsa/Anna dynamic and of course we'll see a few more wrenches thrown into the engine, nothing's easy.


	13. We Can Head Down This Mountain Together

A/N: Thanks for following and reading, let me know what you think of the story so far! ^.^ I don't own Frozen or Disney

* * *

April 21st

_Well, the talk happened yesterday. I can't say I handled it the best but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. My mother and Adgarr are still moving in together, without myself or Anna, but only down the same road. And then Adgarr said I could choose my own house if I wished? I think I might be underestimating just how much money the Arendelle's have. You wouldn't think it if you met him. They are humble and giving, probably the warmest individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Anna and I are on the second official day of our rules. Things are going well, but I wonder why I put the rules together in the first place? I have no doubt now, that I, Elsa Noelle Darling, am madly in love with Anna...Anna... Hmm, I don't even know Anna's middle name. Am I even allowed to finish that sentence then? I suppose maybe I've been naïve all along or I just didn't want Anna to be confused. I am in fear that I've somehow manipulated her into caring for me how she does, I've always had that fear. That people don't truly care for me, I've just tricked them into thinking so. Then I give them space they never asked for and end up no longer wanting to be in my life. Maybe, I'm doing that to Anna. Luckily, I'll be spending the next couple of weeks with her regardless. I think a few more days of these rules will be beneficial._

* * *

Elsa closed her journal and heard a weird noise across the room. She rolled off of the bed and found Hans' phone? Oh shit, we never got deleted the pictures or dumped the phone. She opened up the gallery and went through the images again. _'I wish we could keep at least one..'_

She heard Anna coming up the stairs and tucked the phone into her backpack. "Hey Elsa? Mom and dad and I are going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No, thank you Anna." Elsa managed to utter, sounding a bit guilty. Anna must not have picked up on it, she just turned back around before coming up the stairs entirely.

The rest of the day was relaxing. Anna and the parents came back home in an about an hour. They all had dinner and watched a movie downstairs, Elsa and Anna cleaned up a bit before treating upstairs. Elsa noticed Anna had been chewing her gum, piece after piece all day.

"Anna, are you all right?" Elsa asked quietly and she dried a dish and put it in the cabinet.

Anna popped a bubble, "Yeah, of course. I mean, why not?"

"You tell me, you've been chewing your anxiety medication all day." Elsa jested and put away another dish.

"I just need to talk to you about something and I'm still worked up from yesterday."

Elsa's heart dropped in her chest, the dreaded, I just need to talk to you about something. You know it's not a good thing when you ask the person what about and they say, I'll tell you later.

"What about, Anna?" She rested her arms on the counter and turned to the redhead.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Anna didn't even look at her. She just handed the last wet, clean dish over to Elsa and dried off her hands. Elsa watched her walk over to the couch and fish her phone out of her pocket.

Elsa swallowed and her throat felt dry. She put the last dish away and went to the bathroom. 'Easy, Elsa. You're just on edge today too. Yesterday was rough, today doesn't have to be as well.' She coaxed herself in the mirror and left the restroom. Instead of prying at Anna anymore, she went upstairs and laid across the couch. She pulled out her own phone, she had hardly touched since the night with Hans. An idea came to mind, Elsa turned the phone camera on, made the silliest face she could muster and send it in a text message to Anna.

She heard a laugh from downstairs about thirty seconds after and new her idea worked. Her phone buzzed on her chest, she held it up to find Anna making an even more ridiculous face, with some text underneath, "I hope you know I'm saving that forever."

Elsa sat up off the couch, pulled her hair out of her braid. She brushed it so it laid neatly at the sides of her face. She removed her hoodie and put on a loose white crop top. She went to the mirror in the corner and took a very attractive 'selfie' or 'whatever those things were called.' The image flaunted her curves nicely. She hit 'send' and wrote the words, 'Save this one too.'

She waited for a response like her last picture except none came. She was becoming disappointed. She sat on the floor with her back against the bed. Her left arm up on the bed behind her and her legs crossed but stretched out in front of her. Before she knew it, it sounded like a stampede was running up the stairs.

"Elsa, no teasing." Anna wheezed and then blushed, when she saw the position Elsa was sitting in. That part was accidental.

"That wasn't a tease, Anna. I just wanted you to have a nice photo saved of me to go with that ridiculous one. You're the only one considering it a tease."

Anna tried to jump at Elsa to tickle her but instead Anna just grabbed the girl and threw her down between her legs, so Anna was cradled against her. The younger girls back against her chest.

"Anna." Elsa whined.

"What, Elsa?" Anna pressed her body into Elsa's embrace, "Are you okay?" Anna had the urge to call Elsa 'baby' but 'rules are rules'.

"Can you tell me what you needed to talk to me about?" Elsa pouted. "It's been bothering me."

Anna couldn't resist this time, she turned around and cupped Elsa's face, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to worry you."

Elsa melted, she couldn't even react or mention the rules. Anna giggled when she saw Elsa's face turn beet red. She didn't want to risk getting scolded for her slip up so she continued, "Remember, the other day when I was talking to Kristoff, he had mention that you know the gang from high school was going to be in Vegas around the same time as us. I told my dad and he said, that just you and I could take the car and get a head start. I guess, I've just been too nervous to ask you, if you wanted to come with me early. We could get a suite and go shopping for some new clothes to wear out. You can meet my best friend." Anna turned back around and snuggled back inside Elsa's arms, "So, what do you say?"

Anna was surprised to hear an "okay" come from the girl behind her. She stood up quickly and turned to Elsa, "Really?"

Elsa tucked some of her loose hair to the side, "Well, I said, okay didn't I?"

That was much more than Anna was expecting so she jumped up and down, "Okay, so we'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes, sorry, I meant to ask a day or two ago but you know, with everything else that happened I got caught up." Anna found a larger duffle bag and started throwing some clothes inside. "Your mom and my dad will meet us there in about three days, so we'll have some time to our self and to explore. They also said they would probably stay separately once they got there, to give us time to party or whatever it is people our age do. I would say they sound old, but even I'm not entirely sure. This whole trip's been new to me."

Anna was rambling and Elsa was taking in every word. _'Well, following the rules is going to be a lot more difficult..'_

Elsa grabbed a bag for herself and loaded clothes in, bathing suits, shoes, anything she wouldn't need before tomorrow.

The next few hours went by faster than Elsa realized. They were sitting down at the kitchen table with Iduna and Adgarr before bed. "Okay girls, I've booked you a hotel here, it's above this casino. You'll be able to check in tomorrow once you're there. Anna, do you still have that card I gave you?"

"Of course, dad." Anna pulled it out of a compartment in her phone case.

"Okay good, you girls can use that for food, shopping whatever you need. Just preferably no hard drugs.."

"Definitely, _no_ hard drugs." Iduna corrected.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Sorry, forgot to mention my addiction problem mom."

"Hey, I'm being serious miss. Don't get caught up in a bad scene." She pointed at the two girls.

"We won't mom, we won't," Anna tried to reassure her. "I'll take good care of Elsa."

Iduna loosened up, "I know you will Anna. Elsa, you better look after Anna too."

Elsa nodded and Adgarr smiled, "Good, now go get some rest so you're not tired on the road tomorrow."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before the two pairs went to their separate beds. Once cozy under the blankets, Anna whispered to Elsa, "Goodnight, Darling."

"Anna, no pet names." Elsa sneered.

Anna hugged Elsa from behind, "That's not a pet name, that's your last name so it doesn't count."

Elsa turned over in Anna's arms, "Anna, what's your middle name?"

"Lorraine, why? What's yours?"

"Noelle."

"Why do you ask?" Anna exhaled and settled into her pillow.

"I just figured it was something I should know, when's your birthday?" Elsa kept going as Anna was nodding off. "June 21st." The redhead yawned, "Yours?"

"December 22nd," Elsa yawned back.

"Good to know, sweet dreams Elsa, you can ask me one million more questions whenever you'd like but I have to sleep now"

"Good night Anna."

Elsa felt shifting at her waist but everything was a blur, Anna's face came into her vision. In front of her, she put her finger up to her mouth and told her to shush. She felt Anna's hands reach up underneath her night gown and grab both of her hips, pulling herself into the girl. Elsa felt as if she was falling and wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her. Anna's right hand moved over to the top of her panties. She felt Anna started pressing into her clit and then plunge her fingers inside of her. She felt herself riding the girl as her breaths got heavier and heavier. She was about to climax when she nearly shouted, "Anna."

Anna was shaking her, "Elsa, Elsa what's wrong?"

Elsa was groggy and realized she was sitting up in the bed, it was dark out.

"Are you okay?" Anna bit her lip and hugged her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Elsa tried to comprehend what was happening.

Anna pulled away and looked to Elsa's face, "You shouted my name, I thought you were in trouble. Were you dreaming?"

'Dreaming..?' Elsa's mind went back to her dream. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. "Ughh."

"Was it a nightmare?" Anna yawned; her body still close to Elsa's.

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied, "I should go back to sleep before my alarm.."

"BRNG BRNG BRNG," interrupted Elsa and she groaned again. "Never mind, I guess." She pushed her hands hard into her eyeballs and the blurry imagery replayed in her head. She felt a tingling between her legs and forced herself out of bed.

Anna yawned again and decided to get up as well.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll be ready whenever you are."

Anna moved like a zombie around the room, "Mhm."

While Elsa was in the shower, Anna slowly undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Am I even good enough for Elsa?' Her self-confidence taunted her as she remembered the flawless woman she was interested in, 'Is anyone?' She mentally chided and found a cute sundress, 'This should be cozy to drive in.' She threw it over her head and instead of putting her hair in pigtails, she put it in a messy bun on the top of her head. 'We'll be in the car most of the time anyway, don't need to try too hard.'

Anna looked back to the mirror now fully dressed and tried to admire herself, she wasn't the pinnacle of beauty but she had fair features and a cute face. 'I think Elsa sees something in me..'

"Ugh, stop thinking about her." She pouted and sat on the bed. Her bag to the right of her, ready to go when Elsa was.

Anna pulled out her phone and started texting Kristoff, _"Hey Christopher, (Anna would tease the boy and call him that because everyone in high school would screw up his name when they first met him.) Elsa and I are going to be leaving shortly. We'll be to Vegas in about five hours but, we might just stay in and rest tonight. What's your ETA?"_

After a few minutes, a buzzing noise came from the phone in her hand. _"We just got here. We're setting up as well. We might go to this club this evening. I'm with Aurora, Mulan, Nani, David, Marie, Toulouse, and Wendy." _

"_Wow, did you guys rent a clown car? I'm joking. I'm not sure I know who the last three people are though, I'm excited to meet them."_

"_Yeah, they went to our high school, Marie was in Aurora's class, Toulouse was in ours but he was always holed up in the art studio. Wendy was home schooled but lived in our area. She's closer friends with Nani and Marie."_

"_Ah, I see, well I'm looking forward to it. Are you going home after Vegas?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be back for at least the summer. In fact, everyone will. I suppose it will be an extended reunion."_

"_I'm glad, I've really missed you Kristoff."_

"_You too Anna, I'll see you later, drive safe." _

Elsa walked up the stairs, wearing tight black jeans and a loose light purple t-shirt. She was braiding her hair as she was walking, "Anna, I'm ready now, sorry to keep you waiting."

Anna jumped up and grabbed her bags, "You didn't, no worries, I was talking to Kristoff. Let's go eat and say bye to mom and dad."

The family ate and joked, Adgarr prepared what felt like a speech for the girls about not separating, making sure they call them every night until they arrive to let them know they're okay and if they run into any trouble, Adgarr and Iduna will rush out there. Of course, the girls nodded and agreed. After their stomachs were full, Anna hopped in the driver seat. She adjusted the mirrors and the chair, plugged her phone into the car for the GPS and music, and threw on some sunglasses.

"You ready for this, sister?" Anna howled and rolled down the windows. Elsa strapped herself in and took a deep breath.

"I sure hope so," She leaned against the closed passenger door and mentally prepared herself. "Conceal, don't feel."

"What was that, Elsa?" Anna shouted over her music.

"Nothing, Anna. Let's go." The girls drove off.

They stopped off a few times for gas, gum, treats, and to stretch their legs. The trip took about 6 hours. They left the Grand Canyon National Park around 11 a.m. and arrived in Vegas around 4 p.m. (They ended up gaining an hour due to the time zones.) They used the valet service at their hotel and Elsa just gasped. It had money written all over it. Probably didn't help you know that it was essentially half-casino.

In the elevator, Anna texted Kristoff and asked where they were staying.

"_We're staying at the Venetian, you?"_

"_The Palazzo. Awesome, we'll be super close. Elsa and I are just about to get our rooms."_

Elsa looked around the hotel elevator, "Is this elevator just really slow?"

"No Elsa, we're going to the penthouse."

"Excuse me?" Elsa was confused, "Why would we need that much space?"

"Because why not, we're on vacation." Anna winked and Elsa, "We got a smaller one anyway, three bedrooms. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to stay cooped up with me in the same tiny bed, so I'm giving you options."

Elsa leaned against the wall and absorbed what she could, entering the suite didn't help. She wasn't sure if it was really that large or if she was just so used to the RV that anything felt large.

Anna sent Kristoff another text, _"P.S. We got the penthouse."_

_Kristoff instantly replied back, "You rich little shit. We better have a party at least."_

"I'll ask Elsa." She typed quickly. Elsa was just walking around the suite, touching the walls, admiring the view. It was different than Chicago and much warmer, but still astounding.

"_Why do you have to ask Elsa? Aren't you paying for it?"_

"_Well duh, but I want to be considerate. You should know about that if you ever hope to get a girlfriend."_

"_I'm sorry, is Elsa your girlfriend or your sister?"_

"_; ) Don't be weird, Kristoff. I'll text you later and let you know how we're feeling."_

Anna tucked her phone in her pocket and started chewing a piece of gum, "So, do you like it?" Anna approached the blonde who was staring out the window.

"I mean, it's great, it's huge, it's just a lot."

"Too much?" Anna winced.

"Maybe a little but I like it, it's new."

Anna smiled, "I'm glad I'll never need money to impress you. I guess you really are perfect." Anna walked away as the doorbell rang. The bell hop came in with their luggage bags and Anna gave him a hefty tip out of her pocket. "Anytime, miss." The bell hop tipped his hat and made his way back to the elevator.

Elsa watched the exchange, now focusing on the sun dress Anna was wearing, she noticed it earlier but didn't have time to take it all in. Her thin legs, freckled. The sun through the large window cast reflections upon her hair. Each movement she made; it was as if the sun were actually bouncing.

Elsa plopped down on the couch and grabbed her journal out of her back pack, writing about the dream she had, the luxury she stepped into, the embodiment of light that bounced around the room.

"Say, Elsa," Anna's voice caught her off guard, "Do you want to just get dinner and relax tonight? Do you want to go out and eat and then relax? Do you want to go out and then stay out and party? Do you want to stay here and throw a party here? A more formal way to meet my best friend? This is up to you."

Elsa peered over her journal, "M-me?" Elsa didn't mean to stutter but the options were overwhelming.

"Yes, of course you." Anna sat next to her and Elsa promptly closed her book. "Are you writing about me?" Anna tried to look over and Elsa just put her hand on the other girls face and pushed her away. "Oh, come on, Elsa, you should let me read your journal one day."

"Anna." Elsa looked away.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Well, most likely, what is it?" Anna was puzzled and moved to be in Elsa's line of sight.

Elsa bit her lip, "Promise me, you'll never look in my journal without my permission."

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa, "Of course, I would never invade your privacy, invade you in a way you wouldn't want me to. That would just be evil and I hope you don't think I'm evil."

Elsa laughed, "Quite the opposite actually."

"So, I'm an angel?" Anna batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe, I'll write the answer in my journal and you'll never know." Elsa smiled smugly, earning a disappointed look from Anna. "Let's get dinner here and have your friends over for a party later." Elsa mumbled, finally making her decision.

Anna's eyes widened with excitement, "Really? Okay, I'll text Kristoff right now. Let's make it like a fancy dress up party for this fancy dress up room."

Elsa gulped. Anna had a hint of why the blonde looked so nervous and then pondered, _'How to get her delighted rather than frightened?'_

"Let's go buy new dresses."

"What? We have dresses here?" Elsa sat up and pointed to the luggage they still had neglected to put away.

"And we have this magic card here," She pulled out her father's credit card.

"You're a spoiled little.." Elsa was trying to be snarky but Anna disrupted her _"insult."_

"Ah, ah ah," Anna wagged her finger, "No pet names."

Elsa burst out laughing as Anna grabbed her hand and they made their way to the strip to grab a cab. The deal was the two would separate for an hour and buy a few dresses each, but the dresses had to be a surprise. Once back together, they would have to keep the dresses hidden away until they decided to wear them.

The hour came and went, each girl had a full bag. They met up for a cab out of the shopping plaza. Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tried to take a sneaky look into Elsa's bag. Elsa didn't even look at Anna, she just shifted her bag over to her other arm as she hailed a cab, "This was your game."

Anna threw her hands up, "Fine, fine!" She puckered her bottom lip out and grabbed Elsa's free arm. "But you have to wear one of them tonight and then you can pick any other day to wear the other two."

Elsa tapped her foot, "Deal." They hopped in the cab and made their way back to the suite. Anna ordered food for them through the hotel, 'VIP service can come in handy.' She painted her nails and texted Kristoff the exact details. "Elsa, if you're going to drink tonight, do we already have something here you'd want to drink? Is there anything else you need before I hang up the phone?"

Elsa peered through the designated wine cabinets, "I think I'm good Anna." As she grabbed a bottle off of the shelf and twirled it in her hands. "Hmm," She pulled out her phone to find research the value of this bottle, "$1200?!" She exclaimed, almost dropping it before carefully tucking it back into its place. "Definitely good, Anna."

The girls ate their dinner on the couch and watched some crappy sitcom. They shared food with each other until their stomachs hurt. Once they were done Anna stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Here's the plan Elsa."

"We need a plan?" Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"We don't need a plan but there is a plan, can you follow?"

Elsa took a drink of water, "I think so."

"Okay so it's 7:30 p.m. now, Kristoff and friends will be here at 9:00 p.m. It should be dark by then, so we'll turn on the mood lighting and some music."

"Are we going to seduce them?"

"No Elsa, pay attention, it's a fancy party. We don't want it to just be these big bright lights with no background noise. Anyway.." Anna continued, her arms behind her back as she paced. "Down this hallway behind you," Elsa turned around and then nodded her head. "I will be going to that bedroom and that bathroom to get dressed in my new surprise dress, style my hair, and put on my make up."

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"And you, will go down this hallway," She moved her arms like a police officer controlling the flow of traffic, "And do the same. We'll start getting ready now, have some time to compose and relax, and then surprise each other at 9 p.m. when the party starts, any questions?"

Elsa shrugged, "I mean I don't have questions about it really. If you want your Cinderella moment, I'll let you have it." The blonde got up and strutted down the hallway. She turned her head back for a brief moment, "Is this a competition?"

Anna smirked, "It wasn't going to be, but you're on."

* * *

A/N: This felt like a good place to end, welcome to Vegas. I'm not too fond of Vegas personally, but it's a good middle/towards the end destination for the road trip for stuff to really kick off. Kristoff and posse appear next chapter. Tell me what you think!


	14. I Wish You Would Tell Me Why

A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't own Frozen or Disney. Mention of other Disney characters, if you like this story, let me know! :)

* * *

'_8:55 p.m._' Anna looked at her phone, Kristoff texted saying they were walking over and would be here shortly. The redhead looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She kept the bun look from earlier and similar to the first night Elsa and Anna went out. She had it tight on her head with two hair sticks cutting through it. She had two small curls on the side of her head and in-between she had her curled bangs. Her make-up was more extreme than she had done it in a long time but it still looked very natural, her red eyebrows shaped. Below her brow line, she had voluminous black mascara and a mahogany red eye shadow. Her teal eyes glowed in contrast. Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush that complimented her freckles and a light highlighter. She wore a burgundy lipstick with a gloss over top.

Anna's dress had a collar and opening similar to a Chinese Cheongsam dress, but the rest was a simple but tight, _very tight_ party dress that stopped before her knees. It was mostly red but had gold patterning. There was a small slit up one side that came up to her upper thigh. She wore shoes that strapped up to her mid-calf with two-inch heels. She was impressed, Anna's fear was that she would get so done up that she would no longer look like herself which was not her intention. Her phone buzzed again, _"Were in the elevator." _

Anna took a deep breath and walked down the hallway back to the main sitting room. Elsa must not have emerged yet; the lights were set. The music already playing, she handled that earlier. She grabbed bottles of wine and liquor out of the cabinets. The fridge housed beer, cider, and filtered water. She laid glasses out neatly for easy access, when she heard a knock on the door. She was nervous for a moment but then remembered, it's just Kristoff. _'Unless that isn't why I'm nervous...' _Regardless, she ran to the door and opened it up to see her life-long friend.

"Anna," He hugged her before she could even take a look at him, "I mean, you look wow. That's incredible." She was able to get a good luck at him this time. His normally messy dirty blonde hair slicked back_ 'Only for this occasion though,'_ she knew and he was wearing a sharp black tuxedo. He lost a bit of weight since the last time she had seen him but could tell his muscle was still there.

"You look great too, Kristoff. Come in, come in everyone."

Aurora came in and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek, followed by who she assumed was Marie and Toulouse, they greeted her and introduced themselves, _'Hah, nice guess Anna.'_ Next was Wendy who was talking to Nani but then flashed Anna a big smile and a hello. Nani and David came in after with Mulan in tow. There were many greetings and hugs, but Elsa still hadn't emerged. She was afraid she was never going to. Anna surveyed her surroundings. They popped open some drinks, Kristoff and David got comfortable on the couch. Marie and Toulouse argued playfully near the drinks. Marie had short and very curly platinum blonde hair, she wore a bow in it with a pink dress. She looked like a cartoon character. Toulouse had ginger hair like Anna's but short and unkempt. He wore black suspenders and pants with a white dress shirt. And no one could miss his matching black bow tie. Aurora and Mulan were looking over the city with the other new girl, Wendy. She had shoulder length blonde hair, with a tight blue party dress to match. Anna couldn't help but admire her curves a little. Kristoff excused himself from David and approached Anna, "So, where's this Elsa?"

Anna took a sip of her whiskey, "She'll be out here soon." _'I hope.._' Like clockwork, Anna heard the door open and Elsa strutted down the hallway similar to the way she went in. She had so much confidence, Anna was almost envious. And like many times before, Anna's jaw dropped and all she could do was stare. Elsa had her hair up in that ponytail, that always makes Anna's knees weak. She wore purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. Her cheeks were dusted pink with a highlighter, that when it caught the light just right looked like ice. She wore a sky-blue dress that was long but very form fitting. Her dress like Anna's had slit up the leg and unlike Anna's had long lighter blue sleeves that were made with mesh and what appeared to be crystals. If Anna didn't know any better, it was as if Elsa was wearing a corset, but she knew she wasn't. That was her body and damn could she flaunt it. She had matching blue heels to finish off the outfit. _'The only thing she's missing is a matching train, I would marry her right here.' _Anna couldn't even shrug off these thoughts, they were bombarding her so far. She tried to shake the look of astonishment off her face to introduce her to Kristoff, but realized her friend was looking at her the same way. Anna pinched his arm as Elsa came up.

"Elsa, this is my best friend Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Elsa."

Kristoff tried to compose himself, "How do I do, I mean, how do you do Elsa?"

"I'm doing well Kristoff, thank you. It's very nice to meet you." Elsa's voice felt more sultry than usual to Anna. She wasn't sure if it was the pheromones, hormones, whatever it could be. She felt crazy.

"Likewise, would you like me to introduce to you everyone?" Kristoff extended his arm and Anna bit her lip. Luckily for Anna, Elsa politely declined, at least right now.

"I would love that, however, I think I need to pour myself a drink and talk to Anna for a moment, please excuse us for just a minute and we'll come back and find you."

Kristoff waved and Elsa took Anna's arm in her own smoothly, as they made their way towards the bar in the kitchen area. Anna felt hot and the way Elsa composed herself, was just tipping her over the edge. She finished the whiskey in her hand as they approached the bar. She was grateful that Marie and Toulouse had moved on, so she could catch up with the blonde in private.

Anna looked to Elsa and tried to speak, as Elsa poured herself a glass of wine. Her mouth opened and closed until words were spoken but not her own.

"You're so fucking beautiful Anna." Elsa said nonchalantly.

'_Well, great, how am I supposed to speak now?'_ Everything in Anna's brain just faded away. Everything in her vision besides Elsa disappeared.

"Does that mean I win?" Elsa smirked and took a sip from her glass.

Anna could only nod her head in agreement.

"Well, that's not fair, I would consider it a tie. I'm just better at hiding my reactions to you. Or maybe, the reactions I am feeling are ones that are typically easier to hide." Elsa winked.

"You're so good at this, Elsa." Anna smacked her lips and drank more whiskey.

"Woah, slow down a bit, that stuff is heavy." Elsa grabbed the glass away for a moment, "I'm good at what though, exactly?"

"Talking, you spoke to Kristoff like a monarch, you're flirting with me with such confidence. I've just been sitting here, trying to formulate how to tell you how beautiful and how amazing you look, but I would just trip over my words."

"You just did it," Elsa smiled, "But, no more rule breaking right? I won't flirt with you anymore, it's not fair."

Anna groaned and would have said 'Fuck the rules' but instead said, "I think we can take flirting off of the list. How many times have we broken in it already?" Elsa was going to politely disagree but shrugged as Aurora and Wendy walked up.

"Aurora, this is my friend Elsa." Anna parted so Aurora and Elsa could shake hands. Aurora was beautiful, she wore a tight opaque black dress with long sleeves that ended just under her butt. She was about two inches taller than Elsa. There was once a point where Anna would have thought Aurora was the most alluring woman she had ever met, but now that faded away with Elsa around. That didn't diminish her own beauty though.

"And, Wendy, right?" She turned to the new blonde girl and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, piercing green eyes looked to her as the woman said "yes" and turned to Elsa.

"Hello, Elsa, I'm Wendy nice to meet you, I'm more of a friend of a friend you could say." She let go of Elsa's hand and looked towards Anna and Aurora's direction, "But maybe, after tonight, we could all be friends?"

Elsa watched Wendy direct her statement toward Anna, she had assumed Anna had known this girl but decided not to dwell on it. Kristoff reappeared and he was just the distraction she needed, if there were to be no jealousy tonight. She bit her lip as the man approached, "Kristoff, I've just met Aurora and Wendy, do you mind introducing me to everyone else now?"

Kristoff poured himself a glass of wine and extended his arm once again, "My pleasure." Elsa slipped away over to David and Nani, now near the fireplace by the window. The low hum of music played around the room as Anna snapped back to Aurora.

"You look so grown up, firefly." Aurora grabbed her cheek and startled Anna. "Sorry, you were zoning out, thought I'd start a conversation."

Anna smiled, "How long has it been? Four years? I suppose I've changed a little bit."

Wendy added in, "Was she always this cute?"

Anna blushed as Aurora responded to Wendy, "Yes, but she gets more gorgeous every year."

"Okay you guys, that's enough. I can only take so much." Anna found the glass Elsa took out of her hand on the counter and took another sip.

"Anna, Wendy, let's go over there, I want to go see how Kristoff is faring with your new friend." Aurora lead the way as Anna followed with Wendy in tow.

Wendy grabbed Anna's arm to the red heads surprise, "I hope you don't feel like I'm crashing your party, I've been pretty close with Nani for a while. She's told me a lot of good things about you. And Aurora as well."

"Thanks, Wendy." Anna beamed, "You're definitely welcome here, Elsa and I are definitely interested in making some new friends."

"Elsa and you?" Wendy questioned as she pinched her bright red lips.

"Well I mean, Elsa and I are friends and we really don't have that many friends of our own. Sorry, I'm not that articulate." Anna brushed a strand of hair behind her ears as they walked up to the other group. Elsa and Kristoff were still standing together talking to now just David and Toulouse, Nani was with Mulan at the dining room table. Anna decided to sneak away to see Nani and meet this fabled Mulan in real life.

Nani got up and gave Anna a squeeze as she approached the table before taking a seat next to Mulan. Mulan had her black hair up in a tight bun, she wore a slick black blazer and black dress pants. She had a very androgynous look to her. The two girls continued the conversation where they left off.

"So, you're not talking to her anymore?" Nani grabbed her cup with both hands and downed the rest of her shot.

"No, it was only for a minute anyway, she was nothing special." Mulan replied and leaned back in her chair.

Anna was piecing the puzzles together; she hadn't really communicated with most of her friends in a while. She assumed Mulan and Aurora were still together, but that wasn't the case. She was about to ask when Mulan kept talking.

"That's right Anna, I know you knew about Aurora and I from high school. Don't worry, we ended on really good terms, hence why we're still friends." Mulan reached her glass out to cheers with Anna. All of the talking and music around her was making her nervous. She would normally chew gum but instead opted for another drink. The redhead pouted when she realized her cup was empty, _'Back to the bar again.'_

"Elsa, you're an artist?" Toulouse admired and kissed the blonde on her hand.

"I suppose so, but not the same type of art you make Toulouse. I mostly write, I haven't done much besides journaling for a while but it's my passion."

"That's captivating, my lady," Toulouse's brow wiggled as Elsa stifled a giggle. Kristoff leaned over to whisper in her ear, "He's always like that."

Marie appeared next to Kristoff and Elsa a moment after, "I'm sorry dearie, is my brother bothering you?"

"Oh, I didn't know Toulouse was your brother. You're Marie, correct?" Elsa extended a hand to shake but instead received a kiss on cheek.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Elsa. How are you enjoying Kristoff? He is a little uncultured but perhaps that makes him kinder." Marie jested and Kristoff balled his fists.

"Why I oughta," He was rolling up his sleeves and Marie snickered, "Maybe not. Come Toulouse, let's drink some more."

"Do you always let her irritate you like that?" Elsa turned back to the man at her arm.

"Only every time I see her. Her brother is a handful but at least he's polite."

Elsa chuckled again, "You are all a really odd lot of friends, do you know that?"

Kristoff jerked at the neck of shirt that was choking him, "Yeah, I mean, Anna and I have been best friends forever, most of the people here are my sister's friends. Anna nor myself have ever really been good at making friends."

Elsa helped him loosen his tie, "Same here."

"Really? But you're so good-looking?"

Elsa brought her hand up to cover her mouth, _'A funny bunch, that's for sure,'_ "You know, I think Anna said something very similar to me when we met. You two are an awful lot alike."

The man's cheeks were flushed, "It looks like a lot of people are joining up for another drink, would you like another glass?"

Elsa twirled the empty cup in her hand, "Yes, please. Have you seen Anna?"

"Yeah, she's already in the kitchen."

Elsa saw the red bun behind Aurora and Nani by the bar. Once they were all together, Anna and Elsa instinctively flocked to each other's sides.

"How are you Elsa, how's the night? I hope Kristoff's not being too much." Anna moved a stray hair in Elsa's bangs to the side.

"No, he's being a proper gentleman. What about you, Anna? How's your night going?"

Anna pursed her lips and leaned forward to Elsa's ear, "It's going well. I just still can't get over how appealing you look in that dress."

Before Anna could pull away, Elsa snuck in, "I'm sure you'd feel the same if I were without it."

Anna's head spun as Elsa's confidence made her insides twirl, she had butterflies and her heart was beating erratically. Elsa had stunned her once again, she had to put her arm around Anna to keep her upright.

"How much have you drank, Anna?"

"Just three glasses," Anna pouted, "I should have another."

"Maybe, just a beer this time?" Elsa gave Anna a pleading look and instead of pouring another glass, Anna opened the fridge to grab a bottle.

David caught Elsa in another conversation, Anna could have sworn he wore the same outfit he was wearing now at the dance where she met him. '_I guess he hasn't changed that much.'_ She looked through the drawers for a bottle opener when Wendy appeared.

"Here let me help you with that," Wendy already had one in her hand and popped the cap off for Anna.

"Thanks, Wendy. Are you enjoying yourself tonight? I know it's a small party, but we just got in to town and weren't feeling up to something much larger tonight." Anna almost apologized.

"What do you mean? This is perfect, I'm having a great time. Thank you very much." The short haired blonde smiled and Anna could have sworn she saw the girl's cheeks turn pink. "So, what are you doing in Las Vegas, Anna?" Wendy twirled her own drink.

"Well, my father is getting married and we decided to do a last-minute family road trip, before they tie the knot." Anna gave half of the story; this was the second time that night Anna had removed Elsa from the family aspect of her life. It wasn't intentional, _'Am I feeling guilty?'_

Wendy's voice halted Anna's thoughts, "That's really sweet, so you're close with your father?"

"Yeah, real close. It's always just been him and I until.." Anna started to trail off, she spotted Elsa in the distance behind Wendy.

"Until your father decided to get married?" She questioned and Anna's attention fell back to her.

"Yes, things have changed but I guess only for the better." Anna grinned and threw back some of her beer.

The playlist shifted from more chill tunes to upbeat ones, David and Nani were dancing in the open space with Toulouse and Marie.

"Do you want to maybe dance?" Wendy offered her hand to Anna's. "I think I've had enough to drink to loosen up a bit."

"With me?" Anna pointed to herself.

"Yeah silly, you." Wendy winked and before she knew it Anna was being pulled over to the other pairs and the two started dancing in sync. Aside from Anna's reluctance it was really fun and Wendy was doing a good job of keeping a smile on her face. _'This isn't any more awkward than i guess, the normal amount of awkward I am.' _The music kept going and soon Mulan joined in solo.

Kristoff and Elsa sat with Aurora at the table, they had watched the group start dancing and decided to hang back.

"Let's go to the balcony," Aurora suggested.

Kristoff followed extending his arm to Elsa once again. The blonde woman blinked her eyes, "Wait, there's a balcony?"

"You should know" Kristoff scoffed, "You're the one staying here."

Before Elsa disappeared around the corner she saw Wendy and Anna. She observed the way that they were looking at each other and a chill ran up her spine. There was nothing she could do, _'Hey, sorry to interrupt this dance, but you're dancing with my future sister and I need her back now. Anna's friends would love you then.'_ So, Elsa followed the brother and sister to the balcony.

"Oh shit," Elsa turned back looking for an excuse to get back to the party, probably too soon, "I forgot to refill my glass before we came out."

"Wow Elsa, I wasn't sure a word like that could come out of you," Kristoff chuckled, "Here, I'll refill it for you." Before she could decline, Kristoff had her glass and his in hand and waltzed back inside.

"Is my brother annoying you?" A voiced from behind Elsa made her jump.

She forgot Aurora was out here and walked over to the girl, "Oh no, not at all."

"I think he's taking a liking to you." Aurora stirred her drink and swallowed.

"I hope so, Anna's only spoken highly of him."

"I meant; he thinks you're attractive Elsa. Well, who wouldn't? I can see it."

"That's very kind of him, but I am afraid my interests lie elsewhere.." Elsa trailed off, trying not to reveal too much.

Aurora leaned her back on the glass balcony wall, "You too? Damn, Kristoff has bad luck."

Elsa chuckled nervously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"First Anna and now you, although I guess it's fitting. Your eyes have been on her all night.."

Elsa's gut turned, _'Was it that obvious?'_ "Who are you talking about?"

Aurora crossed her arms over chest, "Wendy, who else? It seems like Anna might be your competition though, she's been all over her all night it seems."

"I know," Elsa sneered but not for the reasons Aurora assumed.

"Well, I was okay with playing matchmaker for my brother but you'll have to figure Wendy out on your own. When Kristoff gets back, go in there. I'll handle my brother."

Elsa went to handle her braid and when it wasn't there, she felt a part of her sink. The confidence she had all night starting to drift. Kristoff walked back out with two glasses in hand, Elsa accepted hers gratefully and excused herself.

"Wait, where is she going?" Kristoff was about to follow her when Aurora grabbed his shirt.

"Come here, you."

Elsa walked through the hall way, the other party attendees were no longer dancing. She saw Nani and David at the bar, Marie and Toulouse with Mulan playing cards at the table, 'but where is Wendy and Anna?' Negative thoughts ran through her head, _'Anna is really enjoying this girl's company more than my own. I can't even act with her the way Wendy is acting.'_

She chugged her whole glass of wine and set it down, her hand shaking. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Elsa kept walking, she checked the rooms, she changed in earlier first and then went down Anna's hallway. The first bedroom was empty. She knocked on the second door, no response, that room was empty, all that was left was the bathroom. One last knock and still no answer, the door wasn't closed completely. She peeked through and saw Anna sitting on the counter, Wendy wiping something red off of her neck. Her first thought was _'Blood?_' but no, Anna looked well. She was still smiling. Once the blonde was done with Anna's neck, she kissed her hand which left a lip print from her lipstick. _'The same color as on Anna's neck..'_ Elsa accidentally leaned on the door to hard, trying to spy and the door creaked. She took off running down the hall before either girl could see what had happened.

Elsa found her way back to the bar to pour another hefty glass of wine but instead found the whiskey Anna was drinking earlier. _'That sounds better..' _

One shot down, with a burn in her throat, Elsa smiled._ 'Anna's not breaking the rules, the rules were only with me.' _

Back in the bathroom, Wendy helped Anna down off of the counter. "Sorry again, for making such a mess."

"It's okay Wendy, I had a lot of fun. I am really excited to get to know you better. I am glad you came." Anna held her hands over Wendy's.

"Me too, Anna."

"I should go check on Elsa, it's been some time and I don't want her to think I've abandoned her."

Wendy's lips parted, "Yeah. I'll let you be, I'll go find Nani."

The girls split paths after the hallway and Anna found Elsa at the bar.

"Woah there, and you told me to slow down." Anna grabbed the shot glass out of Elsa's hand.

"I'm not drunk Anna. I'm just following the rules."

"Our rules?" Anna felt a tightness in her throat.

"Yes, Anna. The rules between you and I."

Anna then poured herself a shot and leaned against the counter.

"Is something wrong?" Anna reached out her hand to touch Elsa's shoulder, but Elsa whipped around faster and had her hand in her grip.

"Nothing's wrong," She flipped Anna's hand over, "I see you're having fun."

Anna scoffed, "Well, I'm trying." She hadn't noticed the lip stain on her hand from Wendy. "What's gotten into you? Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, yet." Elsa tried to grab the bottle but Kristoff and Aurora walked in.

"I see everyone is fighting over a girl tonight, good luck Elsa." Aurora tapped her shoulder and turned back to Anna. "We're all going to head out, but tomorrow we're going to a club at night, you two should join us." Aurora winked and Kristoff, who was drunk, waved to the best of ability. The rest of the group said their goodbyes and filed out of the suite.

Anna looked at the clock, "Fuck, it's already 2:30? Where did the time go?"

"Times flies when you're having fun." Elsa had stealthily grabbed the bottle and poured another shot.

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud again." Anna bit her thumb, "Just pour me another shot, screw it."

Elsa did as she was told and slid the glass over to the redhead.

"Did you like my friends?" Anna tried to open up a lighter conversation.

"Yeah, they seemed really nice and were welcoming, some of them like to get too close though."

"I'm sorry Elsa, if anyone made you uncomfortable, I'm sure that wasn't their intention."

Anna's body turned towards Elsa and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Elsa lifted her up on the counter and kissed her other hand, the one that Wendy didn't touch to her knowledge.

"Is this what you want, Anna?" The blonde never looked up to her.

"Elsa, what do you mean?" Anna withdrew her hands and saw the lipstick on the one. She hopped off the counter and over to the sink and scrubbed it off. "Elsa, it's not like that."

"It was just like that, twenty minutes ago in the bathroom."

"Elsa, please you have to listen to me," Anna shook the water from her hands and crammed herself back between Elsa and the counter, "Or at least just look at me."

Elsa was frightened to look, she knew what she saw and she was afraid she would see it again, looking to Anna. Soft hands lifted her chin anyway and instead she saw Anna's teal orbs, tearful but loving. "There." The red head whispered. "Stay with me, remember?"

"This is proving difficult, Anna." Elsa blinked and rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"What is?" Anna moved her hands to Anna's waist. She shifted herself back on the counter and held the girl between her legs. Her dress was short and she was sure her underwear was exposed but she didn't care, she just needed to hold Elsa right now.

"Being with you." Elsa's confession stung Anna. She seized what pieces of Elsa's dress in her hands and kept the her in her grasp.

"You can't mean that, Elsa, maybe you've just had too much to drink."

"I don't mean existing with you Anna, I intend to stay but I don't think we can have any more than what your friends know and I guess that depends on who you told, sisters? friends?" Elsa laughed.

"There isn't anything funny about this, Elsa." Anna's brow tensed.

"The rules weren't enough, there were too many loopholes." Elsa reached up and pulled her hair out of her pony tail. She brushed her fingers through it before tying it in a braid.

"Not everything is done by the book," Anna reasoned.

"No relationship should have to have rules, so the people who are in it can figure out if that's what they want."

"They were your rules." Anna pulled her hands up to Anna's neck. "They were your rules!"

"I can't bring you the happiness you need Anna, the freedom you need to express that happiness."

Anna's hand freed themselves from Elsa's neck, her love's neck, and instead lightly pounded on her chest. "Why are you doing this Elsa? What are you so afraid of?"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa scolded. She backed away slowly from Anna and into the refrigerator. "There are so many people out there Anna, so many people you can be open and free with. People you won't have to worry about scandals, about family."

"What? You're just going to be some martyr and I don't have a choice in the matter?" Anna crawled over the counter to the far side, ""I'm going to go to bed. Join me if you want, if not I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be the sister you want me to be. I won't give up on you. Never, but for now, I need to go to bed. I still have to follow _your _rules for three more days, so pardon me if I don't play cat and mouse." Anna curtsied and started unfurling her bun, "Good night, your majesty."

A/N: Well this wasn't my intention, but the story goes where the story wants to go. There will be a fun club outing tomorrow with the gang again! Thank you for reading : ).


	15. Two Days

A/N: Sorry for last chapter, not everything is easy. :,(. Mentions of other Disney characters, of course. Everything is just a tad angsty. I don't own Disney or Frozen.

* * *

Anna awoke around noon. She stretched around the bed and her eyes shot open. 'Elsa never joined me..' She sat up and looked around at the ornate room and the large windows. The sun was too bright for Anna's slightly hungover and tired eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and let them adjust. She noticed the door was open and there were glasses of water at her bedside. Anna wasn't sure if she slept walk and got them or 'maybe Elsa brought them for me.'

She waddled out of the bed, still wrapped in blankets. She had fallen asleep in only a large shirt and some underwear. Her dress was thrown on a chair in the room and the door was open. "Shit, I never called dad."

Anna ran out of the room and into the sitting room where her backpack was thrown, no sign of Elsa yet. She sifted through her bag until she found her phone. 'Only one missed call. Thank god.' She walked into the kitchen and poured another glass of water.

"Hey Dad, sorry we didn't call yesterday. I guess we got caught up in the excitement."

She took a large gulp, "Yeah, I'm a little hungover. Kristoff and the gang came over to our hotel, so we weren't driving or walking around that much." Anna leaned against the counter as Elsa walked in, her hair was up in her braid still. A little disheveled. She wore her blue short shorts and her blue snowflake hoodie.

"Elsa seems hungover too."

Elsa looked at the sound of her name. Anna looked back to her and put her hand over the phone, "Your mom wants to talk to you." Elsa could only nod, she accepted Anna's phone but then disappeared back towards the room she was sleeping in.

Anna rolled her eyes and dismissed it, "Right.." She replayed the scene from last night over and over again. Back to when she was holding the girl who was breaking things off with her. 'Is it even fair for me to feel this way? We weren't dating, we aren't in a relationship?' She could only sigh as Elsa walked back in and handed her phone back to her.

The blonde was about to walk away but then stopped, "Anna?"

The redhead's ears perked up at her name, she took a step towards the other girl, "Yes, Elsa?"

"I'm not ready to talk yet. About anything too serious. But maybe we can get lunch and just have some fun for a bit? I think your friends wanted to go some club tonight and I need some recovery time."

Anna looked at the ground, "I'm not sure I'll be able to do that. It's one thing, having to follow those rules, it's another after what you said last night."

"I understand, Anna." Elsa began walking back into the room.

"Elsa, wait, I changed my mind." Anna's voice broke and she wanted to kick herself for submitting so easily. Her change of heart caused Elsa to stop again.

"Okay, we can go where ever you want to go, I'm not too picky." The blonde tried to uphold a normal conversation but then she heard Anna start to cry.

"How," Anna was starting to ask another question but began sobbing, "How is this so easy for you? How is everything so easy for you? Elsa, I feel crazy, while you're just acting normal." She admitted and crossed her arm's securely across her chest.

"Babe, it's not easy," Elsa stepped a little closer.

"No pet names Elsa, that's the rules. Two more days." Her voice croaked and stuttered through her tears.

Elsa straightened her back, "We don't have to follow the rules, they aren't leading us anywhere now Anna."

"Then why aren't you holding me? Why aren't you comforting me?" Her cries turned to yells as her arms released from chest and balled into fists at her sides. Desperation leaked out of her but what did it matter?

"We can't be like that, Anna. You need someone who you can be like that with. It can't be me."

Elsa's voice sounded cold in Anna's head. She felt her chest ache and breaths tremble. She bolted passed Elsa, ran to her room, and slammed the door.

As soon as Anna was out of sight, Elsa fell to the ground and held her head. Like waterfalls, tears fell down her face as she bawled in silence. 'I'm so sorry Anna, this is for you.'

About a half an hour passed, Elsa now found her cheek on the cold kitchen tile. She wiped it off with a 'yuck' and walked to the bathroom near her room. She splashed water on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen, she could only imagine Anna's being worse, 'This is all my fault.' She walked back into the room and turned to her journal.

* * *

April 23rd

_How do you know when you're doing the right thing? Last night, I met Anna's friends. I didn't get to chat with them too much but they seem lovely. Kristoff, Anna's best friend, unfortunately developed a small crush on me pretty instantaneously. His sister, Aurora, let him down for me. I didn't expect that many of Anna's friends to be interested in females; Aurora, Mulan, and Wendy. Anna seemed to spend the majority of her night with that girl. She seems nice, beautiful, friendly, and outgoing. Like Anna. _

Elsa threw her journal and wanted to scream. But what good would screaming do? She scrambled to the floor and continued.

_That's really it though, she didn't have to worry about being in that girl's company all night. Nothing would seem off about it. To some, I was Anna's sister, to other's just her new friends. They wouldn't have to worry about establishing boundaries to ensure their relationship would be worth a sacrifice, they could be free to be who they want to be. With us, I just wanted to make sure. I've seen Anna, she has the courage to make new friends and to start something new. Her only worry is taking care of others. If she stays with me, she'll have to constantly be on her guard. I want to be selfless like her and by doing so, I have to take myself out of the equation. I told her I'd never leave her and I mean it, but she needs the ability to be with who she wants, without keeping secrets. In two days, when my mom gets here, I'll let her know I need to go back to Chicago. Away from Anna. To keep her safe. I've only tainted her. You can't build a relationship foundation on manipulation._

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned on her bed, _'That's what I've done. I've manipulated my new little sister.'_ She took off her hoodie and threw on a slim black tank top and black leggings. She re-did her braid and walked into the kitchen. '4:00 p.m.' She stared at the clock on the wall and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She downed a shot as her _sister_ walked out of her room.

Anna had cleaned herself up, taken a shower and threw on a white sun dress with sunflowers at the bottom. She had her twin braids and her hair gleamed in the sun the same way it did when they first arrived yesterday.

"Hey," was all Anna could mutter as she chewed her gum and plugged her phone into the wall by the window overlooking the strip.

"Hi." Elsa whispered as she poured another shot.

"Aren't you drinking a little earlier? We're supposed to meet up with the others later." Anna worried.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I just needed a little distraction."

Anna's lip formed an 'O' shape as she waited for her phone to turn on. She sat on a chair near the fireplace.

"Anna, I know we have a couple more days together, before our parents arrive. I will tell my mom then, that I want to go back to Chicago."

Anna snickered, "Okay, Ice Queen."

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Anna exhaled, "Is there something I'm missing? This time yesterday, we were arriving here to party and relax. Then we bought dresses to surprise each other. We had rules we were following to ensure we were following the right path and then all of a sudden, you're a different person?"

"This is who I've been all along, you always wondered why I didn't have friends." The blonde walked over towards Anna and sat on the couch. "Anna, you told Kristoff and Aurora we were to be sisters and everyone else we were friends. I can be your friend. I can be your sister. I just can't be the same way I was with you."

"Maybe in two days?" Anna's hopeful voice stung Elsa.

"I don't want to play games, I don't want to give you false hope."

"Do you love me?" The red head and her dress, strutted over to Elsa.

The blonde was motionless.

"I said, do you love me Elsa?"

Anna knelt in front of the other girl and rested her head on her knees. Her hands folded across her lap as she looked deeply into Elsa's eyes from below.

Elsa couldn't move, her breaths came faster and heart raced.

"I gave you seven days Elsa, to follow your rules. There are two left. I will keep to my word and I'll give you two days to tell me the truth. Until then, I will act how you want me to act. Like your sister, like your friend. I've never been afraid of this, of us. I've only ever followed your pace. This time, you're following mine." Anna got up and went back to her phone, texting away to Kristoff and her father about their plans.

Elsa fumbled and barely stood up without following over, Anna didn't notice as she walked back to her room. She heard Anna yell, "Be ready in two hours!" as she closed her door.

The two hours had passed and Elsa found herself wearing surprise dress number two, one more casual than last nights. It was all black with a white school girl collar, black poufy short sleeves, that had a pleated skirt bottom. She wore black thigh highs with black dress shoes. She tied her braid up in a bun on her head with one black rose hair pin. It was a little dark, but it felt fitting for her mood.

She walked out of the room and searched through her backpack for her phone, she felt Hans' first and threw it to the bottom of her bag. Once she grabbed her phone, she sent her mom a text saying they were going out and then waited for Anna.

Anna walked out, she kept her braids for tonight but wore a tight black short dress with a low neck line and short sleeves.

'_We kind of look like a pair,'_ Elsa thought but scolded herself. "Where are we going tonight Anna?"

"This place right by the Venetian, some club that stays open all night. I don't think I can handle being out the entire time though. I'm still exhausted." Anna didn't go into much detail but she knew exactly what ailed her. _'Me.'_

"Is everyone going?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yup." Anna answered without any thought. "Okay, let's go." Anna held the door open as the two left the hotel, entered the elevator, and made their way through the city.

After a fifteen-minute walk, the two arrived at this dark club, "The Fountain." Anna read out loud at the neon sign and turned to Elsa, "This is the place." There was a bouncer at the front door, checking ID's. The two passed through the line quickly and found themselves at the bar.

'_If only Snow as here,'_ Elsa thought as she prepared to order herself another whiskey. Anna interjected her thoughts, "Do you want wine, Elsa?" Anna asked considerately and decided to just agree, instead of allowing herself another shot this early.

"Are they here yet?" Elsa leaned against the bar table, next to Anna.

"Not yet, they'll be here shortly." Anna was short with Elsa, but _'Whatever it takes, right?'_

"Will Wendy be there?"

"Yes, Elsa. I already said everyone, what is with you and that girl anyway?" Anna's voice was snarky as she took a swig of her beer. Anna's friends filed in front of them.

Kristoff approached first and gave Anna and Elsa a hug. Both girls faked a smile but were ready to set aside their differences for a fun night out. _'Hopefully.'_

Aurora and Mulan approached next, followed by Marie, Toulouse, Nani, David, and Wendy. The group formed a small circle and small talk ensued. Complaints about hangovers, exhaustion were had but the general consensus was excitement. This was a vacation after all.

Marie and Toulouse invited Elsa to play a dice gambling game inside of the bar and to escape the hurt she was causing Anna, she agreed. Anna stopped her before she left and gave her a handful of cash, insisted it was from their father and mother and not herself so Elsa would take it but didn't say another word. Nani, David, and Wendy, hit the bar before hitting the dance floor. Aurora and Mulan, surveyed the place, wondering if they had any hopes for meeting someone, while Kristoff and Anna fell back and hung out at an empty table.

"So, Feisty Pants, you're not acting so feisty?" Kristoff interrogated a bit while watching the crowds around him.

Anna sighed, "I'm still exhausted from last night."

"That may be true, but I know that you're hiding something."

Anna finished the rest of her beer, "What could I be hiding?"

"I don't know, it seems you like that Wendy girl."

"I've only just met her," Anna strolled to the bar and Kristoff followed.

"So, it seems you have some competition."

A chill went down Anna's spine, _'Does he know how I feel about Elsa?'_ She ordered another beer and turned back around, "What do you mean?"

"It seems Elsa is after her too, I wasn't expecting her to be interested in women, let alone you."

Anna almost dropped her bottle, "What do you mean, Elsa is after her?"

"Just what I said, I was kind of flirting a bit with Elsa last night, but apparently, she had a talk with Aurora. The issue was Elsa, was fawning over Wendy all night but Wendy seemed to have her sights on you."

Anna's head started to spin, _'So, this is why she's acting like this? She's interested in someone else.' _

"Hey, Anna, are you good?" Kristoff laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, sorry, I just have to use the restroom I'll be right back." She shuffled through the crowd, passed the dance floor. Wendy saw her walking away and excused herself from the couple but was far behind her. Next, Anna passed the gambling area where Elsa was. Elsa saw her weaving through the crowd.

"Should you go check on Anna?" Marie asked as she rolled the dice, "She doesn't look too good."

Elsa turned to follow her but saw Wendy in tow, she stopped in her place, "She'll be okay." Elsa stuttered, "She's in good company." She threw her dice in succession. The siblings didn't notice the growl in her voice.

Anna stumbled into the bathroom and put her hands and wrists under cold water to calm down, to soothe the anger flowing through her body. _'This was never about me, she just wanted someone else.'_ She turned the water off and flew around when the door opened, she was hoping it was Elsa but, _'No, it's just Wendy.'_

"Hey Anna, I saw you running here, I was afraid you might be sick, are you all right?" Wendy asked, her voice sympathetic, full of care.

"Hey Wendy, oh I'm fine," Anna waved her hand to reassure the other girl, "I just got really hot and needed to cool off." She flashed a smile. "Let's go back to our friends, okay?"

The girls walked out of the bathroom through the crowd again, Elsa saw them leaving and mumbled under her breath, "See, she's fine."

Aurora approached the blonde and the siblings at the table, "Hey, we grabbed that big table over there and are going to do a toast, you guys should stop your money laundering and join us." She winked and Marie huffed.

"Money laundering, my dear this is perfectly legal. None the less, we shall join you. Come Toulouse, Elsa." She snapped as she began to walk away. Toulouse followed like a guard dog and Elsa groaned.

They all arrived in a circular booth. Elsa found herself to the right of Anna and to the left of Toulouse. Wendy was on the opposite of Anna with Nani and David.

Kristoff belted a speech to friends, growing up, falling down, being together, and fading apart. Elsa felt like the black sheep. Perhaps, Wendy felt the same, but Elsa didn't care about that. Kristoff popped a bottle of champagne and filled everyone's glasses. She cheered the crowd and drank her drink respectfully before trying to excuse herself. There was no use, she was trapped at the end of the booth, next to Anna.

"Are you having a good time?" Anna hiccuped and whispered into Elsa's ear. "Should I switch places with Wendy? Would that make you more comfortable?"

"How dare you," Elsa whispered, trying not to start a fight.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I couldn't hear you."

"What is your deal, Anna? I made my choice and that irks you so badly?" Elsa was still trying to keep her voice quiet as the rest of the group started to dissipate from the table. Everyone left until it was only Elsa and Anna left.

"What is my deal? Isn't this what you wanted?" Her misinterpreted words, felt like a thunderstorm crashing down upon Elsa.

"Yeah, Anna, it's what I wanted, but you don't have to flaunt it in my face!" Elsa stood up and disappeared into the now crowded club. The redhead tried to understand the issue, yes, she was being forward and aggravatingly so. She was addressing the issue at hand for Elsa but she didn't know the presumption was entirely false.

Anna groaned and looked to her phone, _'Ten o clock already. I should go to bed soon.' _She wanted to spend a little bit more time with her friends before politely excusing herself before bed. She saw Wendy excitingly talking with Mulan and Kristoff.

"Yes! I just met this awesome guy. He's throwing an exclusive rooftop pool party tomorrow and he said I could invite all of my friends." Wendy jumped a bit in excitement holding a flyer. "He said it's really exclusive and we'll need this to get in." She showed the flyer to the other two as Anna peered over.

"Southern Isles Resort, Annual Shareholder's Party. Jacuzzi/Pool Extravaganza. Present this flyer for admission and private hot tub/sauna room." Anna read aloud over the girl's shoulder. "Wow, that sounds fancy."

Wendy squealed, "I know, right? We should all go."

"Well I'm down." Kristoff beamed.

"I'm interested," Mulan agreed. She sounded unimpressed but she was enthusiastic internally.

"What about you Anna, will you and Elsa go?" Wendy's eyes pleaded sweetly.

"Well, duh! This sounds amazing!" Anna squeezed Wendy's shoulders and ended up yawning simultaneously.

"Are you tired Anna?" Wendy gave her a smile and grabbed one of the hands on her shoulders.

She tried to suppress another yawn but was unsuccessful. "Yes, I'm going to be heading home soon but if you want to come and hang out for a bit, that's fine. You too Mulan, Kristoff."

"I'm fine," Kristoff said, "I want to stay out a bit longer."

"I'm game," Mulan agreed, "I could go for a more chill environment right about now."

"Okay great, let me go find Elsa, I'll be right back."

Anna passed through the dance floor, the bar, and found no sight of Elsa. She bit her lip and headed towards the exit. She found the blonde standing outside, staring towards the lights and the night sky.

"Elsa, are you ready to leave?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sort of tired."

"Okay good, Mulan and Wendy are going to come over. I thought maybe you'd like that?" Anna questioned and twiddled her fingers behind her back.

Elsa clenched her jaw. There was no use yelling, no use fighting. Anna sounded too excited. "Let's go." She tried to sound happy for Anna. _'If Wendy is what she wants, Wendy is what she'll get.'_

The four girls walked back to the hotel together after saying good bye to their other friends. The walk was short and was mostly filled by Anna's ramblings and Mulan laughing at nearly everything she had to say. Wendy was quiet but was smiling the entire walk. Elsa rolled her eyes as they approached their hotel.

Once inside the suite, Anna threw off her shoes and got comfortable. She brought out a bottle of wine for the guests, herself, and Elsa. Their guests Wendy and Mulan found themselves uncomfortable, so Anna did what she does best by accommodating and entertaining. She found them all comfortable pajamas with robes, while Elsa found her hoodie and a pair of black short-shorts. Anna flipped the TV channels until she found the on-demand. The girls all agreed to watch this movie called, "Blue is the Warmest Color." Once seated, Mulan sat in a reclining chair by herself. Elsa sat on one end of the couch, Wendy in the middle, and Anna on the farther side. The girls chatted some but mostly drank and enjoyed the film together.

Elsa tried her best to keep her eyes forward towards the large mounted television screen but kept finding herself looking to her left, over at Wendy and then Anna. She wrinkled her nose to keep her negative thoughts at bay, as she downed the last of the bottle of wine. She excused herself to grab another bottle and headed to the kitchen bar behind the sitting area. She fished around for the corkscrew and had a full view of the seating area in front of the TV. She noticed Wendy looking to Anna, while biting her lip. She jabbed the corkscrew into the cork of the wine bottle hard and started twisting. Now Wendy was shuffling her body a little closer to the redhead. She pulled the cork from the bottle too aggressively and flung the cork, with the corkscrew into a cabinet across the kitchen. There was a loud bang and only Anna noticed.

Elsa crawled across the kitchen floor, mumbling curse words to herself, to grab the tool that was now underneath the refrigerator. She didn't hear Anna walk in. All of a sudden there was a voice in her ear, "Do you need help?" The blonde shrieked and fell over. Anna was already on all fours, fishing out what Elsa lost. She grabbed it with an "Aha!" and sat on her knees.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you making a bunch of noise."

Elsa blew air out of her mouth with a huff, "Just one noise."

Anna raised her eyebrows and wasn't going to argue. "Yes, one loud noise. But you're okay so I'm going to head back to the couch." She was about to get up when felt a cool hand on her wrist.

"Wait," Elsa whispered and Anna lowered herself back onto her knees.

Anna gave her a patient smile but when Elsa never spoke, she pried, "Yes?"

"Are you serious about this Wendy thing? This is what you want?"

"Yes, of course it is. I just want you happy."

Elsa frowned, "I'm not following. How can you say that after all of this?"

Anna smiled and touched Elsa's hand tenderly, "I understand now, this isn't about us. Not about you and me. We each will need to find our happiness elsewhere." Anna gave the blonde a look of understanding that she was definitely not understanding. _'Earlier, she was asking me if I loved her and now, she's just this eager for us to move on? I know I've stated that we need to, but where is this intense shift coming from?' _Her eyes narrowed and remembered _that girl_ on the couch._ 'She must be something special.'_

A tear formed at the blonde's eye and she released herself from Anna's hands. "I have to go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning okay?"

She hastily pulled herself up with the counter and Anna followed suit, "What about Wendy? She's still here?"

Elsa wanted to throw up at how much Anna was rubbing her new love interest in her face. "Good night Anna." She flew passed the strawberry blonde and slammed her bedroom door.

Anna made her way back to the sitting area to find Mulan comfortably asleep in the chair and Wendy starting to doze off on the couch.

"Anna?" Wendy called her name as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you going to bed?"

Anna nodded and Wendy yawned, "Okay, I'll fall asleep now too." Anna couldn't disagree that Wendy was cute, _'I can see what Elsa sees in her.'_

She grabbed blankets for her sleepy friends and wished them a good night before heading to her own room. _'Tomorrow is the last day, I don't even know why I'm counting down anymore.' _Anna quietly sobbed into her pillow. _'This shouldn't have to be so difficult; she's going to be my sister. This is what should normally happen, right? I should be happy for her.'_ She ended up crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Just some small story progression, tomorrow will be the big extravaganza. Thank you for reading and leave a review to let me know what you think. :)


	16. Just A Bit Of A Fixer Upper

A/N: I know it usually fluctuates between an Elsa/Anna POV but starting now there will be a couple separate characters POV, just for the heads up. They will be separated. Mention of other Disney Characters, I don't own Frozen or Disney.

* * *

Wendy sat up from the couch, the blanket slipped off of her as she stretched. The light from the sun illuminating the entire sitting area where Mulan and herself had fallen asleep last night. Touching her toes and then raising her hands high above her head, she heard running water down the hallway and went to investigate. Anna was there brushing her teeth in nothing but a small tank top and a tiny pair of shorts. She could see one of Anna's freckled cheeks just barely hanging out of the bottom of the shorts and she blushed furiously.

Anna must have caught sight of her in the mirror as she heard a cheerful but distorted, from the toothpaste, "Good morning Wendy."

Wendy watched Anna spit into the sink as she rinsed off her toothpaste and turned towards her. This was the first time she was seeing Anna in pure daylight and in her mind, she radiated. Her freckles danced along her bouncing cleavage, as the red head made her way down the hallway. She could even see her nipples poking through the thin pink fabric, that was barely containing her breasts.

"Are you hot, Wendy?" Anna asked innocently as she looked at Wendy's red face and applied the back of her gently to her forehead. "Hmm, not too much."

Wendy stood speechless as Anna walked back to her room, _'I should have made a move last night, but I was too nervous.' _Wendy sighed and bit her thumb. _'It didn't help that her over protective friend Elsa wouldn't keep her eyes off Anna.' _She walked back towards the living room and plopped back down on the couch._ 'There is always the hot tub party tonight.'_ She reached for her phone in her pile of clothes near the couch. She had two unread messages the first was from Nani.

'_Hey Wendy, how are you? How'd it go last night?' _

'_Hey Nani, pretty good, just waking up now. How late did you guy's stay out?'_

She pulled up the second message.

'_So, I know you've had your eye on Anna but it seems both sisters are interested in you, tiger. What's your game plan?'_

_Wendy rolled her eyes, 'Aurora. Wait, both sisters?' The girl thought and puffed her air up with cheeks, 'Who is she talking about?'_

'_Do you mean Anna and Marie? Because I can guarantee you, Marie is not interested in me nor I her.'_ Wendy pressed "Send" and rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed in her palm.

'_What? No, weirdo. Anna and Elsa.'_

Wendy blinked and replied, _'I didn't know they were sisters, but that would explain why she keeps her eyes on Anna like a hawk.'_

'_Are you sure she's not looking at you?'_

'_I'm not sure, but it definitely doesn't feel like it.'_

'_Oh well, you are still avoiding my initial question.'_

Wendy wasn't sure what she wanted to divulge, she definitely found Anna immensely attractive, kind, and really, really fun. Her words found their way to Aurora anyway.

'_I really, really like Anna.' _

Mulan stirred in the chair and made a small groan, Wendy shoved her phone under the pillow on the couch, as if the other girl could see it or read her mind. Mulan just tucked her head under the blanket and fell back asleep.

Wendy wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and blushed, _'I'm acting like such a schoolgirl.' _

A loud ringing sound was heard throughout the apartment, she noticed it was from a phone in one of the backpacks in front of her. Wendy heard Anna, yell "Shit!" as she was stumbling around in the room down the hall. Wendy laughed and walked over to the bags, "I've got it, Anna."

A drawn out "Thaaaanks!" echoed down the halls.

Wendy reached into the bag on top and felt around for a phone, she pulled it out and realized it wasn't the one that was ringing, so she set it at her side on the floor. She grabbed the other backpack from underneath, found the buzzing and chiming device, and rushed it to Anna.

She heard Anna greet her dad as she mouthed another thanks and shut the door to continue changing. Wendy walked back into the living room and was cleaning up the mess she made while trying to find the phone. She grabbed the other phone off of the floor as the screen lit up.

Wendy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. _'This is..'_

The image of Anna and Elsa kissing in a forest made her jaw drop. She swiped right, another picture of them, holding each other in small bikini's. She heard shuffling behind her, she threw the phone back in the bag and stood up.

It was Elsa emerging from her room on the other side of the kitchen. She came out wearing nothing but a long t-shirt. Wendy wasn't sure if anything was underneath. The platinum blonde girl's eyes were hardly open if at all as she walked into the kitchen. Wendy shuffled over to Mulan, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Mulan, Mulan."

"Mmm..." was all she got as the black-haired girl tried to adjust her eyes to the light, "What time is it?"

"It's like 10 a.m., but I'm heading back to our hotel."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll see you in a bit." Mulan tucked herself back in and fell asleep again, almost instantly.

Wendy groaned and made her way to the door. Anna walked out of her room, "Are you taking off Wendy?"

Her head turned between the blonde in the kitchen to her left and the redhead to her right. She wasn't feeling sick, she was just feeling off. "I um, I need to head back and shower and stuff. See you tonight!" She bolted out of the door as Anna tried to approach her.

* * *

Anna leaned her back against the now shut door, 'That was odd.' She heard movement in the kitchen and decided to investigate. It was Elsa, barely standing, leaning against the counter trying to make coffee. Anna covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and walked over to her.

"Hi." Anna waved and leaned against a counter in the kitchen.

"Hi," a voice squeaked. It sounded more like a mouse than Elsa.

'_How is she this cute when she's tired?' _Anna bit her lip and lifted herself on to the counter in the corner. Her eyebrow twitched as she tried to shake off the thoughts. She wouldn't let Elsa off that easily, after the past couple of days.

Elsa meandered around while the pot was brewing. She poured her mug of coffee but couldn't open her eyes.

Anna laughed again, quietly, "Elsa, come here."

Elsa did as she told and stood in front of the seated Anna.

'_Woah, she's like a robot or a zombie, or a weird combination of both.' _Anna reached out her arms and brought Elsa between her legs. The blonde bent over, with one arm on each side of Anna, barely holding onto her. Once Anna heard the clink of the cup hitting the table, she moved the cup out of Elsa's hand and pushed it further back on the counter to avoid a spill. She crossed her arms over Elsa as the blonde nuzzled her head into Anna. Her face pressed into her naval but as Elsa drifted further back to sleep, her face fell and was pressed right above Anna's crotch.

Anna was tingling as Elsa's hot breath was hitting her inner thigh. She knew Elsa wasn't conscious though and had no idea what she was doing. She brought her hands up to the sleepy girl's hair and started petting her, soothingly while humming.

* * *

Mulan finally lifted her head out of the blanket,_ 'I guess I shouldn't have made Wendy walk alone.' _She pulled her phone out of her pocket, _'Okay, it wasn't that long ago.'_ She got up and folded the blanket she used neatly on the chair. She grabbed her clothes from last night and headed to the bathroom down the hall to change. She splashed water on her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

Once out of the bathroom, she went to look for Anna or Elsa to let them know she was leaving, she saw Anna's back on the kitchen bar counter and was about to say her name, when she saw her making small noises. She approached slowly as to not frighten her but ended up seeing blonde hair moving up and down from between her legs. She grabbed her light jacket off the hanging rack and ran out of the door. She accidentally slammed it on her way out and ran into the elevator.

"Were they?" Mulan questioned but shook her head. "I think I'm just imagining things." She relaxed against the wall in the elevator to pull out her phone to text Aurora.

* * *

The door slamming caused Elsa to jump up from her slumber. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, "Anna?"

"Mhm?" Anna smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry," Elsa rubbed her temples now as her eye's adjusted to the light. "Was I laying on you?"

Anna brushed a strand of her behind her ears, "Yeah, I came in here and I was afraid you were going to pass out on the floor, so I let you rest on me for a bit."

"Shit, I'm sorry." She rubbed her neck, "I should make some coffee."

"Here," Anna grabbed the mug from behind her, "You already did?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows and just accepted it, "I guess I was out of it, huh?"

Anna chuckled and slid off the counter, "Did you not sleep last night?"

Elsa shook her head as she took a drink, "Not really." She admitted, causing the redhead to worry, but tried to alleviate the situation. "I was just up all night writing, it's all right."

Anna tightened her upper lip and mouthed an "Okay."

"Did Mulan and Wendy leave?" Elsa followed Anna to the sitting area.

"Yeah, Wendy left just a bit ago and Mulan must have just left." Anna plopped on the couch and turned the TV on. Elsa sat on the opposite end of her. "Want me to order us breakfast?"

Elsa could only nod as she drank more of her coffee. Anna walked over to the hotel phone and started ordering, what Elsa could only describe as a smorgasbord of food.

Elsa chuckled and grabbed the pillow at her side, but felt something smooth and cold. She pulled it up, _'A phone?'_

The light flicked on and a sentence melted its way into Elsa's brain, "I really, really like Anna." She accidentally read aloud.

"What?" Anna surprised her and looked to the phone in her hand. "Whose phone is that, Elsa?"

Elsa pursed her lips, "I think, it's Wendy's."

Anna snatched it and gave Elsa an angry look, "Why are you going through someone's phone?"

Elsa looked astonished, "Anna, I wasn't, it was just on the couch." Her lower lip pouted and she pleaded, "I wouldn't do that."

Anna softened her look and turned her eyes to the phone screen. Her eyes glossed over, "Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry."

Elsa huffed and looked to the ground. "You don't have to be sorry, this is what you want."

Anna blinked and knelt on the ground, where Elsa's eyes were staring, "What do you mean, Elsa? Do you think I'm some vindictive person?"

Elsa began to cry softly, "No, I think you're the sweetest person who has ever existed."

Anna smiled and rested her hands on the older girl's knees, "Then why would I want this? All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Elsa tried to stifle her cries but was unsuccessful.

Anna continued, "Just because I can't have you, doesn't mean I don't want anyone else to. I just want your happiness."

Elsa rubbed her face with arm, "What?"

"You heard me, I'll still be by your side, as your sister and your friend. Even if you're interested in someone else. I'm sorry she isn't interested in exchange." Anna rubbed Elsa's kneecaps gingerly, still staring into her blue eyes.

"You don't want Wendy?" Elsa placed her hands on Anna's.

"Of course not, I knew you were interested in her, that's why I tried to allow you to sit by her last night and invited her over. I thought it would give you two a chance to talk more." This time Anna turned away and bit her lips uncomfortably. _'Was she going to cry?'_

"You were doing that for me?" Elsa chuckled through her tears. "You would sacrifice your happiness for my own? Just like that?"

"In a heartbeat," Anna whispered and closed her eyes.

"I never wanted Wendy, I thought you did."

Now Anna's gaze snapped back to Elsa's in a minute. Her eyes were huge.

"I saw you, the first night we got here, dancing with her. You two were exchanging glances, you danced with her, I saw you two in the bathroom.."

Anna put her fingers up to Elsa's lips, to quiet her. She then wiped away the tears under her eyes while crawling on top of Elsa. She straddled her with one fluid movement.

"She spilled her wine on me and was helping me clean it up, after she kissed my hand. I knew I had to get back to you. There was a pull inside of me, her lips on the back of my hand triggered it. But it wasn't a pull to her, it was realization. That I only wanted your lips on me." She cupped the blonde's face, keeping their eye's locked.

"So, s-she wasn't kissing your neck?" Elsa stuttered and Anna shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't have let her. We still have time left. One more day."

Elsa slowly closed her eye lids as relief swept over her body. "One more day." She opened them back up and just admired the being on top of her. Her millions of freckles, her eyes that told stories of the oceans and the greenest pastures, her hair that was fire, keeping them warm. She pulled her arms up to Anna and pressed their bodies together. "One more day," Elsa repeated into Anna's collarbone.

Anna's phone buzzed on the table, she wouldn't have left if she was certain it wasn't her father or mother. They both pouted as Anna strolled over to the table.

"Is that my mom or your dad?" Elsa asked as she turned over on the couch.

"No, it's just Aurora." Anna sighed, "Speaking of which, I need to give her and Kristoff a piece of my mind."

Elsa laughed, "Why?"

"They were the ones that told me you liked Wendy."

"Were you jealous?" Elsa sipped her coffee, knowing not to look at Anna after that statement.

"No jealousy and no teasing, Elsa."

Anna pulled out the kitchen table and attended to her text messages.

"_Hey, did Wendy leave her phone there? She says she can't find it."_

"_Yeah, I have it here. Are you alone right now?"_

"_Yes, why weirdo?"_

Anna typed furiously,_ "What kind of weird love triangle scenario were you trying to set up? Two sisters fighting for a girl? Get real, Aurora."_

"_Woah, calm down feisty pants. Elsa told me she liked Wendy and I just could tell Wendy liked you. I only played devil's advocate a teensy weensy bit."_

Anna held her phone firmly in her hand, "Elsa did you tell Aurora you liked Wendy?"

"Well," Elsa cleared her throat, "The thing is.."

Now Anna set her phone down and sprinted over to the couch, she picked up the nearest pillow, "Why would you tell her," SMACK, "That you liked her," SMACK again, as Elsa used her pillow as a shield, "If you don't!?"

"Anna!" SMACK, "I can't," SMACK, "Answer you, if you don't stop." Elsa breathed, her face grew red from trying to shout between being attacked.

"All right," Anna had a death grip on the pillow in her hand, "Explain or I'll hit you again."

"When we had everyone over, Aurora told me that Kristoff was interested in me and I let her know, I wasn't interested. But she saw me staring at you and Wendy all night. She confronted me about it, and I couldn't very well tell her, I was staring at my sister all night." Elsa's face was still red from the pillow beating and now her blush.

Anna accepted that answer but was still mad at how Elsa had accidentally complicated things, she lifted the pillow to hit her once more as Elsa winced, but her phone rang now distracting her, "Fine, you get off easy this time."

The red head was now back to the other side of the room, "Just a telemarketer." Her eyes narrowed but then relaxed, _'It wasn't her fault.'_ She told herself.

"Elsa, do you want more coffee?" She asked nicely, as if she was making up for the small beating she gave the other girl.

"Yes please," Elsa lifted her mug off the table to the girl. Anna grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen.

She began typing again, _"It was just a misunderstanding."_

"_And is you kissing Elsa, also a misunderstanding?"_

Anna was pouring the coffee when her heart stopped momentarily, she wasn't paying attention and the glass started overpouring.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Anna chanted as she began cleaning up the mess and quickly typed back, _"Excuse me?"_

"_Yeah, Wendy came back here upset and started talking to Nani and I. First off, she didn't know you two were sisters and secondly, she said she was looking for your phone for you and went through the wrong bag at first. She said there were photos of you two.."_

"Fuck!" Anna shouted this time.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa's voice came from the distance.

Another text came through, _"And then Mulan, said she wasn't sure what she saw and it was nothing to cause alarm, but she saw Elsa's head between your legs in the kitchen."_

Elsa appeared in the kitchen and started helping Anna clean the mess she had made.

Anna stopped wiping and threw the towel on the ground. "Elsa, we never deleted the photos."

The two just stared at each other, "I know, I'm sorry I forgot and then I saw them the other day and meant to do it later but I never did." Elsa twiddled her fingers, "I'm sorry."

"Wendy saw them."

"W-what?" Elsa's voice broke as she stepped backwards.

"Wendy saw them Elsa, she came over here, expecting that her and I were flirting, and instead found photos of me making out with my sister."

"I mean, it was a dare right? We can explain that.." Elsa tried to reason as her head spun.

"Then Mulan saw me holding you in the kitchen, before she left..." Anna's voice trailed off, "It looked a lot worse than it was."

Elsa grabbed her fringes and pushed them back, "Look, we can find a way to fix this. They are your friends, maybe they'll understand. At least it's people you trust, right?"

Anna threw back a large drink of her coffee, _'Not strong enough..' _She walked to liquor cabinet and poured two shots. The girl's clinked their shot glasses and downed the whiskey.

"Yeah," Anna was formulating. "We'll just explain it to them and act normally at this party tonight."

"Yeah, the photos were a dare, and the kitchen thing, well none of it is a lie, I was just tired so you were holding me up."

Anna nodded, "Yes, yup, yes."

Both girls sighed and turned their backs to each other. They both fell to the ground sitting.

"I have a feeling; this is what we were trying to avoid huh Elsa?"

Anna felt Elsa's head nod in agreement behind her.

"At least we have each other."

"And the whiskey," Elsa chuckled, "We should have brought that down here with us."

A knock came at the door and both girls were frightened momentarily. The redhead got up and extended her hand to Elsa, "It's just the food."

Both girls ate in mostly silence as they watched some TV. Elsa texted her mother reassuring her everything was okay and Anna smoothed out the situation with Aurora to the best of her ability via text. She decided to text Kristoff, if there was one person who wouldn't hate her after this, if their plan didn't work, it was him.

"_Hey Feisty Pants, good to hear from you. So, I guess we both agree your new sister is pretty hot huh?"_

"_Texting you was a mistake."_

"_Wait wait, no, you know I'm only joking. I guess I've always known you weren't interested in guys, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

"_Look, I'll believe whatever you have to say and everyone else will come around. I promise, but just make sure you're being honest and truthful with yourself."_

"_It's not that serious, Christopher."_

"_Stop calling me that, and look I know. It's not. It probably isn't at least. How about you and me just grab a drink before the party? We can get away from all of the noise and catch up?"_

Anna smiled, _"I would love that more than anything."_

* * *

A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter, I just felt this was a good place to leave off, so the extravaganza won't be until next chapter. I hope you're ready.


	17. Part One: Just Let It Go

A/N: Thank you for reading, this chapter will be a bit longer and have some of those M Rated sexual themes. Mention of other Disney characters, I don't own Disney or Frozen.

* * *

After Anna left the penthouse to meet up with Kristoff, Elsa turned to her journal,

_April 25__th_

_This roadtrip is almost over, we'll really only be on the road for maybe one more week until we're home. I talked with my mother for a bit this morning, I really miss her and I know Anna misses her father. I feel so back and forth, part of me wants to be noble and heroic and just leave Anna. Let her have a true chance to find love that isn't with someone as fucked up as me. This whole journal has changed from myself loathing, my anxiety, to my need for her and her safety. The insane part of me, wants to pick her up and kiss her and never let her go, to make her mine for all of eternity. Finish what we started a week ago, I want to undress her and caress every part of her perfect body. This is exactly why I need to leave Anna, when my mother gets here tomorrow, I have to make the choice. To go back to Chicago. So, she doesn't have to worry about her vulgar sister with her foul thoughts. Tonight, at midnight, will be the last time I can be myself with her, at least I hope I can, and then it's goodbye Anna._

Elsa flipped the pages, sketches of Anna's eyes and her freckles, small poems dedicated to the red head, and confessions filling her mind with hope and sadness simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

* * *

Lunch flew by and Anna left the hotel to join Kristoff for a much-needed hang out session. Elsa and Anna agreed to just meet at the party later, she would show up with Marie and Toulouse and Anna would show up with Kristoff. _'Maybe that would throw them off of our tail?'_ Anna sighed, no it was a dumb idea, but now it will be even longer until she got to see Elsa again. She was relieved knowing that Elsa wasn't interested in someone else.

"Yoohoo, feisty pants?" Kristoff waved his hand in front of Anna's eyes.

She leaned forward and took a sip of her milkshake in the middle of the crowded café, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Elsa?"

Anna blew bubbles through her straw into her drink and gave Kristoff a menacing glare, "No." She lied through her teeth.

"So, just explain it to me Anna. I won't judge you." He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"There is nothing to explain." Another lie. "We've became really close during our vacation. This kiss was a dare, the rest was inconsequential."

"Inconsequential? You should know that I know you better than that. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But you should really tell somebody. If you want to tell me, great. I can keep it to myself or help the idea smooth over with other people."

Anna finished her shake and with a small burp, "You're still assuming there is something to explain."

"Tell me, I'm wrong. And I'll leave you alone about it. Tell me you aren't interested in Elsa."

"Fine, I'm not interested in Elsa." Anna folded her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

Kristoff mirrored Anna's pose as the two had a stare down. The ruckus of the café filled their ears as their eyes remained focused on one another. Kristoff felt his eye start to twitch and Anna was straining to keep her eyes open, that is until she couldn't anymore.

"Fine, what if I am?" Anna pushed out her bottom lip and looked away from the boy.

Kristoff blinked from the realization and how immensely dry his eyes became from the staring contest. "So, what if you are? You aren't blood related. It's just a strange circumstance."

"Yes, but once our parent's get married in a couple of weeks, we'll be sisters. Do you know how bad that would look for the company if that gets out?"

"I can't argue with you there, Anna, but have you tried for once, not sacrificing your happiness for others? I know your dad was getting sick of it, I got sick of it when we were kids. You even let me _almost_ win that race so I could go to dance with you."

Anna turned back to him, her mouth slightly agape, "How did you know that?"

"I could tell Anna, you're the fastest runner I know. I have never beaten you."

She blew her fringes from her face and sighed, "I just don't know how it could work out."

"Does Elsa like you too?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs under the table, "I, I think so."

"Then what does it matter? I am telling you this right now, I don't care. Look it would be weird if she was your real sister but she's not. You're not actually related. I don't think your dad would care. Hell, he would be happy just to see you happy."

Anna peered up to the clock in the corner, _'Nice, an exit.' _"Kristoff, it's getting late. The party is going to start soon. I honestly still am not sure what Elsa wants so can we just play it cool tonight?" Her eyes begged and she fluttered her eyelashes.

Kristoff rolled his eyes as they stood up to leave, "Fine, but you're not off the hook for this!"

Anna blew a raspberry with her tongue and they ran out of the café and down back to Kristoff's hotel.

* * *

Elsa paced the penthouse; she would be meeting Anna in front of the hotel where the party was being hosted shortly. Her anxiety was high. Anna ended up getting more details about the party and texted her. She explained that _"once we got there, there was a fancy indoor bath and changing area where we would be provided robes and dressing rooms to change into our bathing suits. The whole party would take place on the rooftop pool area and deck. Real clothes were not allowed."_ So, she didn't wear her third surprise dress from their shopping trip. She opted for a tight black crop top with short black jeans. Her toned, pale navel glowed in contrast to her black attire.

"One more day," She reminded herself as she looked to the clock on her phone. _'8:30 p.m., I have to meet them at 9 so I need to leave at 8:50.'_ Elsa grabbed the sides of her head and groaned. At midnight, the seven days would be up. _'What does that mean for us? Can I go through with this?'_ She shook her head and groaned even louder, _'I can't be thinking of this, when Anna and I are supposed to act "normal.".'_

The blonde stuffed her black bikini in her bag and threw her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked like a model but all she could see was shame. _'Oh well, time to go.' _Her anxiety wasn't going to improve so she might as well get it over with. Elsa tossed the bag over her shoulder and left her suite. Her anxiety was so bombarding that she didn't realize the door didn't shut completely on her way out.

Marie and Toulouse were standing outside of the hotel. The girl was tapping her foot as Toulouse read a flyer a random passerby handed to him. "Just on time, Elsa." The girl snapped and the boy dropped the flyer as Elsa appeared in front of them.

"Um, good?" Elsa smiled.

"Very good," Toulouse added. Marie grabbed her right arm and Toulouse grabbed her left as they made their way down the strip.

"So, I must ask, why are you and Anna going separately?" Toulouse inquired as Marie leaned inwards.

"She wanted to hang out with Kristoff beforehand, they are best friends _you know_." Elsa rolled her eyes trying to handle the situation at hand.

"But, so are you right, Elsa?" Marie wiggled her brows. "Her best friend, her sister, whatever you need her to be?"

Elsa scoffed, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Toulouse's voice to her side caught her off guard, "One would hope that it's rhetorical but just so you know, I do believe people should mind their own business." He cleared his breath and gave his sister a mean stare.

"That's beside the point, you're an amazingly gorgeous woman Elsa. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Toulouse gulped, "That's also beside the point Marie."

Elsa just laughed a bit at the strange interaction happening around her, she released her arms from the two as they appeared in front of the hotel, but _'Where is Anna?'_

* * *

Anna joked around with Kristoff as they entered back into the hotel. The redhead excused herself to freshen up, as she was about to enter the bathroom Wendy walked out. Anna gave her a small "Hi" and a wave. The other girl was about to ignore her before Anna stopped her.

"Wait, I have your phone Wendy."

The girl stopped and wasn't facing Anna.

"I'm sorry for what you had to see earlier, Wendy. Well, I mean, I'm not really sorry you saw it. I'm just sorry that it made you uncomfortable. If that makes sense."

Wendy scoffed and turned around, "That sounds like a half ass way of handling that."

"What do you mean?" Anna cocked her head and extended her arm out with the phone to the other girl.

With a light snatch, Wendy took the phone and shoved it in her purse. "I was interested in you Anna, it's just a shame, is all."

"Hey now, look Wendy, it's not like I wanted you to see those photos. You saw those accidentally and the story behind those are way more complex than you think."

Wendy gave a smirk, "There's nothing complex about it. Are you interested in your sister?"

Her facial expression made Anna nervous, as far as her and Elsa knew, they were still continuing with the _pleading ignorance plan_. "No, I am not interested in Elsa."

"Good, then see, it's not difficult. It's just a misunderstanding right?" Wendy took a step a closer. "So, I still have a chance?"

Anna laughed nervously, "I suppose so, but I want to be honest. You're really nice Wendy and I enjoyed having fun with you, but I'm not sure I am feeling, you know," She tugged the shirt at her neck, "The same way you are. I'm flattered though and I just don't want there to be any sore feelings."

Wendy's smirk faded into a smile, "May I escort you to the party then?"

Anna reciprocated her smile, "I would love that. Let me get changed really quick."

Once everyone was ready, Kristoff, Anna, Aurora, Mulan, Nani, David, and Wendy left the hotel to meet up with the other three. Anna wore a loose white t-shirt with small jean shorts, since she would be changing anyway. Wendy linked her arm with Anna's as they strolled through the street at night.

* * *

Elsa pulled out her phone, becoming more and more nervous with each second. She had hardly been apart from Anna this entire trip, what were these six hours? She paced at the corner while Marie and Toulouse judged the pedestrians meandering around the strip. She looked back to her phone, 9:20 p.m. already. The blonde was about to call Anna when she saw Kristoff and Aurora approaching with the rest of the group in tow. They were followed by Nani and David who were followed by Anna and Wendy, _'Arm in arm?'_ Elsa swallowed hard and shoved her phone away. "Ugh."

"Oh, look Toulouse, there they are!" Marie pointed at waved.

Toulouse adjusted his glasses, "Indeed."

The gang merged as they made their way to the hotel lobby, Anna popped up next to Elsa out of nowhere, "Less than three hours. Hold in your jealousy, your highness." Anna winked and all of the blood in Elsa's body seemed to rush to her face.

"And your pet names, Anna." Elsa spoke through her teeth.

"Oh, my bad, Darling."

Elsa couldn't retaliate, as Anna already ran ahead to Kristoff.

The elevator was large enough to hold everyone, so up they went. Elsa and Anna ended up on opposite sides of the lift. The blonde had to do everything she could to prevent herself for searching for Anna with hers. She wasn't supposed to be too obvious but it was more difficult than she imagined. She bit her lip and decided to strike up a conversation with Kristoff, about nothing in particular.

The elevator bell dinged as they reached the rooftop. There were four bouncers and two greeters. The groups were separated, boys and girls, or by whatever changing room you felt most comfortable in. It turned out the changing and bathroom, consisted of three rooms. The first room, you could choose a robe of your choice. Elsa chose a short black robe, she tried to catch a peak of what Anna chose but was lost in the crowd. The next room was the changing room. One half were rows of lockers and the other half separated by a curtain was a large indoor bath. _'Interesting.'_ Elsa pondered what other uses these rooms would serve if they were not hosting a rooftop _'extravaganza.'_ The third room was the prep room and it was rather dark. The blonde could barely make out the rest of the members of her group. A loud short woman with a black bob cut, broke her thoughts and explained the rules. _'Why are there so many rules for a party?'_

"No cell phones, no photography whatsoever, no clothes besides your new robe, and your bathing suit. Those are also optional, nudity is allowed. No money, everything that we provide here is free of charge, if someone is offering you something in exchange for money, it is not sanctioned by the party and should not be accepted. Each invited group will receive a number. That will be your private hot tub tent."

Anna looked to Kristoff who appeared next to her and whispered, "Yeesh, am I right?"

"You are right sister." Kristoff looked around and noticed only one other group in their arrival party.

"Any questions?" The tiny woman, looked around. There were a few no's and a couple head shakes. "Good, enjoy this night." She pulled a lever on the wall to her left and a bay door began to lift that no one knew existed. The sound of loud music, splashing, and conversations filled the air.

"Woah," Anna tried to take in all of the sights, lasers in the sky, a high fence around the perimeter, no doubt for everyone's safety. The tents the small women initially mentioned were an understatement, they were private cabanas. There were three rectangle pools in the middle of the roof. A bar in each corner and the hot tub _"tents"_ lined along the edges.

Kristoff peered over Wendy and Aurora's shoulders, "What number are we?"

"Number 18, "Wendy replied while scanning the area, "Oh it's right over there."

Aurora looked to the group, "Let's touch base there and then let's party!"

The group cheered, aside from Elsa who was still absorbing this entire situation. They began to walk toward the cabana, as Elsa used this moment to find Anna. She saw Aurora wearing a pink robe with what appeared to be a green one-piece underneath. Kristoff had form fitting blue swim short with a flowery robe, an odd choice but flattering none the less. Wendy wore a mesh white robe with a dark red and very revealing bikini underneath. _'She's probably trying to impress Anna.'_ Elsa bit her thumb and observed the rest of the group. Mulan wore a simple black one piece with a loose but long red and white robe. Nani wore a flowered swim suit with a blue fluffy robe and David, _'Oh wow, they have matching robes and bathing suits. A match made in heaven.'_ Elsa chuckled. Marie found a hot pink robe with a fluffy white collar. Her bathing suit was pink with polka dots and, _'Is she wearing sunglasses?'_ Toulouse was wearing black swim trunks and _'Of course, with black suspenders.'_ He opted out of wearing a robe, Elsa assumed. And then there she was, Anna had adorned a white translucent robe over an all-black bikini. The bottom of her bikini barely covered her cheeks and her breasts were nearly exploding out of her undersized topped as she walked. _'I hope that's for me and not Wendy.'_ Elsa furled her eyebrows and caught up to the group.

Elsa was the last one inside the cabana and for probably the fourth time that night her jaw dropped. The hot tub was huge. There were string lights about the top, providing just enough light for an intimate and relaxing evening, at least inside the cabana. There was a radio in the corner, to help you tune out the noise around you and plenty of tables and chairs around the tub, to relax. Outside was intense, it was much less chaotic in here.

"This is like a resort." Mulan sat in the chair as Aurora sat next to her.

"I think we're literally on top of a resort Mulan, what did you expect?" Aurora chuckled.

Mulan flipped her off and Aurora stuck her raised finger in her mouth.

"Don't do that you freak!" Mulan withdrew her hand and wiped it on her robe.

Aurora got out of her chair, already. "Oh, I plan to get freaky tonight, anyone else have the same idea?"

Toulouse looked up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Oh, me as well."

Aurora chortled, "Good luck with that. I'm going to grab a drink."

Wendy, Marie, Toulouse, and Kristoff joined Aurora as Nani and David got comfortable in some chairs in the cabana.

"This is perfect for me, what say you David?" Nani relaxed as the warmth of the hot tub filled the room.

"I'm not lolo," David pushed his bangs out of his face, "A party can be enticing but this, this is where it's at."

Elsa held her hand over her mouth and giggled to herself, _'Definitely a match made in heaven.'_ The blonde heard a small ahem at her side.

"Yes, Anna?" She turned around, realized her breasts were now at eye level with Anna. The redhead forgot to look up and her cheeks turned from freckled to fire. "I said, yes Anna?" Elsa cleared her throat and Anna snapped out of it.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to grab a drink too," Anna tried to hide her embarrassment. "Nani, David, should I grab you something?"

A knock at the cabana interrupted David who was about to answer. Anna opened the door slowly and saw a man wearing a complete tuxedo holding a giant tray full of drinks.

"Well, never mind I guess David, they deliver here."

Mulan, David, and Nani all grabbed a cocktail. Elsa grabbed a flute of champagne and Anna decided to start with a beer, this was going to be a long evening. She didn't want to pass out prematurely and miss all of the fun.

Nani and David made small talk while Mulan seemed to be in deep thought. Perhaps, listening to the ruckus coming from outside. Anna and Elsa luckily ended up in the corner alone.

"It's 10:30 p.m., can I tell you how beautiful you are now?" Elsa smirked and Anna purred.

"We've made it this far Elsa, we can wait another hour and a half." Anna sipped her beer and an "Ah," escaped her lips. "What will happen at midnight?" Anna bit her bottom lip and tapped her finger on her beer bottle.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Elsa inquired and set her now empty glass on the table at her side.

"I just thought that after this week, after this time, after following your rules at midnight would come some huge resolution but that's not reality. I know I was supposed to be making up my mind this entire time but I was never able to." Elsa frowned but didn't take her attention away from Anna. The redhead leaned in and whispered, "I told you I already made up my mind a week ago and I don't plan on changing that. I want you, Elsa."

The blonde felt herself slip lower in her seat,_ 'Am I sweating?' _She fanned herself and Anna grabbed her bottle and Elsa's empty glass. "I know two things for certain, we're sleeping in the same bed tonight and I need another drink, what about you?" Elsa nodded and followed the younger girl out of the cabana. Anna invited Mulan to join them and she obliged.

Elsa almost reached for Anna's hand but stopped herself. _'Act natural, not like you're in love with your future sister.'_ Elsa stopped in her tracks as Anna and Mulan walked ahead. _'In love...'_

Anna and Mulan turned about once they realized Elsa was no longer with them, they were about to approach her when she stopped them, "You two go on ahead, I'm going to go find Kristoff." _'Shitty excuse but it will do.'_

Anna smiled, assuming Elsa was just trying to follow their plan more wisely.

Elsa gripped her head again and nearly stumbled into another waiter. She grabbed another flute of champagne and downed it one go. _'In less than two hours, I have to tell Anna the truth. Tell her that I love her or I'm afraid I'll have to give her up.'_ She sat down on a beach chair in front of the pool and looked around, finally the blonde man caught her eyes. She must have caught his as well because now he was waving and everyone else was approaching.

"Hello again, Elsa. Aurora has a great idea." Marie leaned forward on her tippy toes and grinned from ear to ear.

Toulouse was blushing and only looking toward his feet. Kristoff was rolling his eyes but Aurora seemed ecstatic.

Elsa felt most comfortable with Kristoff, so turned to him again, "So what is this idea?" Without looking, she once again grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing server.

"At midnight, we'll go skinny dipping and whatever happens for the rest of the night, well happens."

Elsa choked on her drink and Wendy shrugged. Toulouse spoke up, "Do we really think that is necessary?"

Aurora smacked him on the back, "Hey, you said we were going to get freaky tonight? Do you even know what means?"

His glasses nearly fell from his face so he scooped them back up and turned to Aurora, "I guess not, but I can do it." He snapped his suspenders, "I can do it." He was obviously convincing himself.

"You're at least with me, right Wendy?" Aurora and Elsa's attention turned to Wendy but she was already looking back at Elsa.

"Of course, I think I look absolutely enchanting in the nude."

'_What an arrogant thing to say.'_ Elsa tried to hide her disdain.

"Elsa, are you going to do it? Say yes please." Aurora begged and finished her mixed drink.

The blonde didn't want to be a wet blanket but she wasn't sure she was ready to be completely naked, in front of Anna. Well, at least in a place she knew Anna could see her. But she couldn't think like that, first of all, Anna was to be her sister so in these people's mind, that shouldn't matter and secondly, Wendy was willing to do it in a heartbeat. She had to compete.

Elsa played it off nonchalantly, "Only if Kristoff does it."

Kristoff jumped in the air, "Hell yeah, let's go ask everyone else."

'_Okay, maybe this was a bad idea,'_ Just like that Elsa was nervous again. She followed Kristoff to the cabana while Aurora, Wendy, and the siblings hopped in the pool.

They waltzed in and only Nani and David were inside, they were already in the hot tub.

"Hey, you two, we're going to strip down in a bit, do you guys want to join us?"

Nani lifted her top out of the hot tub as she finished her, what appeared to be a cosmopolitan. "Way ahead of you."

David pointed to his swim shorts on the chair, "Can you guy's even keep up?"

'_Okay,' _Elsa began to laugh, _'Maybe this could be simple and fun.' _

Anna and Mulan filed back in with a tray full of drinks. Mulan just shrugged and mumbled a quick, "Thought we'd save some time."

Elsa undid her robe and tossed to an unclaimed chair. She checked her top bikini knot to make sure it wasn't loose and Kristoff now proposed _"the idea"_ to Anna and Mulan.

Mulan crossed her arms, "Count me out."

"What, why? You'll be the only one." Kristoff moaned, "Unless Anna says no too."

Anna's eyes turned to Elsa and Elsa nodded, she felt as if Anna was asking her if she was participating as well.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?" Her eyes appeared innocent but her gaze never left Elsa. The blonde felt her heart thudding in her chest.

"See, Mulan, it's just you."

Mulan made a ticking noise, "What about Nani and Dav.."

"Already naked," the pair said in unison.

The black-haired girl, pushed her tongue up to her teeth. "Ugh, whatever. When?"

"At midnight," Kristoff told her.

Mulan walked over to the tray and took two shots instantly. "All right then." Elsa and Kristoff looked mortified at how easy she was able to pour those down while Anna's astonishment came in the form of a yelp. "What, you've never seen a girl drink before?" Everyone in the cabana shared a laugh and Mulan already started stripping. "Might as well get it over with it." Kristoff and Elsa covered their eyes and Anna just watched in amazement. The blonde noticed Anna staring and used her free hand to cover her eyes.

Mulan got inside the hot tub with the tray of drinks and set them on the ground next to it. Handing Nani and David each one, "To Vegas!"

"To Vegas!" The nude trio cheered and the other three made their way back outside.

'_On second thought, maybe I'm not ready for this.'_ Elsa's mind fluctuated between content and trying to stay above water, mentally of course. _'Gah, fuck it just do it.'_

The flooding of noise from the rooftop hit them again. Elsa closed the cabana door behind them.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Aurora and the others again, I think I see them in the pool over there. Join us after you grab your drinks?"

Elsa breathed, "Okay." and Anna nodded with a big smile.

The girls didn't see a waiter in sight so they headed to the closest bar. "You don't have to, you know..." Anna chimed in but didn't finish her sentence. Elsa turned over to her, leaning against the bar, with a drink for herself and Anna in her hand. Anna's eyes roamed Elsa's body, her long pale neck, her clavicle lightly dotted with freckles, her breasts covered by her black bikini, _'Hey, we're matching'_ Anna broke her thoughts for moment and was about to keep memorizing the other girl until a drink appeared in her face.

"Maybe, I shouldn't, I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it." Elsa gave a wink and Anna blushed. A firework blew up in the sky, a man wearing all black shouted from the corner, "Don't worry, just a test! The show is in fifteen minutes."

Anna turned to the clock near the rooms they emerged from, "11:45 p.m."

'_Fifteen more minutes,'_ Elsa thought and was afraid she was going to get sick from her nerves until Aurora showed up.

"Hey, I grabbed a waiter, he's going to bring a tray of drinks to our hot tub. Then we can strip and jump in the pool when the fireworks start," Aurora proposed to the team, as if she was initiating a game plan for some sort of sports game. "Deal?"

The reunion of the games moved to the hot tub, everyone removed their robes and hopped in with David, Nani, and Mulan.

"Mulan, you already stripped without me?" Aurora pouted and received a small splash. Mulan and Nani's face were red from being in the tub so long (and the alcohol).

A knock came at the door and Aurora jumped, water splashing on the cement as she walked to the door. She thanked the waiter and passed a glass of champagne to each member of the party. There were a bunch left over so Elsa grabbed a second one to keep at her side.

Anna was sitting between Wendy and Mulan. Elsa sat between Kristoff and Aurora. Envy ran through the blonde's pores. Anna was between a girl that would be naked shortly and was _very_ interested in her and one that was already naked, who she was almost ogling earlier. The gang cheered and drank their champagnes,_ 'About two minutes to go.'_ Elsa estimated.

She looked around as people started to emerge from the tub, to prepare to head back out for the fireworks. As her eyes made a full circle, they first stopped on Wendy, who was staring back at her with a particular look. Elsa didn't want to keep the stare off going so her eyes continued to wander when they hit Anna, who was already looking back at her. The expression on her face, was one Elsa couldn't exactly pinpoint. _'Determination.'_ The red heads face flushed as Elsa inspected her. _'Nervousness?'_ Anna then bit her lip and the realization was upon Elsa, _'Desire. Anna really does want me.' _

Loud explosions started crackling in the sky outside of the hut, colorful lights flashed through the cracks in the roof, Anna's friends undressed around them but Elsa couldn't see anything in her peripheral. The only thing in front of her was Anna, who was now wading towards her, her expression never faded. Her cheeks became darker and her eyes lidded. Time slowed down, the crackles turned to thunder and the waves in the hot tub rippled with each explosion. Elsa used her arms to pull herself on the edge of the tub before Anna arrived at the other side. Now time reverted to normal and Anna pulled her hands to Elsa's face and kissed her. She kissed her hard and long, forceful but loving. She removed her hands from Elsa's cheeks temporarily to reach behind her back and untie both knots of her bikini. In what felt like a millisecond, her top was removed and Elsa wrapped her arms around her freckled back. Pulling her in, pulling her deeper. A rapid flashing light came in near the door but neither girl could care. _'Fuck the party, fuck the fireworks, I want to fuck..' _

Elsa came to as Anna pulled away. Light tears pooled in her eyes as laughter escaped from her lips. Elsa gave the redhead an endearing smile. "Hi, Anna."

"Hi baby." She cooed. Elsa felt a heat rush over her entire body. Without hesitation, she removed her bathing suit top and tossed it to the side. She dropped her lower half back in the pool and removed her bottoms.

Anna was frozen solid at the sight of Elsa stripping off her bikini. Her pink nipples barely above the water and the idea of her having nothing else on was driving Anna wild. She would have been awe struck longer if she didn't see Elsa reach over and pull her bottoms off slowly, as she gazed at her eyes lovingly, full of want. She stepped out of them and heard the drenched lower half of her bikini hit the ground outside of the jacuzzi. Elsa grabbed Anna's thighs, just below her butt and pulled her on top of her. Anna's knees on the built-in bench in the hot tub were laying on both sides of Elsa. Her face just slightly higher than the blonde's and still Elsa never looked away from stare.

The blonde reached up to kiss Anna again but then stopped, "I was jealous of Wendy, I was jealous of the way you looked at Mulan, I wanted to kiss you at least twelve times a day, I wanted to call you babe, I never wanted to stop telling you just how immaculate you are, I wanted to make you mine, I wanted to tell you.."

Anna placed brief kisses all over Elsa's face for everything she had said, "Making up for lost time?"

"It was all my fault Anna, I should have let you decide. I know I wanted you all along and I just thought it was too good to be true that you wanted me too. I thought I was manipulating you and you would ruin your life for me. But what difference is there if we always have to have plans or rules to hide or lie about things, it's after midnight. I need you to tell me the truth now, tell me you want this or you don't. I need to know." Elsa pleaded as her voice cracked, she was crying but it wasn't from pain or sorrow, she was overwhelmed by her own emotions.

"I've never wanted anything more than this in my life. I've never wanted anyone else. You're complicated but caring, you're good at setting boundaries but you're playful enough to cross the less serious ones. I've never felt safer with anyone else. I'm very, very much in love with you Elsa Darling."

Elsa traced her fingers along Anna's back and massaged her upper back and shoulder blades lovingly. Keeping their bodies as close as possible. Anna brought one hand up to the hair pulled up at Elsa's neck and tugged lightly. Elsa accidentally reacted with a moan and Anna scratched her scalp where she pulled. "I'll remember that you like your hair being pulled for later." The red head whispered into Elsa's ear and planted a small kiss on her neck underneath. "Now, Elsa, after all of this fun from the last seven days," Anna pushed her nose against the older girls, "And my deadline of two days, I need to know you won't back out because you're afraid...that you're okay with just me."

"Anna, I.." Elsa began but ended up pressing her face against Anna's chest. Anna drew shapes on Elsa's shoulder with her finger tips, connecting the blonde's faint freckles. "I.."

Anna tilted Elsa's chin up and used her thumb to softly brush Elsa's bottom lips, "Just look at me."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, her mind was shutting down trying to prepare for this situation. They flew back open once she felt Anna's soft lips push against her own, only for a moment. "I said, look at me."

Booms, whistles, laughter, splashing, warmth, every sense hit Elsa at once. She shut her eyes again and felt Anna remove herself from on top of her. Elsa watched as the redhead lifted herself from the tub and walked over to the chair her robe laid upon. The blonde shook her head violently. As Anna was picking up the robe, Elsa lunged out of the tub as fast as she could and grabbed Anna from behind. Her right arm wrapped around her chest and collar, her left arm across her torso and hip.

Anna pouted in the hold, "I waited Elsa, I waited. I don't want to wait any longer."

Elsa used her arm positioning to twirl the girl around, her arms now wrapped around her shoulders and her waist. Her breasts pushed against Anna's with her right leg between the other girls. Anna's core warmed up against the sudden pressure and her mouth opened. Elsa still wasn't talking so Anna tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but Elsa just pulled the girl closer and closer.

"Elsa stop, let me go," Anna lightly pounded on Elsa's chest, realizing her predicament.

"But babe," Elsa whispered and Anna relaxed her fists on her chest, "Anna."

"Your freckles are like fireworks, explosions in the night sky but permanent like stars. If I could count, every single one," Elsa kissed her nose, "and there were two million, I would still love you one hundred times more than that. I'm in love with you Anna, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I'm sorry, that I will never be able to tell you that enough."

"I want to leave this party," Anna's voice was deeper than usual.

"Let's go," Elsa agreed with zero hesitation. She grabbed her robe and Anna's. They didn't bother to throw on their bathing suits; they just scooped them up and were about to leave the cabana when Kristoff ran in.

"Anna, Elsa!" He grunted while panting. He bent over to place his hands on his knees. Each girl turned their eyes away, to avoid looking at the naked man. "Oh, come on. It's a naked hot tub party." Anna and Elsa bit their tongues to avoid saying anything. "I'm serious."

Anna looked to the wall on the left and focused on a hanging light, "What is it Kristoff?"

"You guys are everywhere." He said between breaths.

"Well, now you're just not making any sense." Anna huffed.

"No, I mean seriously, there are pictures of you on the billboards all around the hotel and the screens inside. I mean even flyers. There is this guy outside just talking about you, like he knows who you are."

"What?" Anna shouted and finally looked at the man.

"Yeah, he says he owns the hotel and you owe him, Anna."

"I don't even know who he is," Anna pushed passed Kristoff and flung open the door. The music was quieter and crowds surrounded a man talking on top of one of the cabanas. Anna placed both of her hands over her mouth as Elsa stumbled out after her. To the top left and top right were billboards of just minutes earlier, photos of Anna and Elsa making out while mostly naked. Elsa was about to reach her her hand to Anna's shoulder when the red head began to sprint towards the man yelling. Her lace and mesh robe hugged tightly to her body, the robe sash flailing behind her.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa shouted as she followed suit. Her eyes adjusted as well, _'Hans.'_

Kristoff emerged from the hut tugging on his swim shorts and following the two. "Shit," he grunted as he shoved his way through the crowd.

Anna was almost to the cabana and saw Wendy standing at the front, holding a digital camera in her hand.

"Wendy!"

The girl turned back and saw Anna approaching her. "You." She was angry and dropped the camera on the ground.

"Me?" Anna cried, "What did I do?" She looked at the object on the ground, "What did you do, Wendy?"

Hans voice loomed over the speakers, Elsa felt as If he was announcing to the entire town, "Incestuous acts...Arendelle International Incorporated...Anna Arendelle." Wendy and Anna came into Elsa's sight as she grabbed her abdomen from running across the rooftop.

"I was finding out the truth, after you lied to me about you and _her_," Wendy snapped as Elsa showed up beside Anna.

Anna got in Wendy's face, "So you took these photos of us and delivered them to this sleaze ball?"

Elsa blinked, "Wait, Wendy, you took these photos?" Her eyes shifted from confusion to anger rather quickly.

The redhead placed her arm across Elsa's chest and whispered, "I got this," after remembering what Elsa did to Hans last time someone hurt her.

"Look Wendy, you don't want Elsa to have to deal with you, so I'll be fair and just. What the hell were you thinking? Is this because I don't have feelings for you? You know that guy up there!" She pointed but never took her stare off Wendy, "He did the same thing to me, I rejected him and instead, he found a shitty way to take advantage of me. You're no better than him!"

Tears pooled at Wendy's eyes, "He said I could trust him with the images, he said they were for the party. He had me take pictures of everyone, I didn't think it would be like this. He was the one who found me at the club yesterday, he was insistent on me inviting everyone, especially you two. I didn't know you had history and I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well that's too bad Wendy, regardless of your intentions, there was no reason for those photos to be taken." Anna picked up the camera and then smashed it on the ground as hard she could. Plastic and glass littering the floor between them. The noise of the shattered object must have caught Han's attention.

"Ah, look who is here." Hans' attention followed by the crowds turned to Anna. A bright light haloed above Anna's head. Voices came from every direction.

"That's disgusting."

"Her own sister?"

"She couldn't find anyone else, what is wrong with her?"

"That's kind of hot," a random voice was to her left earning him a piercing glare from Elsa. "I was just saying!"

Hans continued, "And her sister, who took advantage of her. How shameful." He playfully tapped his finger on his chin.

The spotlight was now on both girls. Elsa was about to crumble until Kristoff grabbed both of them and started dragging them out of the crowd. Aurora was ahead trying to clear room.

"Hey, not so fast Arendelles!" Hans jumped from the roof as the crowd cleared for them to follow. Kristoff still ushered the pair through the crowd as Hans kept preaching, "This doesn't stop here. Let's say you leave the hotel. I've made flyers and tomorrow morning, I will be contacting national news."

Elsa could feel herself breaking, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid by being with Anna, and here it was, all of her mistakes coming to light.

"You can't run from this!" Hans finally caught up with the group. All eyes still on the interaction, the music had completely stopped.

Kristoff pushed the two girls behind him. Marie and Toulouse appeared to their sides as well. Marie held her arms out, "You've done enough, go take your creepy self elsewhere." She scoffed and put her foot down firmly. Toulouse crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Fuck off, mister."

Kristoff marched over to Hans, the brown-haired man just stood his ground. "Do you have nothing better to do? Torment young women for what? Personal gain? Just for fun? I don't understand. So, what if they like each other? What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"Ah ah ah," Hans waved his finger, his voice was condescending, "I'll have you know that girl," He pointed to Anna, "Lied to me and lead me on. And that one," His hand moved from Anna to Elsa, "She beat me with a crow bar and left me for dead. They must have figured because we were in the woods, they could do whatever they wanted."

Anna pushed forward up to Kristoff, "That's a lie, that's all a fucking lie. You blackmailed me into uncomfortable sexual situations and Elsa was defending me. She hit you once with a flashlight, you were fine."

"You guys know each other?" Kristoff's confusion made his head spin. "What the hell is going on?"

"He took advantage of me at a campground a couple weeks ago.." Anna admitted and Elsa gave her a comforting look, "But Elsa was there to help me, she saved me from him. I don't know how far he would have gone if she didn't show up."

Hans retorted, "She was just jealous that Anna and I were having fun, she couldn't stand seeing her sister with someone else, so she tried to kill me. She's insane." Hans pandered to the crowd, evoking fear and speaking over the truth pouring out of Anna's mouth.

Elsa shut down, her head fell to the ground. Toulouse started shaking her shoulders but received no response. "Elsa, tell him it's a lie, let everyone know." Marie came over and slapped her lightly, still no response. Anna was too busy arguing back and forth with Hans, she didn't notice that Elsa was on the verge of a total collapse.

The images of the girls on the billboards flickered out one by one, Anna and Kristoff looked around with the rest of the party, "What the..." Hans sneered and made his way back towards the cabana he was preaching on earlier.

"Not so fast," Kristoff and Anna chased after them. Aurora, David, and Nani came over to where Elsa was. David fetched water and Nani patted Elsa's back gently as she stood still like a statue. If it weren't for the rise and falls of her chest, she could also pass as one.

The music started playing again as the crowds started to loosen up, Hans was losing his momentum and the people were no longer interested. He stopped at the cabana and found the computer he had hooked up was missing that contained all of the photographs. His backpack was still there so luckily, he had one more trick up his sleeve, to make the girl who rejected him pay. He swung his backpack over his shoulder when a voice caught him off guard.

"Looking for this?" Mulan waved a laptop from atop the hut and grinned.

"Hey, that's mine. If you take that you're stealing!" He barked and attempted to scramble back up the side of the cabana. Kristoff and Anna saw the man coming for their friend.

"Leave her alone," Kristoff pulled the man off the side of the building by his shoulders.

"Anna, catch!" Mulan flung the computer off the top.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit," Anna tried to position herself to catch the laptop. She was able to barely grab it but it still ended up safe in her arms. Hans now eyed the girl and was going to make his move when Kristoff wrapped his arms around his body.

"Don't try to escape, sideburns. You'll only make it harder for yourself."

Mulan hopped down and yelled towards Anna again, "Dunk it in the pool, that way he won't be able to recover his files."

Anna nodded and shook the computer around in the pool, she earned a few weird looks but it seemed like people were now just interested in the party again.

Hans turned his heads from side to side and was finally free from Kristoff. He ran up to a guy to his left, "Did you see that they destroyed my property?" The guy shrugged and Hans moved to the next person, "My family owns this hotel! Help me get back at them!" The other guy just mumbled a, "Why don't you just leave them alone?" He moved from group to group, "They're sisters and they were making out!" A guy holding a beer can, "Oh well it was kind of hot, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?" He smashed the now empty beer can on his head and walked up to the bar.

Hans stood there dumbfounded; any amount of energy he had drawn from the crowd was now completely obliterated. No one seemed to care, they were just on to the next fun thing. He increased his grip on his backpack,_ 'Just have to wait until the right time.'_ He attempted to slip through the crowds but was halted by Aurora and Kristoff.

"You're not off the hook yet, Hans, was it?" Kristoff took the man's arm again while Aurora tried to grab his backpack.

Elsa finally came to and realized Anna was now talking to her, "Come on, we're leaving Elsa. Let's go get our things." She dragged Elsa by her arm to the exit and saw Aurora finagling the pack off of Hans.

"Just let it go!" He retaliated, pulling the pack back towards himself. The arm of the bag ripped off and the contents spilled out onto the ground, he tried to shove as many things back in his bag as possible, when a book fell apart and pages were scattered about.

Anna bent down, her hand left Elsa's arm and trailed down her leg, to let her know she was still there, until her eyes caught view of a drawing of herself. It was from the bikini she was wearing on the beach. She quickly noticed the other pages had her name scribbled and other drawings. Anna knelt entirely now, just skimming through the pages. A devious smirk appeared on Hans face, "I told you Anna, I was just trying to protect you. That creep, is obsessed with you!"

The now accused Elsa lunged to the ground and scooped up the pages as rapidly as possible, "This..." She tried to muster through tears, "This is my journal?" She carried what she could and ran to the locker room. She changed into her regular clothes in an instant and jumped into the elevator. She was frantic and needed to leave.

Anna sat there, replaying the images of what she was able to absorb from what she witnessed. It looked like a combination of love letters and admissions, drawings and doodles, mostly about her. She heard a piece of paper flap in the wind to her right, Hans was about to grab it but she jerked it out of her hand, "April 25th," She said aloud but read the rest of the entry in her head, _'Shit, that's today.'_ She kept going, _'Tonight, at midnight, will be the last time I can be myself with her, at least I hope I can, and then it's goodbye Anna.'_

"No, no no no no!" Anna cried and was about to run before turned to Hans. "Fuck you Hans, say what you want, share what you want, I'll never care for you. I belong to Elsa." She kicked him in the nose, _'That had to have hurt,'_ following what Elsa had done to his face a couple weeks ago and booked between her two friends, she yelled back as she was running, "I'm sorry you guy's I gotta go, I'll call you later!"

Kristoff and Aurora just looked to each other and then down at the man with the bleeding nose.

"Well, party's over I guess." Kristoff slammed a beer and gathered the rest of their friends, except Wendy who was nowhere to be found. Aurora sent her a quick text to the girl to ler her know they were leaving. On their way out, the small black-haired woman who announced the _'rules' _of the party earlier, was with four bouncers. Kristoff saw them grab Hans in his peripheral, as they rounded the corner to the changing rooms.

* * *

A/N: Kind of long chapter, I'll call this part 1 of 2, lots of information and drama, we're a little over three quarters of the way done with this story. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave me some feedback.


End file.
